BAP Mission
by EarthTeleport
Summary: [Chap 9, up! END] "Aku… ingin membunuhmu, Yongguk hyung." / "Padahal, aku memang berniat membunuhmu, Himchan umma…" / "–kembali hidup bersama, seperti dulu." / "Kita tidak akan bisa hidup bersama lagi." / "MWO? Daehyun jadi agen FBI Amsterdam?" / "Kita berangkat. Anggota lain menunggu di area 730DG."
1. Chapter 1

**B.A.P Mission**

**.**

**Author :: EarthTeleport**

**Cast :: B.A.P Member**

**Co-cast :: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and other…**

**Genre :: Friendship, Action, and etc :P**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: Best Absolute Perfect. Kelompok FBI yang tidak diakui oleh pemerintah. Beranggotakan enam orang yang ahli di masing-masing bidangnya. "Terjadi penculikan terhadap putra dan pewaris tunggal Kim Corp beberapa menit yang lalu!" / "Kita berangkat!" / "Ingatlah. Aku Jung Daehyun. Dari B.A.P! Jaa, Jongin-sshi!" / B.A.P with KaiSoo…**

**Disclaimer :: B.A.P **** TS Entertainment / KaiSoo **** SM Entertainment / DaeJae and KaiSoo belong to me! XD**

**.**

**.**

**Cuap-cuap author :: Huweeeee~ mianhae karena aku malah publish ff yang gaje ini… FF B.A.P pertamaku… Dan dikarenakan aku gak bisa nulis ff selain KaiSoo, makanya aku masukin KaiSoo di ff B.A.P ini. Sedikit action dan hmmm banyak acara tembak-menembaknya hehehe… Selamat menikmati ^6^/**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR~~**

**.**

**.**

"Youngjae! Kau mau ikut beli eskrim, tidak?" Tanya Daehyun. Daehyun sedang berdiri diambang pintu mansion.

Youngjae yang sedang tiduran di sofa segera loncat dan berlari kecil menuju Daehyun. "Aku ikut!" Sahutnya. Daehyun mengangguk dan kemudian hendak pergi keluar.

"Hyung-deul! Zelo ikut, ya? Pliiiiisssss~" Zelo, sang anggota termuda itu sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan tatapan memohon. (Me : Ugh~ kyeoptaaaa *_*)

Daehyun dan Youngjae saling menatap satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya mereka harus dengan terpaksa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan pertanda menolak keinginan Zelo.

Zelo langsung memasang wajah murung. "Hyung-deul jahat. Zelo juga ingin pergi main keluaaaaarrrrr~" Rengeknya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"A-anniyo! Maksudku bukan begitu, Zelo-ya." Seru Youngjae cepat sebelum anak itu menangis dan membuat seisi mansion heboh.

Daehyun mengangguk. "Kau ingat kan pesan Yongguk hyung kalau kau tidak boleh keluar mansion kalau bukan karena misi? Kau akan dihukum Yongguk hyung kalau kau melanggar itu." Jelas Daehyun.

"Tapi, aku kan_"

"Zelo! Masuk ke kamarmu kalau kau tidak ingin Yongguk marah padamu. Dan kalian, pergilah dan cepat kembali, atau Yongguk akan mencincang kalian karena berkeliaran diluar." Seorang namja cantik datang dari arah dapur, memberikan perintah mutlak.

Zelo menunduk lemas. "Ne, Himchan umma." Sahutnya, kemudian berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya.

Begitupun Daehyun dan Youngjae. Mereka langsung pergi untuk membeli eskrim yang mereka inginkan. Dan mereka juga tau kalau mereka harus kembali dengan cepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Himchan tadi, atau pemimpin mereka yang bernama Bang Yongguk akan mencincang mereka sampai halus karena berkeliaran diluar misi.

.

.

.

**Character ::**

**Bang Yongguk. Sang leader. Sosok namja yang keras kepala namun berjiwa pemimpin. Sosok yang keras yang mempertahankan apa yang ia pegang. Seorang penembak handal dan jago berkelahi. Karena sifat kerasnya, Yongguk lebih ditakuti oleh rekan satu grupnya, kecuali Kim Himchan.**

**Kim Himchan. Sosok namja lembut berhati malaikat. Wajahnya layak seorang Umma yang teduh dan menaungi. Seorang ahli mesin dan bertugas plus menjadi 'ibu rumah tangga' di mansion yang ia tinggali. Bagi Zelo, Himchan adalah 'Perfect Mother'.**

**Moon Jongup. Sang Jaringan Informasi. Begitulah julukannya. Memiliki otak yang pintar dan kemampuan mencari informasi yang tidak dapat diremehkan dan selalu akurat. Jongup tidak pernah banyak bicara kalau bukan karena informasi yang ia ketahui. Pengatahuannya sangat luas, seperti google di internet.**

**Choi Junhong. Zelo. Ya, Himchan menyukai nama kecil itu. Anggota termuda yang pernah ada! Mungkin Zelo bukan ahli menembak atau ahli mesin, namun ia memiliki otak yang jenius dengan IQ diatas rata-rata. Seorang penyusun trik, itulah keahlian Zelo di grup. Karena dia adalah yang termuda, maka dia sangat dilindungi oleh hyung-deulnya. Zelo akan selalu mengambil posisi di belakang Jongup.**

**Yoo Youngjae. Perusuh. Jika Youngjae sudah berada di dekat Daehyun, maka keributanlah yang akan terjadi. Yang membuat Yongguk pusing adalah mereka berdua yang kekanakkan. Tetapi dibalik itu, Youngjae dan Daehyun adalah 'pasangan emas' untuk grupnya. Manusia elektronik, itulah julukan untuk Youngjae. Seorang yang bisa menciptakan alat canggil yang sederahana dengan mesin elektronik. Dekat dengan Daehyun dan sepertinya memiliki hubungan khusus.**

**Jung Daehyun. Namja yang keras kepala dan tidak peka terhadap sekeliling. Pelupa dan ceroboh. Daehyun adalah kartu tersembunyi untuk grupnya. Dibalik sifat cerobohnya, Daehyun adalah penghasil ide-ide gila yang selalu dianggap tidak mungkin dan tidak masuk akal. Namun dengan bakat Zelo, idenya selalu berhasil. Tom and Jerry bersama Youngjae. Takut pada Yongguk dan dekat dengan Youngjae. Pekerjaan Daehyun yang membuat Yongguk frustasi adalah sosoknya yang selalu hilang di tengah misi dan selalu maju sendiri dengan trik dan ide gilanya. "Daehyun pabbo!" itulah panggilannya.**

**.**

**Best Absolute Perfect.**

**Mereka menamakan diri mereka B.A.P. Kelompok seperti FBI yang tidak diakui oleh pemerintah. Pasukan khusus yang tidak peduli darimana tugas akan datang. Bermarkaskan sebuah mansion besar tersembunyi di pelosok Seoul, mereka menjadikan diri mereka sendiri sebagai buronan polisi.**

**Jika sudah mencium bau kriminal, maka B.A.P akan berada disana. Menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum polisi dan para pasukan pemerintah datang.**

**Entah apa tujuan B.A.P. Menolong masyarakat dan membantu polisi atau malah penjahat yang merugikan Negara. Namun, pastinya mereka juga memiliki alasan. Begitupun alasan polisi menjadikan mereka buronan.**

.

.

_At B.A.P's Mansion. Seoul, 5.26 p.m. __

"Aku dengar telah terjadi penculikan di Gwangju." Jongup, namja dengan julukan 'mesin jaringan informasi' itu mulai membuka laptop berwarna hitam kesayangannya.

"Kapan?" Tanya Himchan yang baru saja datang dari dapur dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan 6 gelas jus strawberry lalu menyimpannya di meja.

"Sekitar 12 menit yang lalu." Jawab Jongup. "Korban bernama Kim Jongin. Namja calon pengusaha muda dan pewaris tunggal Kim Corporation yang perusahaannya berkembang di lima Negara termasuk Korea." Lanjut Jongup. Tangannya menari-nari dengan lihai diatas keyboard laptop-nya.

"Wow~ berarti mereka sangat kaya, kan? Kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang sangat besar kalau kita bergerak cepat." Sahut Youngjae.

Tuk.

"Ya! Appo, Jung Daehyun!" Youngjae meringis saat Daehyun memukul kepalanya dengan stik drum yang sedang ia mainkan.

Daehyun hanya memasang wajah datar. "Kau hanya memikirkan hal itu. Dasar, Youngjae babbo!" Serunya.

Youngjae menggeram. Baru saja Youngjae ingin membalas perkataan Daehyun, seseorang dengan suara rendah dan keras sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan satu kalimat. "Diam!" Ucapnya singkat. Kemudian namja itu menatap Jongup. "Lanjutkan, Jongup."

"Penculikkan terjadi sekitar pukul 5 lebih 13 menit di taman kota. Menurut informasi, Kim Jongin terlihat sedang berjalan bersama calon tunangannya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Pelaku memukul korban dari belakang sehingga korban tidak sadarkan diri, kemudian membawanya dengan sebuah mobil jeep berwarna biru tua." Lanjut Jongup panjang lebar memberi penjelasan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tunangannya yang bernama Kyungsoo?" Tanya Zelo dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Disini diberitakan kalau Do Kyungsoo shock dengan kejadian yang terlihat oleh matanya sendiri. Do Kyungsoo baru saja dibawa oleh para psikolog dari Kim Corp untuk ditenangkan." Jongup menutup laptopnya dan kemudian menatap Yongguk, sang pemimpin.

"Kau ada rencana untuk kasus ini, Yongguk?" Tanya Himchan.

Yongguk, orang yang ditanya hanya diam sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk itu.

"Kurasa **rencana G** cocok untuk tugas ini…" Seru Daehyun. Ia kemudian menatap Yongguk. "Kau setuju, hyung? Kasus ini akan kita selesaikan dalam waktu 30 menit dengan menggunakan **rencana G**. kalau tidak akan digukanakan juga tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau dengan rencana lain itu hanya akan membuang waktu saja." Jelas Daehyun. Raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

Yongguk masih diam.

"**Rencana G**? Hah, aku tau semua rencana dan ide yang ada di otakmu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin, Daehyun-ah!" Youngjae membuang nafas frustasi. Youngjae tau betul sifat Daehyun dan semua hal yang ada di otak Daehyun. Dia juga mengenal Daehyun sebagai seorang 'penemu ide gila'.

"Zelo, siapkan trik untuk **rencana G**. Jongup, buka jaringan internet dan siapkan petanya. Daehyun, jelaskan **rencana G** pada Zelo. Youngjae, kau dan Himchan periksalah mobil. Aku akan menyiapkan peralatan untuk kasus ini. Dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit, kita akan berangkat." Yongguk memberi perintah dengan cepat. Dan kemudian ia pergi menuju sebuah ruangan khusus untuk mempersiapkan senjata dan lainnya.

Zelo dan Daehyun merapatkan diri mereka pada Jongup, melihat peta di laptop milik Jongup dan kemudian menyusun trik juga membicarakan penjelasan tentang **rencana G** milik Daehyun. Sementara Youngjae dan Himchan, mereka pergi ke garasi masion mereka yang besar dan mulai memeriksa mesin mobil.

.

.

.

"Sudah ditambahkan keterangan di situs resmi Kim Corp sekitar 40 detik yang lalu kalau Do Kyungsoo melihat pelakunya sekitar 5 orang. Dan pelaku meminta tebusan sebesar 100 juta won dengan menghubungi langsung pemimpin Kim Corp yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari Kim Jongin. Aku dan Daehyun hyung sudah mendapatkan kemungkinan Kim Jongin di sekap melalui private number dari sang pelaku melalui jaringan yang aku punya. Dan kemungkinan area G5498 adalah lokasinya. Belum ada konfirmasi lain dari pemimpin Kim Corp, dan belum ada satupun polisi ataupun pasukan khusus yang turun tangan untuk kasus ini." Jongup memberikan laporannya pada Yongguk. Kini semuanya sudah siap untuk kasus dadakan hari ini.

Yongguk mengangguk mengerti. "Zelo, katakan bagaimana posisi kita." Perintahnya.

Zelo mengangguk. "Kita akan menuju area G5498 dengan jalur cepat di H876. Dipimpin oleh Yongguk hyung dan kemudian disusul Jongup hyung. Setelahnya ada aku, Himchan hyung, Youngjae hyung dan Daehyun hyung di garis belakang. Ada satu pintu masuk dan dua pintu keluar di jalur belakang. Kemungkinan besar pelakunya berada di ruang tengah, dan kita akan menyerang dengan dua kelompok. Daehyun hyung dan Youngjae hyung akan tiba disana lebih dulu untuk memantau situasi. Jongup hyung juga sudah menyimpan semua data dan peta di jam tangan elektroniknya. Kita hanya tinggal berangkat dengan menjalankan **rencana G**." Jelas Zelo. Semuanya terlihat mengangguk paham.

"Kalian sudah siapkan senjata kalian?" Tanya Yongguk.

Semuanya mengangguk dan kemudian memperlihatkan senjata yang mereka simpan di balik jaket yang mereka kenakan.

"Baiklah. Misi menyelamatkan pewaris tunggal Kim Corp dengan **rencana G**… Dimulai! Berangkat!"

.

.

.

_Gwangju. Area G5498.__

Enam orang namja sudah bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing ditangannya. Mereka berjalan dengan mengendap di samping sebuah gudang tua di salah satu distrik terpencil di daerah Gwangju barat.

"Berhati-hatilah. Ini adalah tempat yang berbahaya. Lindungi Zelo dari segala sudut. Dan pertajamlah indera pendengaran kalian untuk semua kemungkinan." Perintah Yongguk dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Himchan dan Jongup yang berada didepan dan dibelakang Zelo memperketat perlindungannya pada Zelo.

Sejenak mereka berhenti dan mulai menyusun rencana untuk memasuki gudang tua itu.

"Sebaiknya aku dan Youngjae berpisah disini. Kami akan masuk lebih dulu untuk memantau situasi di dalam. Jika dapat informasinya, aku akan menghubungi Jongup dengan chip yang terpasang di jam elektronik miliknya." Jelas Daehyun. Ia sudah bersiap untuk bekerja sama menjadi 'pasangan emas' lagi bersama dengan Youngjae.

Yongguk menatap Daehyun dan Youngjae bergantian, kemudian mengangguk. "Hati-hati. Aku percaya pada kalian." Ucapnya. "Aku memberi setting yang berbeda dan itu senjata khusus untuk kalian. Jangan ceroboh dan segeralah memberikan kami informasi supaya kami bisa leluasa bergerak." Pesan Yongguk.

Daehyun tersenyum kearah Yongguk. "Terimakasih sudah mempercayai kami, hyung. Kami akan lakukan yang terbaik. Dan terimakasih untuk senjatanya, aku janji akan melakukannya dengan baik. Dan kau Zelo, aku harap kau tidak merepotkan hyung-deulmu." Daehyun terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak rambut Zelo lembut.

Zelo tertawa kecil. "Arasseo. Sukses ya, DaeJae hyung!" Zelo terkikik senang karena bisa memanggil nama mereka berdua sekaligus.

"Baiklah… Kami masuk duluan hyung. Kita akan bertemu didalam." Youngjae mengambil posisi dibelakang Daehyun dan mengikuti langkah namja didepannya dengan hati-hati.

Daehyun dan Youngjae sudah masuk ke area G5498.

"Sambil menunggu informasi dari Daehyun dan Youngjae, sebaiknya kita juga mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam. Aku yang memimpin, dan kalian tetaplah berada di dekat Zelo." Perintah Yongguk lagi. Ia sudah menyiapkan senjata berupa revolver di tangannya.

"Aku tau dimana jalan pintas yang masuk lurus ke ruang tengah, hyung." Seru Jongup.

"Baiklah. Tunjukkan arah petanya."

.

.

.

_Youngjae & Daehyun side…_

"Youngjae, pertajamlah indera pendengaranmu. Jangan sampai musuh dapat melukai kulitmu." Perintah Daehyun sambil terus berlari.

Youngjae yang berada di belakangnya hanya mengernyit. "Heh, kau pikir aku tidak peka akan kedatangan musuh, huh? Seharusnya kau yang berhati-hati." Serunya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya khawatir saja, karena untuk misi ini, aku tidak akan bisa melindungi siapapun secara lebih."

Youngjae sedikit terhenyak dengan pernyataan Daehyun barusan. "Hei, Daehyun babbo! Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, hah?"

Daehyun diam.

Youngjae hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil milik Daehyun. "Dae?"

"Lupakan saja apa yang tadi aku katakan, Jae." Sahutnya.

"Kau percaya kan kalau kita akan saling melindungi satu sama lain? Jadi, yaa begitulah…" Youngjae hanya kembali menatap keterdiaman Daehyun yang masih terus berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Kemudian Youngjae tersenyum kecil.

"Berhenti disini." Daehyun kemudian berhenti berlari diikuti oleh Youngjae dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ssstt." Daehyun menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya kemudian menunjuk pada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Menyuruh Youngjae melihatnya.

Mata Youngjae mengikuti kemana arah jari telunjuk Daehyun menunjuk. Kemudian mulutnya menganga lebar. "Ja-jadi… bukan di ruang tengah?" Ujarnya kaget.

Daehyun mengangguk. "Perkiraanku dan Zelo meleset. Mereka menyekap Kim Jongin di ruangan lain." Jawabnya. Kemudian Daehyun menekan satu tombol kecil yang terdapat di jam elektronik canggih yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

"Jongup! Aku sudah sampai di lokasi. Ternyata perkiraan kita meleset, Jongin tidak disekap di ruang tengah, melainkan di sebuah ruangan yang berada tidak jauh di dekat tangga menuju lantai dua." Lapor Daehyun.

"_Jinjja? Kalau begitu, bagaimana sekarang?"_

"Aku dan Youngjae masih belum memasuki ruangan itu. Begini saja, kalian teruslah berjalan sampai ke ruangan paling tengah. Sementara aku dan Youngjae akan masuk duluan."

"_Tidak! Itu bahaya, hyung! Tunggu saja kami!"_

"Kalian dimana?"

"_Kami sudah mulai berjalan dengan jalur lain."_

"Mwo? Jalur lain? Kenapa memilih jalur lain? Aish! Dengarkan aku. Jalur yang aku lewati adalah jalur paling aman tanpa penjagaan, kemungkinan besar jalur yang kalian lewati adalah jalur dengan banyak pengawasan juga penjagaan. Itu akan memakan waktu lama. Aku akan berjalan dengan Youngjae terlebih dahulu. Jika kalian sudah mendengar suara tembakan lebih dari tiga kali, maka aku dan Youngjae sudah dalam bahaya. Arasseo? Tolong jaga diri kalian. Dan juga lindungi Zelo, jangan sampai dia terluka sedikitpun."

"_Tapi, hyung_"_

Pip.

Daehyun langsung me-non-aktif-kan chip yang menempel di jam elektroniknya. Ia menatap Youngjae pasti. "Jae, aku didepan. Dan kau tetaplah dibelakangku. Kita akan maju lebih dulu. Kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan? Aku yakin kau bukan orang bodoh." Daehyun mulai mengatai Youngjae.

"Kau tau sendiri kalau aku tidak sebodoh dirimu. Dan lalu, kenapa aku dibelakangmu? Cara itu tidak pernah berhasil, Dae." Ujarnya.

Daehyun tersenyum. "Kita tidak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi. Kau hanya akan di persiapkan saat terakhir, seperti dimana para pahlawan akan menjadi pemenang dan tertawa di saat terakhir. Dan itu adalah dirimu. Hahaha…"

Youngjae menatap Daehyun aneh. "Kau gila!"

Daehyun hanya tersenyum. "Hanya kau yang mengerti bagaimana jalannya rencana A sampai Z. Sekarang, jika **rencana G** gagal, maka kita berdua akan menjalankan **rencana D**. mengerti?"

"Haaa, baiklah."

Daehyun mengangguk. "Ayo bersiap!" Daehyun mengambil posisinya. Setelah memastikan kalau senjatanya ada di balik jaket yang dipakainya, dalam hitungan ketiga dia langsung berlari menyerang orang-orang yang berjaga di sekitarnya.

.

BRUGH.

Bukh~ Dug~

.

"Jae! Sebelah kiri!"

Youngjae melihat ke sebelah kirinya, dan saat itu juga Youngjae langsung melempari sebuah tinju yang kuat pada musuh yang akan memukulnya dengan tongkat kayu.

.

Brukk!

Bugh~

Bukh bukh bukh~~

.

Dor! Dor!

Terdengar suara tembakan dari arah lain. Kemungkinan Yongguk sudah mengeluarkan revolvernya untuk menyerang musuh.

.

.

Daehyun dan Youngjae menghela nafas dalam setelah berhasil melumpuhkan sekitar Sembilan orang yang berjaga di ruang tengah. Sekarang, mereka berlari memasuki salah satu ruangan kecil tempat dimana Kim Jongin disekap.

"Hahaha~ kalian berhasil masuk kesini ternyata." Seseorang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka dengan berdiri disamping Kim Jongin.

Daehyun dan Youngjae hanya diam memandangi seseorang yang baru saja menyapanya itu. Kemudian mereka tersentak melihat Kim Jongin yang duduk dengan tangan dan kaki yang diikat pada kursi. Terlihat banyak luka lebam diwajahnya dan juga darah yang mengalir di hidung dan ujung bibirnya.

"Kalian pasukan khusus yang dikirim polisi? Mana uangnya?"

Daehyun dan Youngjae masih diam.

"Bisa kita melakukannya dengan tanpa kekerasan? Simpan saja uangnya di lantai, dan saat itu juga aku akan melepaskan anak ini. Bagaimana?" Tawarnya.

Daehyun memasang smirknya dan Youngjae tersenyum masam.

Namja itu menautkan alisnya. "Ada apa ini?"

Brak!

Yongguk, Himchan, Jongup, dan Zelo masuk ke ruangan itu. Kemudian berdiri dengan cool di samping Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Apakah pasukan khusus tim kepolisian hanya mengirimkan eman orang saja? Mudah~" Namja itu meremehkan.

"Kau adalah David Kim. Namja berusia 27 tahun. Ketua kelompok pembobol bank dua bulan yang lalu. Menjadi incaran polisi sejak tiga tahun terakhir dengan aksi pertamamu sebagai seorang pembunuh pemimpin perusahaan Choi Corp. Setelah menceraikan istri dan membunuh putramu sendiri yang bernama Daniel Kim, kau menjadi pembunuh dan penculik dengan memanfaatkan kekayaan orang yang kau jadikan sandera. Hari ini, kau menjadikan pewaris tunggal dari Kim Corp sebagai sanderamu, dengan meminta uang tebusan sebanyak 100 juta won kepada pemilik perusahaan itu. Benar begitu, David Kim?" Jongup menjelaskan.

Orang yang bernama David Kim itu hanya menyeringai. "Anak hebat!" Ujarnya.

"Dan asal perlu kau tau. Kami bukan anggota pasukan khusus dari tim kepolisian. Kami bahkan tidak mempunyai tanda pengenal jenis apapun. Apalagi kartu keanggotaan kepolisian." Himchan mulai menunjukkan senyuman liciknya.

"Jadi, siapa kalian?" David Kim tampak kaget dengan pernyataan Himchan barusan.

Yongguk menunjukkan smirk-nya. "Kami adalah B.A.P!" Ucapnya.

"B.A.P?"

"Kami bukanlah kelompok FBI yang diakui pemerintah. Justru kami adalah buronan Negara." Jelas Zelo menambahi.

"Kami berjalan sesuai perhitungan kami sendiri. Dan kami ada dimanapun sedang terjadi kasus kriminal." Ucap Youngjae dengan nada tenang.

"Dan kami disini karena sedang terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak beres disini." Tambah Daehyun. Ia menyeringai.

David tertawa keras. "Hahahaha~ anak nakal! Sebaiknya kalian diam saja dirumah dan minum susu kalian. Bukankah anak seumuran kalian masih dalam masa pertumbuhan? Dan biarkan saja polisi yang mengurus masalahku dengan si sialan ini." David menarik rambut Jongin dengan keras. Membuat Jongin berteriak kesakitan.

"Jangan pernah sekali lagi kau melukai Kim Jongin!" Seru Himchan.

"Aku tidak akan melukainya kalau saja uang itu ada di depan mataku sekarang…" Balas David. "Jadi, mana uangnya, anak manis?"

"Kami bahkan tidak membawa koper atau tas besar yang berisi uang ratusan juta won, bodoh!" Zelo tertawa sambil menyeringai.

Melihat Zelo yang berlaku seperti itu, David sangat marah. "Sialan kau!" David mengarahkan pistol yang ia pegang kearah Zelo dan langsung menembakkannya dua kali.

Dor! Dor!

Brukh!

Youngjae menubruk Zelo ke belakang, menghindarkan Zelo dari peluru yang di tembakkan oleh David. "Awh~" Ringis Zelo dan Youngjae bersamaan.

"Gwaenchana, Zelo?"

Zelo mengangguk. "Ne, Jae hyung. Gomawo…" Ucapnya kemudian ikut berdiri lagi bersama Youngjae.

Yongguk menatap David garang setelah melihatnya menembakkan pelurunya kepada Zelo. "Jadi kau menginginkan revolverku yang bekerja, hah? Baiklah." Dan saat itu juga, Youngguk mengarahkan revolvernya kearah David.

Dorr.

David dengan pintar menghindar. "Kuakui kalian memang hebat. Aku bahkan belum memberitau pihak Kim tentang lokasi penyanderaan putra sialannya, tapi kalian dengan sok tau sudah memasuki areaku. Dan kurasa sedikit bermain-main denga kalian akan menghilangkan kebosananku. Let's Rock!" David mengambil ancang-anang untuk menembak lagi.

Youngjae langsung membawa Zelo untuk mencari tempat sembunyi yang aman. Sementara Yongguk, Daehyun dan Jongup bersiap mencari benda untuk dijadikan perisai.

Terjadi kontak mata antara Daehyun dan Himchan. Gerakan mata Daehyun mmembuat Himchan mengerti bahwa diruangan itu masih ada orang yang harus dilindungi, yaitu Jongin. Telepathy mereka tidak disadari oleh David.

"Agh, sepertinya sedikit pemanasan dengan orang bodoh seperti David Kim akan sangat menyenangkan ya, Yongguk hyung!" Daehyun berteriak. Ia tersenyum penuh arti kearah Yongguk. Yongguk menatap Daehyun heran.

"Oh, ayolah… Aku sudah lama tidak memegang revolver kesayanganku. Jadi, kurasa David Kim yang bodoh akan cocok dijadikan percobaan ini. Bagaimana?" Jongup menjawab. Sepertinya ia mengerti akan teriakan Daehyun tadi.

Yongguk juga menatap Jongup tidak mengerti.

"Yongguk hyung, ayo sedikit bersenang-senang." Daehyun menambahi dengan senyuman penuh arti yang ia lemparkan pada Yongguk.

Yongguk akhirnya tertawa keras. "Ya. Kalian benar. Saatnya bersenang-senang dengan orang bodoh seperti David Kim. Come On!" Sepertinya Yongguk mulai mengerti dan ikut memanas-manasi David Kim yang sudah merah wajahnya menahan amarah.

"Kurang ajar! Kalian benar-benar membuatku marah!" David maju beberapa langkah dengan amarah yang memuncak dan menembakkan pistolnya kearah Daehyun, Yongguk dan Jongup. Namun mereka bertiga masih sigap menghindar dari peluru yang ditembakkan oleh David.

Himchan dengan cepat berlari kearah tidak mau menyia-nyiakan peluang yang diberikan Daehyun. Ia mencoba melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Jongin. Kemudian memapahnya ke samping ruangan. Bersama Youngjae dan Zelo.

"Hei, bodoh! Kemana peluru-mu tertembak?" Tanya Yongguk heran.

"Bukankah kami ada disini, hm?" Lanjut Jongup.

"Sudah kubilang. David Kim itu bodoh, kan?" Dan Daehyun menambahi. Mereka bertiga sudah ada dibelakang David.

Brukh!

Yongguk memberikan sebuah tinju yang keras dari kepalan tangannya. Membuat David kini tersungkur dan meringis pelan. Sedikit darah menetes dari ujung bibirnya.

"Dasar anak ingusan!" David bangun kembali. Dan dengan marah David mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Daehyun. "KAU!" Dan satu tembakan tertuju pada Daehyun.

Brugh.

Youngjae mendorong Daehyun sampai terjatuh.

"Jangan lengah, Jung Daehyun!" Bentak Youngjae.

Daehyun tersenyum. "Saatnya** rencana D**, Tuan Yoo Youngjae." Ucap Daehyun sedikit berbisik.

Youngjae mengangguk dan membantu Daehyun untuk bangun.

Daehyun melihat ke sudut ruangan. Ada Himchan dan Zelo yang sedang menjaga Jongin dengan Himchan yang bersiap memegang reolvernya. Kemudian ia melihat ke sudut Yongguk dan Jongup. Mereka berdua sedang berusaha menghindari tembakan yang diarahkan David pada mereka.

Daehyun dan Youngjae mengangguk bersamaan.

Daehyun berlari kearah kanan, dan Youngjae berlari kearah Kiri. Mereka berada di dua sisi yang berbeda.

Daehyun mengarahkan revolvernya kearah David Kim dan menekan pelatuknya. Peluru itu lurus menuju lengan kanan David, dan mengenai tepat di pergelangan tangannya. David kim yang saat itu sedang membidikkan pistolnya pada Jongup berbalik dengan geram memandang Daehyun. Ia mengusap lengannya yang berdarah. Daehyun tertawa kecil.

"Aaaaarrrggghh!" David mengerang. Ia menatap Daehyun tajam. "Sialan kau!" Desisnya. David mengarahkan pistol yang dipegang dengan tangan kirinya kearah Daehyun. Hendak menembak Daehyun.

DOR!

Tubuh David melemas dan ambruk saat itu juga. David menatap kebelakang dan melihat Youngjae yang tersenyum kearahnya. Ia memegang bagian punggungnya, basah. Dan itu adalah darah.

"Bagaimana rasanya tembakan dari revolverku? Hangat? Bukankah punggung adalah bagian yang bagus untuk merasakan peluru baru?" Youngjae bergumam dengan sebuah kekehan. Youngjae memberikan sebuah senyumam manis kepada Daehyun.

Daehyun balas tersenyum. "Kerja bagus, tuan Yoo." Sahutnya.

Penglihatan David semakin buram. Ia melihat Daehyun yang ada dihadapannya tertawa senang dan juga anggota B.A.P lain bertepuk tangan. Perlahan, penglihatan dan pendengarannya memudar.

Brukh.

David Kim terkulai lemas. Bahkan tidak sadarkan diri.

Semuanya masih di posisinya masing-masing. Zelo melangkah menghampiri David, berjongkok disamping tubuh David. "Youngjae hyung, kau membunuhnya? Kalau benar, kita akan menjadi buronan Korea dengan harga tinggi, loh." Kata Zelo polos. Jari telunjuknya menekan-nekan pipi David, sepertinya gemas.

"Wah, pasangan emas kita berhasil melumpuhkan musuh muda hari ini…" Seru Jongup takjub. Ia menyimpan kembali revolvernya di balik jaket yang ia kenakan.

Youngjae dan Daehyun hanya tertawa. "**Rencana D** memang tidak pernah berhasil jika musuh kita pintar." Ujar Daehyun.

"Karena musuh kita bodoh, jadi **rencana D** berjalan dengan mulus." Youngjae menambahi dengan revolver yang sudah tersimpan di saku celananya.

"Jadi, kalian tidak menggunakan **rencana G**?" Tanya Himchan. Ia sudah berdiri tapi tetap tidak menjauhi tubuh Jongin yang terbaring di lantai yang sudah kusam.

Daehyun terkekeh. Ia duduk bersila kaki di lantai. Kepalanya menggeleng. "Anniyo. Aku dan Youngjae menggunakan **rencana D** karena aku pikir **rencana G** tidak akan berhasil dengan keadaan sulit seperti ini." Jawabnya.

"Kalian memang hebat." Puji Himchan. Dipastikan kalau revolver milik Himchan sudah ia simpan di balik jaketnya.

"Yongguk hyung, kenapa rasanya revolverku ringan sekali? Hmm, berbeda dari revolverku yang biasanya…" Tanya Youngjae sambil menatap Yongguk yang berdiri lima meter darinya dengan tangan yang terlipat.

"Aku juga. Sepertinya peluru yang dipasang di revolverku bukan peluru yang biasanya kita pakai. Benar kan, hyung?" Daehyun menimpali. "Rasanya beda saat aku menembak."

"Aku memang sengaja memasang setting yang berbeda untuk revolver milik kalian. Aku memperingan dan mengganti pelurunya. Aku pikir kalian akan selalu bergerak tiba-tiba dan tanpa memberitau, jadi aku memasang setting dengan hampir sempurna. Peluru yang kalian pakai adalah peluru yang tidak berbahaya. Sebenarnya peluru kita sama, hanya saja berbeda dari biasanya. Hanya settingnya saja yang aku setting berbeda." Jelas Yongguk.

"Lalu, apa David Kim mati dengan tembakan di pergelangan tangan dan punggungnya?" Tanya Zelo polos sambil menunjuk kearah tubuh David Kim.

Yongguk menggeleng. "Dia tidak mati. Hanya untuk beberapa saat dia tidak akan sadar. Kalau kita membunuhnya, kita akan menjadi buronan termahal dunia. Jadi, biarkan saja selanjutnya tugas kepolisian." Jawabnya.

Semuanya mengangguk paham.

"Sebaiknya cepat telpon pihak keluarga Kim dan bawa juga ambulans untuk Kim Jongin. Sepertinya dia mendapat luka pukulan yang serius." Perintah Himchan. Ia memandangi Jongin.

"Siap! Aku akan segera menghubungi pihak keluarga Kim dengan jaringan area G5498." Jongup mengambil ponselnya dan kemudian memasang setting untuk jaringannya. Agar nomor yang ia pakai tidak terlacak oleh siapapun dan tidak diketahui tentang identintas apapun.

Jongup sedang sibuk men-setting ponselnya. Yongguk sedang berdiri santai sambil tangannya yang terlipat. Himchan sedang menjaga Jongin. Daehyun yang tersenyum sambil duduk bersila kaki di lantai. Zelo yang masih berjongkok di depan tubuh David Kim. Sementara Youngjae, ia sedang mengusap keringatnya yang mengucur. Untuk sesaat, mereka bisa bernafas lega karena mereka bisa melumpuhkan David Kim, sang penjahat.

Yongguk melangkah dengan pelan mendekati David, bermaksud untuk mengamankan namja muda yang menjadi buronan polisi semenjak tiga tahun lalu itu.

Youngjae menatap David Kim dengan lekat. Ia ingin memastikan kalau baru saja ia melihat jemari orang itu yang bergerak kecil. _'Zelo dalam bahaya!'_ Batinnya. Ia memandang kearah Zelo yang sedang berjongkok di samping tubuh David yang tergeletak. _'Tidak ada kesempatan untuk Zelo berlari. Bisa saja David menembaknya!'_ Batinnya lagi. Ia melihat kearah Yongguk yang masih berjalan dengan tenang. _'Tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk Yongguk hyung menyelamatkan Zelo. Semua orang disini bisa menjadi korban.'_

"BAHAYA!"

Sret!

Brukh!

"Semuanya! MUNDUR!"

Youngjae menubruk Zelo kemudian memeluknya erat. Membawanya berguling-guling sampai menjauhi David Kim yang kini sedang menembakkan pistolnya kesembarang arah.

Himchan mengambil lagi revolver yang sudah disimpannya kemudian mengambil posisi siaga melindungi Kim Jongin. Jongup mendekatkan diri pada Yongguk dan keduanya kembali mengambil revolver mereka masing-masing. Daehyun yang saat itu sedang duduk bersila kaki, kini ia sudah berdiri karena teriakan Youngjae. Belum sempat ia mengambil revolvernya, mata tajamnya sudah melihat sesuatu.

"Youngjae! Menyingkir!" Teriaknya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Daehyun berlari menuju Youngjae yang sedang memeluk –melindungi- Zelo.

DORRR!

Tubuh Youngjae bergetar seketika. Matanya membulat sempurna. "D-daehyun?" Gumamnya saat ia merasakan tubuh Daehyun yang jatuh ambruk ke punggungnya.

Zelo yang dipeluk oleh Youngjae melepaskan diri dari pelukan Youngjae dan melihat ke belakang. Zelo memandang kaget apa yang ia lihat. "Daehyun…hyung?" Gumamnya.

"Daehyun, gwaenchana? Daehyun!" Youngjae memeluk Daehyun dengan darah dari pundak kiri Daehyun yang mengalir.

Mata tajam Daehyun melihat pistol yang dipegang David mengarah kearah Youngjae dan Zelo meskipun dalam keadaan terbaring dan mata tertutupnya. Daehyun berlari dengan cepat menuju Youngjae tanpa bisa mengeluarkan revolvernya, berniat melindungi Youngjae dan Zelo. Dan saat tembakan David terlepas, pundak kiri Daehyun yang terkena. Daehyun yang berada di belakang Youngjae.

"SIAL!"Yongguk berlari dan dengan segera memberikan tinju pada David. Membuat David kini kembali tidak sadarkan diri. "Himchan! Kau obati Daehyun sebisamu dan Zelo kau jaga Jongin. Youngjae, bantu Himchan! Jongup, cepat hubungi polisi dan pihak keluarga Kim! Biar aku yang mengurus bajingan ini!" Perintah Yongguk. Ia sudah mengamankan David Kim dan bisa dipastikan kalau David Kim tidak akan bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Daehun! Jung Daehyun!" Youngjae berteriak nama Jung Daehyun sambil memandanginya dengan wajah sedih. Menatap Daehyun yang sudah menutup mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya…_

_Seoul International Hospital__

"Jongin, kau tidak tau kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Seru Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Dimana para penjahat itu?" Tanya Jongin. Banyak perban yang menempel di tubuhnya juga plaster yang menempel di wajahnya. Jongin kini terbaring di sebuah ruangan di Seoul International Hospital.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tersenyum. "Mereka sudah ditangani polisi." Jawabnya.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Ternyata yang menculikmu adalah orang yang sudah menjadi buronan polisi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya diam. Ia masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Oia, Jongin. Apa yang kau lihat saat kau berada disana? Kenapa saat polisi datang, David Kim sudah dilumpuhkan bersama anak buahnya yang dikumpulkan di suatu ruangan? Dan tubuhmu juga ditemukan terduduk dengan menyandar ke salah satu dinding. Apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. "Aku tidak ingat. Hanya saja yang aku dengar, ada suara tembakan. Aku mencoba melihat, namun semuanya buram. Ada sekitar beberapa orang namja yang menembak saat itu." Jawabnya sambil sedikit menerawang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Polisi bilang, peluru yang digunakan juga peluru yang tidak berbahaya, tidak mematikan." Lanjutnya.

Jongin tersenyum. "Mungkin mereka pahlawan." Gumamnya.

"Kami bukan pahlawan." Ujar seseorang.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatap orang itu kaget. "Nu-nuguya?" Taya mereka.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan ini. Sepertinya ini adalah milikmu. Aku menemukannya saat di gudang tua itu." Kata orang itu. Ia melemparkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk sebelah sayap pada Jongin.

Jongin menangkapnya dengan sigap. _"Ini… kalung yang diberikan Kyungsoo saat hubungan kami berjalan satu tahun."_ Batin Jongin.

"Kau harus mengatakan terimakasih pada Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung. Aku juga kesini hanya untuk memeriksakan bahuku saja. David Kim sialan itu sudah dengan lancang membuat tulang lenganku bermasalah. Ck." Gerutu namja itu sendirian sambil mengusap bagian lengan sampai bahunya yang memakai perban.

"Siapa kau?"

Orang itu tersenyum. "Ingatlah. Aku adalah Jung Daehyun. Dari B.A.P! Jaa, Jongin-sshi…" Dalam sekejap mata, sosok yang mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah Daehyun itu menghilang.

"Jung Daehyun? B.A.P?" Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling bertatapan heran.

.

.

.

.

.

_B.A.P's Mansion__

"Hyung! Sepertinya kekuatan Reed Richard di Fantastic Four itu keren!" Seru Zelo. Ia sedang menonton versi animasi dari film produksi Mavells.

Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu hanya fiksi, Zelo." Ucapnya sambil membaca Koran.

Jongup yang sedang berlatih angkat besi di ruang tengah ikut berseru. "Aku lebih suka menjadi penembak jitu seperti Yongguk hyung daripada memiliki kekuatan seperti Ben." Sahutnya. Zelo memandang Jongup aneh.

"Hyung, kenapa aku tidak boleh memegang revolver?" Tanya Zelo. Ia menatap seseorang yang sedang memainkan buah apel merah di belakangnya. Bang Yongguk.

Yongguk balas menatap Zelo. "Setelah saatnya, aku akan melatihmu langsung dengan revolvermu sendiri. Untuk saat ini, kami hanya ingin kau tidak terluka apapun." Jawabnya. Zelo tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh pada Yongguk, karena Zelo tau jawabannya pasti sama.

"Hey~ ada yang ikut pergi menjenguk Daehyun?" Tanya Youngjae setengah berteriak.

"Aku ikut, Youngjae hyung!" Heboh Zelo.

Himchan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah kekanakkan Zelo.

"Kajja!" Ajak Youngjae.

"Tunggu. Tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari masion saat ini!" Larang Yongguk.

"Wae?" Zelo terheran.

"Karena saat ini polisi sedang melakukan pencarian khusus. Bahkan SWAT dan FBI juga dikerahkan. Nama kita sudah terpampang di berita utama semua surat kabar bahkan internet." Jawab Jongup. Ia masih megangkat besi-besi itu sehingga otot dilengannya terbentuk.

"Lagipula, Daehyun sudah disini." Kata Himchan. Tangannya menunjuk pada orang yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk.

Dapat Youngjae lihat kalau Daehyun tersenyum disana sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Hai, semuanya." Sapanya.

Zelo berlari dan kemudian memeluk Daehyun. "Hyungieeee~!" Teriaknya.

Daehyun balas memeluk Zelo. "Hai, Zelo. Apa kau sudah tumbuh dewasa? Bukankah aku sudah meninggalkanmu selama bertahun-tahun, kenapa masih terlihat kekanakkan, hm? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Daehyun setengah bercanda.

Zelo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Daehyun kesal. "Hyung meninggalkanku baru satu hari. Jangan membuatku kesal, hyung. Dan jangan bercanda saat disini sedang mengkhawtirkanmu." Ujarnya kesal.

Daehyun tertawa kemudian mengacak rambut Zelo. "Hahaha~ Arasseoyo. Aku lelah, aku ke kamar dulu. Bangunkan aku saat makan malam, ya? Bye." Daehyun berjalan dengan santai menuju ruangannya.

"Yak, hyung!" Zelo berseru.

"Jangan ribut, Zelo. Biarkan aku tidur."

"Daehyun, kau berhutang penjelasan rencana padaku!" Yongguk berkata santai.

"Tenang hyung, akan kujelaskan setelah makan malam."

"Daehyun hyung, bagaimana udara di rumah sakit?" Tanya Jongup.

"Tidak enak. Jangan berharap aku kesana lagi. Itu menyeramkan."

"Dae! Harga kita naik lagi. Mungkin polisi sedang melakukan pencarian khusus." Sahut Himchan.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Tapi kita tidak bersalah apapun. Yaa, hidup itu indah."

Blam.

Daehyun menutup pintu ruangannya.

Youngjae hanya terdiam. Kemudian menysusul Daehyun.

.

_DaeJae side__

"Hei, tuan Jung!"

"Jangan menggangguku, Yoo!"

"Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan tentang bahumu, hah?"

"Besok akan sembuh."

"Seriuslah sedikit, Jung!"

"…"

"Kami khawatir. Apalagi aku. Kau mengerti itu, Daehyun pabbo?"

"…"

"Sudah kubilang, **rencana D** tidak akan berhasil. Kalau kau menggunakan **rencana B**, setidaknya kau tidak akan terluka, Daehyun."

"…"

"Aku membencimu saat kau melakukan hal itu."

"…"

"Kau yang terbaik, Jung Daehyun."

Youngjae menaikkan selimut yang di pakai Daehyun sampai ke dadanya. Youngjae tau kalau Daehyun tidak tidur semalaman karena luka yang di dapatnya kemarin. Ia menuju rumah sakit setelah Himchan megantarkannya dan setelah itu ia menyuruh Himchan untuk pulang meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah sakit. Mungkin itu membuat Daehyun sangat lelah hari ini.

"Gomawo." Bisik Youngjae.

.

'_**Lagi. Kelompok tanpa identitas itu melumpuhkan buronan lama polisi bernama David Kim yang beraksi sejak tiga tahun silam. Juga menyelamatkan putra dari pemilik perusahaan Kim Corp yang bernama Kim Jongin. Menurut laporan polisi, mereka tidak terdaftar di Negara juga tidak memiliki identitas asli. Polisi menambahkan kalau kelompok itu adalah B.A.P yang kita ketahui sebagai pahlawan. Namun polisi membantah itu dan membuat harga buron untuk mereka menjadi tinggi. Bisa dipastikan kalau untuk minggu ini, buron dengan harga tertinggi adalah B.A.P!... Demikian kamu siarkan acara ini… kami, SBS Channel News, mengabarkan…'**_

Plip.

Yongguk mematikan TV-nya.

"Inilah tujuan hidup yang sesungguhnya."

.

.

.

.

**END_**


	2. Chapter 2 :: About

B.A.P Mission

About…

.

Cast :: B.A.P Member

Pairing :: All Official Pairing

Genre :: Friendship, Action, Family, Hurt

Rating :: T

.

Summary :: Best Absolute Perfect. Kelompok FBI yang tidak diakui oleh pemerintah. Beranggotakan enam orang yang ahli di masing-masing bidangnya. "Aku harus melindungi kalian!" / "Aku benci Yongguk hyung!" / "Sial! Aku tidak bisa menembak kalau begini!" / Chap 2 Update! / BAP Fiction / DLDR!

Disclaimer :: BAP TS Entertainment. Jung Daehyun itu punyakuuuuu :*

.

Warning :: Typo(s). Alur berantakan. Cerita gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Etc…

.

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya ^^ sungguh, aku jadi bingung harus bilang apa… Awalnya, aku gak akan ngelanjutin fict ini, tapi ada banyak pertanyaan yang belum kejawab di chap sebelumnya, juga ada permintaan untuk ngejadiin ini series/multichapter, aku jadi ada ide buat ngelanjutin ini lagi. Membongkar masa lalu para anggota BAP dan bagaimana cara mereka hidup dan mendapatkan uang ^^

Dari mulai chap ini, aku akan nyeritain sisi BAP member. Dari mulai Yongguk, Himchan, Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan Zelo. Bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi buron dan sebagainya.

Chap ini hanya berisi tentang sehari setelah Daehyun pulang dari rumah sakit dan sedikit masa lalu mereka dari sisi Yongguk. Chap depan baru ada lagi misi buat nyelametin orang ^^

Makasih banget sekali lagi buat yang udah baca dan review ^^ beri aku komentar kalian lagi yaa di chap ini :)

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read!

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Yongguk sedang membaca sebuah berita yang menjadi headline di semua situs berita di internet. Ya, berita tentang mereka. Tangannya terus bergerak diatas keyboard laptopnya. Kadang, keningnya mengkerut saat ia melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Matanya membaca semua berita yang terbit dengan serius.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan headline hari ini, Yongguk?" Seseorang menghampiri Yongguk dan duduk disampingnya.

Tanpa menolehpun Yongguk sudah tau kalau itu adalah Himchan. Sebenarnya, Yongguk tidak ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi ia merasa 'harus' menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang Himchan lontarkan padanya. "Bukankah itu bagus? Kita menjadi buronan termahal Negara dan pemasukan kita akan lebih banyak kali ini." Jawab Yongguk masih dengan membaca salah satu berita di internet.

"Huff…" Himchan membuang nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa yang sedang ia duduki bersama Yongguk. "Tapi, walaupun pemasukan kita kali ini lebih banyak, itu akan membuat _mereka_ terjebak dalam bahaya."

Yongguk diam, ia menutup laptopnya dengan kasar. Kemudian ia menatap Himchan yang sedang menutup matanya. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan _mereka_ ikut terseret dalam bahaya. Akan aku pastikan, kalau Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup, Junhong, dan termasuk kau akan selalu berada dalam perlindunganku." Ucap Yongguk.

Himchan membuka matanya dan mendapati Yongguk sedang menatapnya. "Hey… Aku tau apa tujuanmu. Jadi, jangan merasa _mereka_ adalah tanggung jawabmu sendirian. Ingat, aku juga adalah yang tertua disini, jadi aku juga mempunyai hak atas perlindungan kalian." Himchan tersenyum.

Yongguk menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menatap langit-langit mansionnya. Pikirannya sedang berkelana jauh ke masa lampau.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?" Tanya Himchan.

Yongguk menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya.

"Aku tau kau sedang berbohong padaku. Tapi, yasudahlah. Aku cukup tau apa jadinya kalau memaksamu." Himchan terkekeh pelan. Membuat Yongguk sedikit memperlihatkan sedikit senyumnya. "Uhm~ kapan kau akan melatih Zelo untuk memegang revolver? Bukankah ini adalah waktu yang tepat?"

Yongguk diam.

"Yongguk…"

"Tidak saat ini. Junhong masih belum bisa memegang sebuah revolver untuk sekarang. Masih terlalu berbahaya."

"Bukankah tangannya sudah pulih?"

"Belum sepenuhnya pulih. Dan aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk melatih anak itu. Tapi untuk sekarang, dia masih harus bersabar. Kau mengerti bukan?" Yongguk menatap Himchan kembali. Kini, tatapannya seperti berharap sesuatu pada orang yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Bang. Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu. Karena aku juga mengalami hal yang sama pada Youngjae. Dan yah, kita akan sama-sama berjuang disini. Mempertahankan mereka dan melindungi mereka." Himchan tersenyum. "Aku tau kau benar-benar memikirkan segalanya yang terbaik untuk mereka berempat. Dan ini bukanlah jalan yang salah. Aku percaya." Lanjut Himchan.

Yongguk benar-benar tersenyum sekarang. Senyuman yang diperlihatkan hanya pada Himchan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Hanya sedikit keluar untuk membeli yoghurt untuk Daehyun dan Jongup. Tenang saja, aku cukup cerdik untuk masalah penyamaran. Jangan khawatir." Himchan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mansion itu. Meninggalkan Yongguk yang menatap punggung Himchan sampai namja itu tidak lagi terlihat olehnya.

Yongguk membuang nafas kasar. Ingin sekali ia memutar kembali waktu dan tidak memilih jalan seperti ini. Namun dia bisa apa? Sekarang, hanya tinggal menjalani apa yang dipilihnya dulu. Melindungi kelima orang yang tinggal satu mansion dengannya dengan semua yang ia punya. Tidak akan membiarkan salah satu dari mereka terluka sedikitpun, sampai semua kesalahannya terbalas…

"Mianhae…" Gumam Yongguk pelan. Menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja sedang mengangkat besi-besi kesayangannya didalam ruagannya yang bernuansa hijau. Membuat otot-otot dilengannya terbentuk dengan sempurna.

Brak!

Seorang namja lain datang dengan membuka pintu cukup keras, membuat besi-besi yang sedang dimainkannya jatuh dari tangannya. "Yak! Zelo! Jangan membanting pintu kamarku seenaknya!" Namja itu membentak kasar pada namja yang baru saja membanting pintunya. "Haa, lihat. Besiku jadi jatuh." Lanjutnya kesal.

Tapi, namja yang ia panggil Zelo malah tidak peduli dengan semua kekesalan hyungnya dan malah dengan seenaknya menghempaskan tubunya di kasur yang ada disana. "Mianhae, Jongup hyung." Desahnya kecil.

Jongup merasa ada yang aneh dengan dongsaeng paling kecilnya itu. Tidak biasanya ia datang dengan membanting pintu dan menaiki kasur orang tanpa ijin. Jongup yakin, ada yang tidak beres dengan si kecil itu.

Jongup membiarkan besi-besi kesayangannya tergeletak dilantai dan mendekati Zelo. Duduk didekatnya. "Ada yang mengganggumu, Zelo?" Tanya Jongup lembut. Yang Jongup tau, Zelo itu sangat sensitive, kasar sedikit matanya akan berkaca-kaca. Jadi, sebisa mungkin ia ingin bertanya selembut mungkin pada namja manis itu.

Zelo menggeleng pelan. Dan Jongup tau kalau itu adalah kebohongannya.

"Jangan menutupinya dariku, Zelo. Kau tidak pandai berbohong." Ucap Jongup. Berusaha membuat Zelo berkata apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Zelo bangun dan duduk disamping Jongup. Ia memeluk boneka beruang milik Jongup dengan erat. "Aku benci Yongguk hyung!" Serunya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada boneka besar yang sedang dipeluknya, sehingga membuat seruannya teredam oleh boneka itu.

Jongup memandang Zelo dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memang kenapa dengan Yongguk hyung? Bukankah kau tidak memiliki masalah khusus dengannya?" Tanya Jongup heran. Ya, Jongup heran dengan maksud dari ucapan Zelo tadi. Seingatnya, dari awal sampai detik ini, Yongguk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Zelo marah dan kesal sehingga membuat Zelo mengatakan kalau ia membenci Yongguk.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang belum boleh memegang revolver? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak boleh memegang senjata? Kenapa aku yang hanya tidak boleh keluar rumah? Kenapa hanya aku yang selalu dianggap lemah?" Deretan pertanyaan Zelo membuat Jongup sedikit tersentak kaget. Dan semua itu membuat Jongup sedikit terdiam sesaat.

"Itu…"

Zelo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jongup melanjutkan kata-katanya dari belakang kepala boneka beruang yang sedang dipeluknya.

"Mungkin Yongguk hyung masih mencari waktu yang tepat untukmu menjadi seorang penembak. Dan kau tau, kan? Semua orang yang ada di mansion ini sangat melindungimu karena semuanya menyayangimu. Dan tentunya tidak ingin kau terluka…" Jawab Jongup seadanya. Ia sebenarnya bingung harus menjawab apa, karena sesungguhnya ia benar-benar tidak tau apa jawaban dari rentetan pertanyaan Zelo.

"Wae? Kenapa jawabannya selalu sama?"

Jongup mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Jongup tidak mengerti.

"Himchan hyung dan Daehyun hyung juga menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Sebenarnya, apa yang dibilang menyayangiku adalah terus merepotkan kalian, sehingga terus membuatku harus menjadi beban untuk kalian? Aku tidak percaya kalau Yongguk hyung melakukan ini padaku agar demi kebaikanku!"

"Zelo! Jaga bicaramu! Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu tentang Yongguk hyung!" Jongup sedikit membentak, membuat Zelo terdiam beberapa saat karena takut. "Mi-mianhae, Zelo. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Jongup yang sadar telah membentak Zelo segera meminta maaf.

"Apa aku salah kalau membenci Yongguk hyung?"

"Tentu saja itu salah." Seru Jongup refleks. "Yongguk hyung yang telah melindungi kita, jadi seharusnya kita tidak membencinya. Ada saatnya Yongguk hyung memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk kebaikan kita. Karena dia adalah pemimpin yang sangat kuat, makanya aku dan yang lain sangat mempercayainya. Kau ingat saat kemarin David Kim hendak menembakmu? Orang yang pertama kali mengeluarkan amarahnya adalah Yongguk hyung. Dan saat Daehyun hyung terkena peluru David Kim, Yongguk hyung juga yang pertama kali membungkam segala pergerakkan David Kim. Itu adalah salah satu kenyataan kalau Yongguk hyung sangat tidak suka jika salah satu diantara kita terluka." Jelas Jongup panjang lebar.

Zelo terdiam, seperti sedang berpikir.

"Bagaimana? Masih tidak mengerti?" Tanya Jongup.

Zelo menggeleng dan kemudian tertawa lebar. "Anniyo. Aku sudah mengerti. Hehe, gomawo hyung. Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal sekasar itu terhadap Yongguk hyung. Kalau Yongguk hyung mendengar aku mengatakan hal itu, mungkin aku sudah digantung hidup-hidup." Zelo agak merinding juga saat membayangkan betapa marahnya Yongguk kalau ia mendengarnya mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya.

Jongup tertawa. "Bahkan mungkin kau akan dimasukkan ke kandang hiu, Zelo. Hahaha~" Jongup melihat kalau Zelo sudah tertawa kembali. Yah, Jongup tau kalau Zelo adalah namja polos. Zelo hanya namja yang akan senang jika ada yang membuatnya tertawa dan juga bisa merasakan kesal yang berlebihan saat apa yang dia inginkan tidak ia dapatkan. Seperti anak kecil.

.

.

Youngjae membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi satu gelas susu coklat panas dan sepiring nasi goreng pasta kesukaan Daehyun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Daehyun untuk menyuruhnya sarapan.

"Jung Daehyun… Cepat bangun dan sarapan." Teriak Youngjae dari luar kamar Daehyun. Tapi sebelum Daehyun menjawab, Youngjae sudah membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk seenaknya ke dalam kamar Daehyun.

"Ya! Yoo Youngjae! Kau tidak sopan!" Seru Daehyun saat melihat Youngjae masuk kekamarnya dengan seenaknya.

Youngjae hanya nyengir menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya dan kemudian menyimpan sarapan untuk Daehyun diatas sebuah meja nakas yang berada disana. "Kau itu seperti siput. Daritadi Himchan hyung sudah memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak juga turun untuk sarapan." Youngjae berkata dengan suara yang agak tinggi. Dapat Youngjae lihat kalau Daehyun sedang menggerakkan pundak sebelah kirinya yang dalam misi terakhirnya terkena oleh tembakan musuh.

"Aku bukan seperti siput, babbo! Aku hanya masih ingin tidur dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku baru saja bangun…"

"Kalau kau bukan siput, berarti kau itu kerbau yang suka tidur." Balas Youngjae. Ia duduk dengan santai di kasur empuk milik Daehyun.

"Yak! Tidak sopan!" Seru Daehyun tidak terima. Ingin sekali ia membalas perkataan Youngjae, namun perutnya sudah berbunyi pertanda minta diisi.

Youngjae tertawa keras saat mendengar bunyi perut Daehyun. "Hahaha~ Tuan Jung! Sepertinya kali ini aku menang darimu. Rupanya, mengajakmu berperang sebelum sarapan adalah hal yang menguntungkan untukku, huahahahaa~" Youngjae masih tertawa puas.

Merasa kesal karena ditertawakan oleh Youngjae, Daehyun mengambil bantal yang ada didekatnya dan melemparkannya pada Youngjae.

Bukh~

Satu pukulan bantal dari Jung Daehyun tepat mengenai wajah seorang Yoo Youngjae. "Yak! Jung Daehyun! Apa yang ka-"

Bukh~

Pukulan bantal mendarat dengan sempurna lagi di wajah Youngjae. Dan terus seperti itu, sampai Youngjae kewalahan dengan serangan bantal dari Daehyun.

"Jung Daehyun! Berhenti!" Teriak Youngjae frustasi. Sementara itu telinganya dapat mendengar kalau Daehyun sedang menertawakannya dengan puas.

"Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa menang dariku, Yoo. Hahaha~ ini, rasakan! Hap! Hap!" Daehyun terus saja melempari Youngjae dengan bantal, sehingga membuat semua bantal yang ada disana berserakan.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Berhenti, Jung! Ah! Aku bilang… Berhenti! Hey, Jung!" Youngjae terus meronta, meminta Daehyun menghentikan aksi lempar bantal padanya. Karena, walaupun tidak sakit, tetap saja membuat dirinya kesulitan bernafas.

Sampai akhirnya…

"AAAKKH~" Sebuah rintihan keluar dari mulut Daehyun. Dan dengan itu, berhenti pula serangan bantal pada Youngjae.

Youngjae yang mendengar Daehyun berteriak seperti itu langsung kaget dan segera menghampiri Daehyun. Youngjae bisa melihat raut wajah kesakitan diwajah Daehyun, Daehyun juga tampak memegangi pundak kirinya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Perban itu kembali basah oleh cairan berwarna merah, darah. "Daehyun!" Pekik Youngjae. "Gwaenchana?" Youngjae mendudukkan Daehyun di kasurnya.

"Akkhh~" Daehyun terus merintih seperti itu.

"Daehyun-ah…"

"Gwaenchana, hanya sedikit luka ringan yang kembali terbuka. Bisa tolong panggilkan Himchan hyung? Aku rasa, aku butuh bantuannya sekarang…"

"Tapi…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yoo. Dan, kubiarkan kau lolos kali ini. Tapi untuk kedepannya, aku yang akan kembali memenangkannya." Daehyun terkikik saat melihat wajah Youngjae yang sedang kesal.

"Kyaa! Disaat sakit seperti ini kau masih saja memikirkan hal itu. Baiklah, nanti akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut padaku." Ucap Youngjae kesal. Membuat Daehyun semakin mentertawakannya. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan mencari Himchan hyung dulu…"

Youngjae pun keluar, mencari Himchan. Karena, hanya Himchan yang mengerti tentang segala tentang kesehatan.

Tinggallah Daehyun sendiri dikamarnya. Ia masih memegangi pundaknya yang sedikit basah oleh darah. "Sial! Aku tidak akan bisa menembak kalau begini!" Desisnya sambil sedikit meringis. "Aku… harus berusaha menyembunyikan tentang pundak sialan ini!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued~

.

.

.

.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan dan gak sesuai harapan *deep bow*

Semoga masih berkenan ngasih review hehehe

Gomawo ^^


	3. Chapter 3 :: Mistake

**B.A.P Mission**

**Mistake**

**.**

**Cast :: B.A.P Member**

**Pairing :: All Official Pairing**

**Genre :: Friendship, Action, Family, Hurt**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: Best Absolute Perfect. Kelompok FBI yang tidak diakui oleh pemerintah. Beranggotakan enam orang yang ahli di masing-masing bidangnya. "Itu revolvermu. Mulai sekarang, itu milikmu. Berlatihlah…" / "Itu Xi Luhan!" / "Kenapa bukan Yongguk hyung yang melatihku?" / "Tangan kiriku… sudah sama lemahnya dengan tangan kananku." / Chap 3 Update! / BAP Fiction / DLDR!**

**Disclaimer :: BAP **** TS Entertainment. Jung Daehyun itu punyakuuuuu :***

**.**

**Warning :: Typo(s). Alur berantakan. Cerita gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Etc…**

**.**

**Yeeeyyy~ aku datang dengan chapther 3! (^o^)**

**Semoga chap ini lebih panjang. Dan, terimakasih untuk semua dukungannya :D sehingga ff ini bisa jadi multichapter yang dengan anehnya idenya terus ngalir untuk menguak masa lalu para member.**

**Kali ini, targetnya adalah Xi Luhan…**

**Maaf kalau mengecewakan :'(**

**Mohon reviewnya lagi untuk chap ini, okee…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Daehyun? Sepertinya apa yang kau katakan tentang keadaanmu yang baik-baik saja itu semua bohong…" Himchan sedang mengganti perban di bahu Daehyun. Cukup kaget juga sebenarnya saat mendengar Youngjae yang berteriak-teriak meminta bantuan padanya.

"Yak, ish~ jangan ditekan, hyung… Sakiiittt…" Daehyun meringis saat dengan sengaja Himchan mengusap bagian luka milik Daehyun.

"Oh, maaf. Aku sengaja." Himchan tertawa kecil. "Lagipula aku hanya mengusapnya, bukan menekannya."

"Kau menyebalkan, hyung!" Gerutu Daehyun.

"Sudah selesai. Aku harap kau tidak melakukan perang lagi dengan Youngjae atau lukamu tidak akan pernah sembuh. Ah, aku tidak percaya kalau kalian sangat kekanakkan. Bahkan lebih kekanakkan dari pada Zelo, aku pikir." Himchan merapihkan kotak P3K-nya dan kemudian beralih tempat duduk menjadi di kursi yang ada di kamar Daehyun.

Daehyun menatap Himchan malas. "Aku tidak perang dengannya. Tapi dia yang mengajakku perang." Bantahnya, mencoba membela diri.

"Aku tau bagaimana sifatmu, Daehyun. Dan kau itu termasuk kekanakkan karena dengan mudah kau langsung masuk ke dalam jebakan yang Youngjae buat untukmu." Himchan terkekeh. "Aku mungkin salah, karena Youngjae melakukannya karena ingin selalu membuatmu tertawa." Himchan mengangkat bahunya pelan, pertanda kalau ia kurang yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Daehyun terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan oleh Himchan. "Well, dia memang selalu saja bisa membuatku sedikit terhibur." Ucap Daehyun pelan. "Seperti bagaimana hanya kau yang bisa membuat Yongguk hyung tersenyum bahkan tertawa." Lanjutnya, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Himchan.

Himchan kikuk. Ia gugup. "Ahm? Aku? Apa-apaan kau, Daehyun?" Katanya terbata. Sementara Daehyun hanya terkikik saat melihat reaksi Himchan yang berlebihan.

"Mengakulah, maka aku akan berhenti menggodamu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti." Seru Himchan lagi. Kini, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Daehyun. Anak itu benar-benar membuat Himchan mati karena kikuk ~ ~

Daehyun masih menertawakan hyung-nya. Menurutnya, Himchan itu lucu. Sedikit saja membicarakan Yongguk, maka Himchan akan menjadi salah tingkah. Yah, contohnya saja seperti ini. Maka dari itu, Daehyun suka sekali menggoda hyung tertua keduanya setelah Yongguk…

"Berhenti tertawa, Jung Daehyun! Atau aku akan menutup mulutmu dengan botol alcohol ini?!" Dan, bisa dipastikan kalau Daehyun berhenti tertawa. Hanya saja tubuhnya bergetar, menahan gelak tawa saat ia masih saja melihat semburat merah di pipi Himchan.

"Aish~ kau ini! Lebih baik, sekarang kau jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat kau berada di rumah sakit tanpa pengawasanku?"

Daehyun menatap Himchan dengan serius kali ini.

"Dan aku tidak menerima kebohongan." Lanjut Himchan menegaskan.

Daehyun menundukkan kepalanya. Namja itu bingung. Sungguh, dalam benaknya kini beberapa masalah menghampirinya sehingga membuat ia sedikit pening jika memikirkannya, terlebih membahasnya. Bukan ia tidak mau menjelaskan, tapi…

…apakah ia tidak akan menjadi beban kalau semua tau tentang kebenaran pada dirinya?

"Aku yakin kau sedang tidak baik. Tadi kau merintih kesakitan saat aku hanya mengusap sedikit bagian lukamu, dan sekarang kau melamun saat aku bertanya tentang lukamu. Intinya, lukamu adalah salah satu masalah untukmu, benar?" Himchan mencoba menebak.

Melihat Daehyun yang hanya diam, Himchan membuang nafas pelan. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Daehyun dan menyentuh pundak kanan Daehyun. "Kalau kau belum siap untuk menceritakannya, tak apa. Mungkin kau berpikir kalau ini akan selesai dengan cepat. Tapi aku ingin kau tau, aku akan ada saat kau membutuhkanku." Himchan tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu sambil membawa kotak P3K-nya. Hendak meninggalkan kamar Daehyun.

"Himchan hyung…" Daehyun mendongak dan memanggil hyung-nya.

Himchan berbalik menatap Daehyun saat tangannya sudah menyentuh kenop pintunya. "Hm?" Sahutnya. Himchan yakin, ada sesuatu yang ingin Daehyun sampaikan padanya.

"Berjanjilah untuk **'menyimpannya'** dengan baik."

Himchan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Himchan tau yang di maksud dengan **'menyimpan'** adalah **'merahasiakan'**. Tapi, apa maksud Daehyun sebenarnya?

"Tangan kiriku…" Daehyun mengambil jeda beberapa detik dan mengambil nafas dalam.

Himchan masih menatap Daehyun, menunggu kelanjutannya.

"…sudah sama lemahnya dengan tangan kananku."

Dan dengan itu, Himchan sedikit tersentak.

"Jung Daehyun…" Gumam Himchan.

.

Saat itu, acara makan malam sedang berlangsung. Seperti biasa, acara makan malam selalu saja dihiasi dengan suara ribut yang memekakkan telinga. Entah itu karena Daehyun dan Youngjae yang sedang beradu argument, atau Zelo yang merengek meminta sesuatu pada Himchan, suara Himchan yang sepertinya frustasi, suara teriakan Yongguk, juga mungkin saja suara Jongup yang perkataannnya tidak dingarkan oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Kalau dilihat, mereka seperti keluarga. Yongguk adalah seorang appa, Himchan itu seorang umma. Sementara Daehyun adalah anak pertama, disusul Youngjae, Jongup, dan terakhir adalah si bungsu Zelo. Hahaha~ tidakkah mereka sangat manis? Melihat Himchan datang dari dapur dengan apron pink cantik miliknya dan tangan yang membawa satu panci sup daging panas.

"Daehyun! Youngjae! Berhenti beradu argument atau kalian tidak akan mendapat jatah makan malam ini. Zelo! Berhenti merengek, susu coklat akan hyung siapkan setelah acara makan selesai! Aish~ bisakah kalian duduk diam seperti Jongup, eoh?" Dan, mulailah sesi mengomel Himchan umma :P

Ketiga orang itu langsung diam. Daehyun dan Youngjae saling melirik, sepertinya mereka memang memiliki dendam satu sama lain. Sementara Zelo, ia membuang nafasnya. Susu coklatnya tidak ada di meja makan saat ini -_-

Semuanya makan dengan tenang, yang terdengar hanya suara sendok dan garpuh yang bergesekkan dengan piring.

"Selesai makan malam, berkumpul di ruang tengah." Dengan satu kalimat dari Yongguk, semuanya mengangguk paham. Mereka tidak perlu meminta Yongguk untuk mengulang kembali kalimatnya. Dan dengan itu, Yongguk meninggalkan meja makan, selesai dengan makan malamnya.

"Himchan hyung, ada apa? Apakah ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan Yongguk hyung?" Zelo berbisik. Memang, diantara semuanya, Zelo-lah yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi dan juga sedikit bawel.

Himchan menggeleng pelan karena tidak tau. "Mollayo. Sebaiknya cepat selesaikan makan kalian dan temui Yongguk di ruang tengah." Himchan melanjutkan kembali makannya sambil sesekali melirik Daehyun. Sungguh, ia mengkhawatirkan namja itu. setelah apa yang dikatakan oleh Daehyun tadi pagi, Himchan terus saja mengamati pergerakkan namja itu. Dan sepertinya memang benar, tangan kirinya sudah sama lemahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah seperti apa yang Yongguk perintahkan saat makan malam tadi. Himchan duduk di antara Youngjae dan Daehyun, Himchan tidak mau Daehyun dan Youngjae membuat keributan saat Yongguk sedang berbicara. Sementara Yongguk duduk sendiri di sofa single yang ada disana dan Jongup duduk berdampingan dengan Zelo. Sesaat suasana hening.

"Junhong…" Panggil Yongguk.

Zelo, yang merasa terpanggil mendongak dan menatap Yongguk takut. "N-ne, hyung?" Jawabnya terbata. Sungguh, suara Yongguk itu sangat menakutkan namun terasa berwibawa menurut Zelo.

"Besok, datanglah ke ruanganku jam 9 pagi. Tepat, tidak boleh terlambat sedetikpun. Kalau sampai terlambat, aku tidak akan pernah memberikan revolver yang mungkin akan kau pakai dan menjadi revolvermu." Ucap Yongguk serius. Ia tidak menatap Zelo, melainkan menatap sesuatu di atas langit-langit masionnya.

Zelo membelalakkan matanya kaget. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Mungkinkah… ia akan dilatih oleh Yongguk? "Maksudmu, hyung?" Zelo bertanya untuk menyakinkan semua tentang apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau ingin aku mengulangnya, Junhong?" Tanya Yongguk menatap tajam mata Zelo. Sebenarnya, hanya Yongguk yang memanggil Zelo dengan nama aslinya. Dan menurut Zelo, itu terkesan berbeda. Zelo sangat menyukainya.

Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Anniyo. Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Aku… hanya belum sepenuhnya paham. Tapi, aku akan datang besok tepat jam 9 pagi." Jawab Zelo. Ia tersenyum lebar membalas tatapan Yongguk.

Yongguk mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youngjae. "Yoo Youngjae?" Panggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku? Besok, kau dan Jongup pergi ke Incheon Airport. Ada misi yang hanya kalian berdua yang aku tugaskan untuk menyelesaikannya."

Youngjae menatap Jongup dan Yongguk bergantian. Jongup-pun mendongak kaget menatap Youngjae. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Aku? Tugas bersama Youngjae hyung?" Jongup bertanya penasaran.

Yongguk mengangguk. "Ya, kau dan Youngjae. Besok adalah kedatangan seorang namja ternama dari China bernama Xi Luhan. Seorang model yang datang ke Korea untuk menjalani pekerjaannya di Incheon. Perintah untuk kalian adalah memata-matai namja itu, dan perhatikan juga gerak-geriknya. Jangan lupakan untuk melihat sekeliling. Karena banyak yang mengincarnya." Perintahnya. Yongguk melemparkan sebuah amplop coklat keatas meja. "Semua datanya ada disana. Kalian boleh mengambilnya dan menyusun rencana untuk besok. Jadwal kedatangan dan soal pesawat yang ia naiki juga sudah ada disana."

Youngjae mengambil amplop itu dan menatap Yongguk sebentar. Setelah saling menatap, Youngjae menatap Jongup dan menemukan Jongup sedang mengangguk padanya. Meyakinkan Youngjae kalau ia akan melaksanakan misi ini berdua dengannya. "Baik. Aku akan menjalankan semuanya…" Begitulah ucapan Youngjae akhirnya dan diagguki oleh Yongguk.

Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Daehyun yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. "Jung Daehyun!" Panggilnya.

"Ah, ne?" Sahutnya kaget.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Huh? Anni. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun, hyung…" Daehyun mengibaskan tangannya kedepan. Dan dengan tingkahnya itu, semua orang yang ada disana langsung menatapnya heran.

"Besok, kau harus bersiap. Jam 9.30 kau akan pergi denganku. Dan Himchan, jam 9 kau harus datang ke ruanganku bersama dengan Junhong."

"Ne." Jawab Himchan cepat. Sementara Daehyun ia masih saja diam, belum menjawab apa yang diperintahkan Yongguk padanya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Daehyun pelan.

"Kau akan tau besok. Jadi kau bersiaplah tepat waktu." Jawab Yongguk.

Daehyun akhirnya mengangguk dengan sejumlah rasa penasaran dibenaknya. Mungkin ia juga sedikit takut kalau Yongguk mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya. "Ne, Yongguk hyung…" Jawab Daehyun.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tapi sepertinya namja dengan surai coklat tua itu masih betah berdiri di balkon yang ada di lantai dua mansionnya. Memandang satu per satu bintang yang menghiasi langit.

Sudah satu jam Daehyun berada disitu, mendongakkan kepalanya dan sesekali menggumam kecil. Entahlah, ia merasa takut menghadapi hari esok.

**Puk.**

Seseorang memakaikan jaket di punggung Daehyun. Membuat Daehyun menoleh kebelakang. Ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas saat melihat kalau itu adalah Youngjae. "Gomawo." Ucap Daehyun. Kembali ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

Youngjae hanya tersenyum kecil dan berdiri di samping Daehyun, mengikuti kemana arah pandang Daehyun. "Sedang apa kau disini? Ini sudah waktunya tidur, bukan?" Tanyanya. Yang mata Youngjae bisa lihat hanyalah hamparan bintang yang tidak terlalu banyak di langit gelap diatas sana.

"Hanya sedikit susah tidur." Jawab Daehyun singkat.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk kecil. Canggung terasa diantara mereka.

"Apa kau baru saja menyusun trik untuk misi besok bersama Jongup?" Tanya Daehyun. Sedikit membuat Youngjae kaget, karena Youngjae sedang –agak- melamun saat itu.

Youngjae mengangguk dan menjawabnya dengan sedikit gumaman. "Ne."

Daehyun dan Youngjae kembali terdiam.

"Tuan Jung?"

"Hm?"

"Aku memakai trik-mu untuk misi besok. Gwaenchana?" Youngjae bertanya sambil menatap Daehyun. Sungguh, sedikit tidak enak juga bicara hal ini.

Daehyun menurunkan pandangannya menjadi menatap Youngjae. "Kau selalu saja mengolokku kalau trik dan semua ideku adalah gila, tapi kau sendiri memakainya. Huh." Gerutu Daehyun. Youngjae hanya terkekeh. Sebenarnya, Youngjae sangat suka melihat Daehyun yang sedang menggerutu kesal daripada Daehyun yang selalu diam tak banyak bicara.

"Itu karena sekarang aku mengakui kalau trik-mu itu memang sedikit bisa diandalkan." Jawab Youngjae.

"Ya! Bukan sedikit, tapi memang sangat bisa diandalkan." Serunya tidak terima.

Youngjae tertawa. "Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Jadi bagaimana? Tidak apa kah jika aku meminjam salah satu trik-mu?" Tanya Youngjae lagi.

Daehyun membuang nafas dan tersenyum pada Youngjae. "Tentu saja. Pakailah sebanyak yang kau suka. Aku yakin, kau itu bisa menyusun ulang semua trik yang pernah aku katakan padamu. Lagipula, aku bukan tanpa alasan menysun dari A sampai Z. itu untuk B.A.P." Jawabnya.

"Jung…"

"Berusahalah untuk besok. Aku juga akan berusaha, agar aku tidak mati." Kalimat Daehyun itu membuat Youngjae sedikit tertegun. Setiap perkataan Daehyun yang ditujukan padanya, pasti mengandung makna tersendiri. Itu menurut Youngjae.

"Hei…" Baru saja Youngjae akan membuka mulutnya, Daehyun sudah berbalik memunggungi Youngjae dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Youngjae.

"Aku sudah mulai mengantuk. Aku akan tidur. Kau juga, bukankah besok kau harus melakukan misi dengan baik? Tidurlah, kau bisa masuk angin kalau terus berada disini. Gomawo, jaketnya…" Daehyun menyentuh pundak Youngjae sebelum ia benar-benar melenggang masuk ke kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Youngjae terdiam. Sentuhan Daehyun dipundaknya barusan terasa beda menurutnya. Terasa seperti lemah dan takut.

Benarkah?

.

Zelo sedang mondar-mandir dengan resahnya di depan ruangan pribadi milik Yongguk. Detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Entah apa yang dia takutkan, hanya saja mungkin saat itu Zelo sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Hey, jangan mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti itu, Zelo-ya." Tegur Himchan. Ia kini sedang berada di tempat yang sama dengan Zelo.

Zelo menatap Himchan penuh rasa terimakasih. Setidaknya, ia tidak sendirian menghadap sang ketua itu. "Ah, untung kau disini, hyung. Aku gugup sekali." Namja itu memegangi dadanya yang rasanya mungkin sedang _dugeun-dugeun_ tidak karuan.

Himchan tertawa. "Gelagatmu seperti orang yang akan menyatakan cinta pada seorang yeoja saja, Zelo-ya. Hahaha…" Himchan menepuk-nepuk pundak Zelo agak keras.

"Yak! Hyung! Appoyoooo…" Rintih Zelo.

"Haha. Maaf, maaf…" Himchan segera menegakkan lagi tubuhnya. "Jangan gugup, aku tau kau pasti sudah menantikan lama waktu ini, kan? Saat kau akan memegang revolvermu sendiri dan berlatih menembak. Jadi, nikmatilah. Jangan membuat Yongguk harus melakukan pelatihan ekstra padamu. Arasseo?"

Zelo mengangguk. "Baik, Himchan umma!" Jawab Zelo penuh semangat. Himchan hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Zelo memang anak kecil yang masih harus diberi perhatian khusus. Ya, Himchan mengakui pernyataan Yongguk tentang Zelo.

Himchan mengacak pelan rambut Zelo. "Ayo kedalam. Sudah jam 9." Ajak Himchan. Ia melihat Zelo mengangguk serius. Dengan segera, keduanya memasuki ruangan milik Yongguk itu.

Yang pertama kali Zelo lihat adalah sebuah ruangan yang amat sangat luas. Tidak ada property menarik di ruangan Yongguk, hanya sebuah meja kerja yang sudah dipastikan itu milik Yongguk. Zelo hanya melongo melihatnya. Himchan yang menyadari reaksi Zelo segera menepuk punggungnya pelan. "Jangan seperti itu, Zelo-ya. Jelek sekali." Canda Himchan.

Zelo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Himchan memang suka sekali menggodanya. Tapi, wajar saja kalau Zelo tampak aneh dan hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi tak bisa diartikan. Karena, tidak seorangpun diperbolehkan masuk ke ruangan ini selain Himchan. Yongguk sangat begitu menjaga privasinya.

"Kalian, kemarilah." Tiba-tiba suara Yongguk terdengar. Zelo melihat Yongguk sedang berdiri bersandar pada tembok yang disampingnya ada sebuah pintu. Zelo dan Himchan mendekati Yongguk.

"Ini." Yongguk melemparkan sebuah revolver pada Zelo. Dengan sedikit kaget, Zelo menangkapnya. Ia menatap Yongguk dan revolver itu bergantian. Sementara Himchan hanya berdiri dengan santai sambil kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

"Yongguk hyung…"

"Itu revolvermu. Mulai sekarang itu milikmu. Berlatihlah di dalam, Himchan akan mendampingimu." Ucap Yongguk cepat pada Zelo.

Zelo membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Revolverku? Berlatih?" Tanyanya tidak percaya. Entah itu pada Yongguk atau pada dirinya sendiri.

"Himchan. Bimbinglah anak ini sebentar. Ajarkan dia dasar-dasar menembak untuk hari ini. Sisanya, itu urusanku. Aku harus mengurus satu bocah lain dulu." Dengan itu Yongguk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya sendiri. "Oia, Junhong. Fokus dan tenang." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Yongguk benar-benar hilang dari padangan Zelo dan Himchan.

Zelo masih terdiam saat Himchan kembali menyentuh pundaknya dengan seulas senyum. "Kau akan berlatih sekarang. Masuklah ke ruangan itu, dan kau akan memulainya dengan dasar-dasar menembak. Aku yang akan membimbingmu hari ini." Himchan menyuruh Zelo untuk masuk ke ruangan itu.

Zelo masih terdiam. "Kenapa… bukan Yongguk hyung yang mengajariku menembak?" Gumam Zelo kecil. Tapi walaupun suaranya kecil, itu masih bisa didengar oleh Himchan. Sungguh, harapan Zelo adalah dia mempunyai revolvernya sendiri dan dilatih secara langsung oleh Yongguk seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh Yongguk padanya.

Himchan tersenyum. "Daehyun lebih membutuhkan Yongguk sekarang. Jadi, biarkan kau yang aku beritau dasar-dasar menembak. Mungkin besok Yongguk yang akan melatihmu secara langsung." Jawab Himchan lembut.

"Eh?" Zelo sedikit dibuat bingung saat ini. Telingaya seperti mendengar nama Daehyun disebut oleh Himchan barusan. "Apa maksudnya, Himchan hyung?"

Himchan menggeleng, tanda ia tidak tau apapun. Tapi Zelo yakin, kalau baru saja Himchan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Daehyun. "Ini adalah kali pertama kau masuk kesini, keruangan pribadi milik Yongguk. Jangan kaget dan ingatlah apa yang terakhir Yongguk katakan padamu. Tenang dan Fokus." Himchan membukakan pintu itu untuk Zelo.

Dan sesaat…

Zelo merasa…

**TAKJUB.**

.

Jongup dan Youngjae sudah siap dengan penyamaran yang menurut mereka itu terlihat sempurna. Mereka berdua sudah bersiap di Incheon Airport. Mata Youngjae mngamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan sesekali melihat sebuah foto yang sedang ia pegang. "Ini sudah jam 9.15, pesawat juga sudah mendarat. Lalu, dimana Xi Luhan itu?" Gumamnya pelan.

Orang yang ada disebelahnya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tau. Mungkin sebentar lagi, hyung." Jawabnya. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik kertas jadwal untuk targetnya kali ini.

"Menurut informasi, dia itu sangat kaya, ya? Lalu, sebenarnya tugas kita itu apa? Sebagai penguntit?" Youngjae menghelas nafas sambil membenarkan hoodie-nya.

"Xi Luhan adalah model ternama dari China. Multitalenta pula. Hari ini, tugas kita adalah memata-matai orang itu dan berjaga jika ada yang aneh dengan sekitarnya. Karena yang aku dengar dari salah jaringan yang aku punya, Xi Luhan meminta dua orang bodyguard untuk menjaganya selama di Korea." Ucap Jongup.

Youngjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Matanya menyipit saat melihat seseorang dengan beberapa orang berbadan besar di sekelilingnya. Youngjae memandang foto dengan orang yang dilihatnya bergatian. "Itu Xi Luhan!" Pekiknya agak keras.

Jongup megikuti arah pandang Youngjae. Dan Jongup menemukan orang itu. "Kita bergerak sekarang, hyung!" Seru Jongup dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kuat dari Youngjae.

.

Daehyun dan Yongguk sedang berjalan beriringan di sebuah lorong yang tidak begitu gelap. Daehyun melihat sekeliling, ini masih dari sebagian mansion yang mereka tinggali, tapi Daehyun belum pernah sama sekali kesini atau mendengar tempat ini dari siapapun.

"Kau terkejut?" Tanya Yongguk memecah keheningan.

Daehyun mengangguk kecil dibelakangnya. "Aku tidak tau kalau mansion ini begitu luas, sehingga aku belum menjelajahi semua yang ada di mansion ini." Jawab Daehyun. Pandangannya berputar ke segala arah. Ini benar-benar hanya sebuah lorong. Tidak ada sesuatu apapun disana.

"Ini adalah lorong bawah tanah. Aku membuat sebuah ruangan disini. Tidak ada yang tau selain Himchan, dan sekarang bertambah kau yang mengetahui tentang ini." Ucap Yongguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, pada Daehyun.

Daehyun ternganga mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjanjikan kehidupan yang nyaman untuk kalian." Lanjut Yongguk bergumam. Sedikit tidak terlalu terdengar, tapi Daehyun menangkap sesuatu yang aneh saat itu.

"Ne, hyung? Kau berkata sesuatu?" Tanya Daehyun memastikan.

"Kita sudah sampai." Yongguk mengalihkan perhatian Daehyun dengan mengatakan kalau mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju oleh Yongguk. Mereka berdiri di sebuah pintu. Sebelum masuk ke ruangan itu, Yongguk sempat menatap Daehyun yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Jung Daehyun?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

**Degh~**

Daehyun tersentak. Harus menjawab apa? Bukankah, Daehyun memang sedang berbohong kecuali pada Himchan?

Dengan cepat Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Benarkah? Tidak sedang berbohong? Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk." Yongguk memutar kenop pintunya dan mulai mendorongnya sedikit. Dan saat itu juga, tampaklah sesuatu yang diluar dugaan Daehyun.

Hamparan rumput yang begitu luas, juga banyak sekali orang-orangan yang berjajar disana. Ini… seperti tempat latihan menembak. Itu pikir Daehyun.

"Hyung… ini…" Daehyun sedikit terkejut.

"Ya. Ini adalah tempat berlatih menembak. Aku ingin, kau menghabiskan orang-orang itu. karena aku tau, selama aku melatihmu, kemampuan menembakmu adalah yang terbaik. Ditambah dengan bidikan yang tepat, itu membuatmu mempunyai nilai lebih."

Daehyun tersentak kaget.

Menembak? Tapi…

"Kau ragu?"

Daehyun memejamkan matanya sesaat dan kemudian bertekad kuat. "Tidak. Aku akan menghabisi mereka!" Daehyun mengambil sebuah revolver yang tidak berisi peluru berbahaya, tapi revolver yang dipakai khusus untuk latihan saja.

Yongguk hanya memasang ekspresi serius yang entah kenapa terasa seperti sedang khawatir.

Tujuannya tidaklah jahat menyuruh Daehyun untuk menembak, justru sebaliknya.

Daehyun mulai menmbak, dengan tangan kirinya. Matanya memicing untuk menemukan targetnya. Ia menembaknya. Terus seperti itu. Yongguk hanya memperhatikannya dari samping, dan ia melihat ada yang berbeda dari Daehyun.

Semua orang-orangan yang dianggap musuh hanya tinggal sekitar enam buah lagi, tapi Daehyun sudah kehabisan nafas. Dari awal menarik pelatuknya, Daehyun sudah mengerang. Menahan sakit yang kembali muncul di bahu kirinya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah, namun tetap bertahan. Berusaha membuat Yongguk yakin kalau ia masihlah penembak yang dinilainya bagus.

Yongguk melihat itu. melihat darah yang mulai merembes membasahi kemeja yang dipakai Daehyun. Benar apa yang dikatakan Himchan…

"Akh~!" Revolver yang dipegang Daehyun terjatuh saat hendak menembak musuh yang terakhir. Ia jatuh ke tanah berumput itu. Yongguk yang melihatnya, segera menghampiri Daehyun. Dapat Yongguk lihat kalau wajah Daehyun meringis kesakitan sambil tangan kanannya yang memegangi bahu kirinya.

"Masih mau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Jung Daehyun?" Yongguk membawa Daehyun kedalam pangkuannya. Sejenak, Yongguk terdiam melihat wajah Daehyun yang mengerang kesakitan. Persis sama. Sama seperti dulu saat ia melihatnya seperti ini…

"Argh~! Hyung!" Jerit Daehyun lagi. Sepertinya rasa sakitnya sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Jung Daehyun…" Yongguk memanggil dengan suara lembut. Dan ini, adalah ketiga kalinya Daehyun mendengar suara Yongguk yang lembut seperti ini.

Mata Daehyun mengeluarkan setetes air mata, sampai akhirnya tetesan itu berubah menjadi deras. Ya, Daehyun menangis. Mungkinkah Daehyun menangis?

"Yongguk hyung. Aku minta maaf, akh~! Aku minta maaf karena mungkin setelah ini aku akan lebih merepotkan kalian. Euh~!" Ucap Daehyun disertai erangan kesakitan dari mulutnya. Sungguh, rasa sakitnya benar-benar menjalar sampai ke kepalanya. Membuatnya sedikit pening dan penglihatannya memburam.

Yongguk diam. Masih berusaha memegangi lengan Daehyun yang sedag memegangi bahu kirinya. Tangannya juga sudah sama seperti tangan Daehyun, basah oleh darah yang keluar.

"Kau tau tangan kananku itu lemah, sehingga kau mengajariku menembak dengan tangan kiri. Tapi… sekarang tangan kiriku sudah sama lemahnya dengan tangan kananku. Agh~ aku… aku… aku tau aku ceroboh karena membiarkan bahuku terluka. Aku…" Daehyun terhenti. Ia menarik nafas. Dan…

Yongguk terdiam. Daehyun melemah dipangkuannya.

…semuanya tidak bisa ia lihat lagi, selain kegelapan.

Yongguk menaruh Daehyun di punggungnya. Menggendong Daehyun dan membawanya kembali ke mansion.

Yongguk tau masalah yang sebenarnya tentang Daehyun dari Himchan. Makanya ia menyuruh Daehyun datang kemari. Untuk melakukan latihan ringan.

Yongguk tau kalau dari awal tangan kanan Daehyun memang lemah. Ia hanya menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk makan, sedangkan untuk yang lainnya tidak sanggup. Ada beberapa yang memanggilnya 'kidal'. Dan dengan itu, Yongguk melatih Daehyun menembak dengan menggunakan tangan kiri Daehyun.

Dan Yongguk juga tau, kalau kini ia diliputi rasa bersalah yang sangat besar. Karena… raut wajah kesakitan Daehyun ia lihat lagi. Dulu, Yongguk pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, kalau ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Daehyun merasakan kesakitan lagi, tapi nyatanya… sekarang ia tidak bisa melindunginya sampai ia harus mengerang kesakitan seperti ini.

Yongguk masih beradu dengan hatinya. Ia merasa bodoh.

"Jung Daehyun. Nanti kau boleh membunuhku karena aku merebut kehidupanmu. Maaf…" Gumamnya pelan.

Dalam tidak sadarnya, Daehyun masih merintih sakit. Bahkan sampai seperti itu, sakitnya sampai terasa pada alam bawah sadarnya… "Hyung~" Lirih Daehyun.

Dan itu, membuat Yongguk merasa semakin bersalah pada namja yang sedang digendongnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gegegegee~

Cukup dulu untuk chap ini, ne? ^^ panjang, kaaaaannn? *kedip-kedip*

Ehehehee~ disini, yang menderita itu semuanya. Kita bahas satu-satu. Dan pertama adalah masa lalu Yongguk bareng Daehyun. Dan entah kenapa, aku kepikiran Luhan yang jadi korban. Gpp, ne? ^^

.

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review di chap kemarin. Aku bener-bener mengucapkan makasih yang banyak buat kalian. Dukungan, semangat, dan segalanya dari kalian itu sangat berarti buatku ^^

Now, kasih aku review lagi yaaa :D

**Love you, all~~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4 :: Promise, Hime!

**B.A.P Mission**

**Promise, Hime!**

**.**

**Cast :: B.A.P Member**

**Pairing :: All Official Pairing**

**Genre :: Friendship, Action, Family, Hurt**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: Best Absolute Perfect. Kelompok FBI yang tidak diakui oleh pemerintah. Beranggotakan enam orang yang ahli di masing-masing bidangnya. "Jongup, kita harus segara sampai ke mansion." / "Tidak bisa. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, sulit untuk Daehyun memulihkan tangannya. Dia… tidak akan bisa menembak lagi." / "Berjanjilah sesuatu padaku, Hime…" / Chap 4 Update! / BAP Fiction / DLDR!**

**Disclaimer :: BAP at TS Entertainment. Jung Daehyun itu punyakuuuuu :***

**.**

**Warning :: Typo(s). Alur berantakan. Cerita gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Etc…**

**.**

**Yeeeyyy~ aku datang dengan chapter 4! (^o^)**

**Aku mau konfirmasi kalau aku ganti Pen Name, ehehee~ asalnya EarthTeleport jadi Amazing KaiSoo ^^ jadi jangan bingung (:**

**Maaf kalau misalnya ini sangat mengecewakan readers-deul TT_TT action disini agak kurang, karena dalam beberapa chapter lagi ini akan segera berakhir. Masa lalu udah sedikit terkuak. Dan mungkin chap depan udah ada salah satu yang tertangkap ):**

**Aku rekomendasiin beberapa lagu untuk baca fanfict ini :: One Shot, Unbreakable, Rain Sound, dan Coma. Lagu B.A.P semuanya (: karena aku bikinnya sambil denger keempat lagu itu hehehe**

**Khusus pas moment DaeJae, pake lagu Rain Sound cocok banget, hehehehee~~**

**Mohon reviewnya lagi untuk chap ini, okee…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae dan Jongup masih mengikuti Luhan, bahkan sekarang mereka sudah sampai di tempat Luhan akan melakukan pemotretan di sebuah kawasan di Incheon. Youngjae masih mengawasi sekeliling tempat Luhan berada sementara Jongup memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan. Penyamaran mereka bisa dibilang sangat sempurna.

"Hei, Jongup-ah!" Youngjae memecah keheningan. Saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang ada di tempat pemotretan.

"Nde, hyung?" Sahut Jongup. Matanya masih terus memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang melakukan beberapa pose dari kaca jendela yang terlihat dari tempat Jongup duduk sekarang.

"Ini sudah jam 1 siang. Sebentar lagi Xi Luhan akan kembali ke China, bukan?"

"Aku rasa begitu." Jongup menjawab.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia meminum minuman kaleng yang tadi sempat di belinya di mesin minuman otomatis. Youngjae melihat ke sekeliling. Bisa dilihatnya kalau sepertinya di tempat ini adalah orang penting semua. Ada satu orang yang membuat Youngjae sedikit merasa khawatir. "Jongup-ah, ada kepolisian China!" Bisik Youngjae tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua orang yang dibilangnya kepolisian dari China.

Jongup menoleh pada Youngjae kemudian melihat kemana arah pandang Youngjae sedang menuju. Matanya sedikit membulat. Dari seragamnya sudah terlihat kalau itu dari kepolisian China. Sebenarnya, ia juga agak takut jika berada di dekat polisi. "Ssstt, hyung. Tenangkan dirimu. Jangan sampai kita dicurigai dengan gelagat aneh." Jongup mencoba tenang. Kembali Jongup memfokuskan matanya pada Luhan yang berada di dalam sana.

Youngjae mengerti.

"Xi Luhan sudah selesai melakukan pemotretan." Ucap Jongup. Hal itu dapat ia simpulkan karena matanya yang melihat Luhan membungkuk sopan juga menyalami tangan beberapa _photographer _didalam sana.

"Apa kita akan ikut mengawal Xi Luhan sampai ke bandara?"

Jongup mengangguk. "Ne. itu sudah perintah dari Yongguk hyung." Jawabnya.

**Dddrrrrttt Drrrtttt…**

Ponsel milik Youngjae bergetar dalam saku _hoodie_-nya. Youngjae segera meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat telpon yang masuk. Yongguk hyung.

"Annyeong, hyung?"

"_Tugas kalian sudah selesai. Segera pulang dan berusahalah untuk menghindari kepolisian China yang berada di sana."_ Perintah Yongguk.

"Selesai? Ah, ne, kalau begitu. Aku akan segera kembali. Baik, kami akan berhati-hati."

**Plip.**

Sambungan telpon terputus. Youngjae memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku _hoodie_-nya lagi. "Tugas selesai, Jongup. Yongguk hyung menyuruh kita untuk segera kembali dan berhati-hati dengan kepolisian China yang ada disini." Ucap Youngjae seraya berdiri.

Jongup memandang Youngjae heran. _Selsesai? Aneh sekali_. Itu pikirnya. Tapi, Jongup sepertinya tidak terlalu ambil pusing dan segera mengikuti Youngjae yang sudah berdiri. "Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang, kalau begitu." Jongup berjalan duluan, disusul Youngjae. Menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir jauh dari tempat pemotretan ini.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih yang dirancang khusus oleh Himchan untuk keperluan memata-matai. Membuat mobil ini sedikit berbeda dari mobil lainnya. Memang tampilannya seperti mobil pada umumnya. Tapi, dengan keahlian yang dimiliki oleh Himchan membuat mobil ini serasa mudah untuk di pergunakan oleh pengemudinya. Serasa ringan dan mudah menyalip. Tidak tampak seperti mobil mata-mata.

"Ini adalah mobil terbaik yang pernah aku pakai." Seru Jongup yang sedang menyetir. Menikmati laju mobilnya yang begitu halus dan mesin yang sempurna.

Youngjae ikut mengangguk. "Kau benar. Jangankan kau yang mengemudi, akupun yang sebagai penumpang merasa kalau mobil ini adalah mobil terbaik yang pernah aku naiki. Hahaa~" Youngjae tertawa. Sungguh, tugas menjadi mata-mata sedikit membuatnya merasa nyaman karena mobil yang dipakainya.

Jongup meresponnya dengan ikut tertawa. "Himchan hyung memang hebat!" Seru mereka berdua.

Youngjae menyalakan radio dari mobilnya. Memutar-mutar tombol _channel_-nya dan mencari acara yang bagus di radio. Sampai akhirnya Youngjae berhenti pada satu _channel_…

'**Model ternama asal China, Xi Luhan membuat konferensi pers secara mendadak setelah melakukan pemotretan di Incheon beberapa menit yang lalu. Xi Luhan meminta khusus tim media untuk meliput ini di semua channel TV dan radio juga web online.'**

Jongup dan Youngjae terhenyak. Apa yang terjadi?

'**Halo, saya Xi Luhan, model dari China. Maafkan saya yang sudah meminta acara konferensi pers saya di liput oleh berbagai tim media Korea Selatan. Saya hanya ingin memberitaukan satu hal, bahwa semenjak kehadiran saya di Korea Selatan ini, saya didampingi oleh seorang manager, dua bodyguard, dan empat orang dari tim kepolisian dari China. Mengapa? Karena secara mendadak, semalam sebelum saya melakukan penerbangan ke Korea, seseorang mengirimkan email ke email pribadi saya. Email itu beirisikan : Aku hanya akan memberitaumu satu hal, untukmu berjaga-jaga selama berada di Korea Selatan besok. Karena sejak kau melangkahkan kaki di Incheon Airport besok, akan ada banyak orang yang mengincarmu. Itu membahayakan nyawamu, Xi Luhan-sshi. Mintalah beberapa orang bodyguard dan petugas kepolisian untuk berada di sekitarmu. Jika tidak ingin percaya, tak apa. Aku dari B.A.P, Bang Yongguk!'**

Youngjae dan Jongup membelalakan matanya lebar. Tidak percaya. Benarkah isi _email_ yang masuk pada _email_ pribadi Xi Luhan itu… Bang Yongguk?!

'**Begitulah isinya. Saya percaya, karena saya tau tulisannya bukan seperti orang iseng semata. Saya menyewa dua bodyguard dan empat orang tim kepolisian dari China. Saya memang merasa aneh saat menginjakan kaki di Incheon Airport. Ada tatapan yang menurut saya sangat tajam. Dan saya yakin, orang yang mengirimi saya email adalah orang yang dengan baik melindungi saya. Tapi setelah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya B.A.P yang sesungguhnya di Korea Selatan ini, saya sedikit takut juga. Untuk itu, saya membuat konferensi pers ini, adalah untuk menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sekian saya lakukan konferensi ini. Terimakasih untuk waktunya dan selamat beraktifitas kembali.' **Xi Luhan mengakhiri konferensi-nya.

Youngjae dan Jongup masih tidak percaya jika memang itu adalah perbuatan Yongguk. Untuk apa? Tanya mereka dalam pikiran masing-masing.

'**Setelah beberapa waktu lalu sebuah kasus menimpa putra pewaris tunggal Kim Corp, Kim Jongin, yang juga mendapat pesan yang sama dari orang yang mengaku dari B.A.P bernama Jung Daehyun, kali ini adalah Xi Luhan yang mengatakan mendapat email dari B.A.P yang bernama Bang Yongguk. Mereka masih dalam penyelidikan para polisi. Harga buron mereka dipastikan akan semakin naik di bulan ini. Dan…'**

**Trek**.

Youngjae menekan tombol _off_ pada radionya dengan frustasi. "Jongup, kita harus segara sampai ke mansion." Tegas Youngjae.

Jongup mengangguk cepat dan menaikkan kecepatan pada mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bbang!" Panggilan Himchan menginterupsi kegiatan Yongguk yang sedang terduduk di sofa. Pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Masa lalu, mungkin.

Yongguk menoleh. "Bagaimana dengan Daehyun?" Tanyanya. Menatap Himchan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Himchan duduk disamping Yongguk. "Keadaannya baik-baik saja. Kau tau kan, Daehyun itu sangat kuat." Jawab Himchan santai. Setelah mengobati bahu Daehyun dan membiarkan Daehyun beristirahat Himchan segera keluar dari kamar Daehyun.

Yongguk menarik nafas berat. "Apa pendapatmu tentang keadaan Daehyun sekarang?" Yongguk menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Menutup matanya dan memijit keningnya perlahan.

"Bukankah kau masih bisa melatihnya kembali? Membuat tangan kiri Daehyun seperti sedia kala. Benar?"

"Tidak bisa. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, sulit untuk Daehyun memulihkan tangannya. Dia… tidak akan bisa menembak lagi." Suara Yongguk mengecil.

Himchan hanya tersenyum getir, ikut bersandar pada sandaran sofa. "Zelo pun begitu. Zelo adalah anak yang sangat cerdas bahkan jenius menurutku. Saat aku mengajarinya dasar-dasar menembak, ia begitu cepat tanggap. Hanya saja, setelahnya ia mengeluh pandangannya berputar. Dan setelah itu ia akan terduduk lemas dengan revolver yang terjatuh ke tanah." Jelas Himchan seraya menutup matanya.

"Sudah kuduga…"

"Hm? Kau sudah memperkirakannya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Himchan tampak berpikir dalam diamnya. Benar juga. Yongguk adalah orang yang memikirkan konsekuensi dari apa yang akan di lakukannya. Dan termasuk hal yang terjadi pada Zelo.

"Dimana anak itu sekarang?" Yongguk bertanya. Masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Zelo sedang tertidur di kamarnya. Aku membiarkannya istirahat sambil menunggu urusanmu selesai dengan Daehyun. Karena aku rasa, otaknya bekerja terlalu keras." Jawab Himchan.

"Baguslah. Biarkan seperti itu. Mungkin pada saatnya, Daehyun akan membunuhku bersama dengan Junhong, karena aku merebut kehidupan mereka berdua." Gumaman Yongguk sangat kecil, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Himchan.

Himchan membuka matanya dan menoleh. "Kenapa bicara begitu? Kau dan aku memiliki tanggung jawab dan kesalahan yang sama. Kau membawa Zelo dan Daehyun dalam kehidupan seperti ini, dan aku juga membawa Youngjae dan membiarkan Jongup mengikuti jejakku. Kau dibunuh oleh Daehyun dan Zelo, maka besar kemungkinan aku juga akan dibunuh oleh Youngjae. Itu akhir hidup kita." Suara Himchan tampak meninggi, merasa kesal karena Yongguk sudah seenaknya bicara yang tidak-tidak.

Yongguk menarik nafas pelan dan membuka matanya. Menatap langit-langit mansionnya. "Kau tidak akan mati. Akan aku pastikan sekali lagi, kalau kau dan juga empat orang lainnya akan selamat di akhir." Ucap Yongguk, yakin.

"Kau juga harus dan akan selamat, Bbang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zelo terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara ribut di ruang tengah. Dengan matanya yang masih mengerjap lucu, Zelo beranjak bangun dan berjalan untuk melihat keributan apa yang sedang terjadi di ruang tengah.

'_Sepertinya itu suara Jongup hyung dan Youngjae hyung. Apa mereka sudah pulang?'_ Batin Zelo. Zelo terus berjalan ke ruang tengah dan matanya menemukan semua hyungnya tanpa Daehyun sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hyungdeul~ kalian berisik." Ucap Zelo polos sambil duduk di samping Himchan. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Himchan dan menutup matanya lagi. "Aku jadi terbangun, kan…" Ucapnya lagi, manja.

"Aigoo~ anak umma baru bangun tidur, ne?" Ledek Youngjae. "Sana minum susu. Biar kau tambah tinggi." Tambahnya.

Zelo melotot masih dengan posisinya. "Youngjae hyung iri, ya?" Tanyanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ha? Iri? Yang benar saja. Untuk apa aku harus iri?" Belanya.

"Karena aku bisa bersikap seperti ini pada Himchan umma. Sedangkan kau tidak." Jlegeeerrr~ demi apa Youngjae harus iri? Astagaa~

Youngjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi Zelo yang sedang bermanja-manja pada Himchan.

"Sudah, jangan membuat keributan sore-sore begini. Zelo, cepat cuci muka dan segeralah kembali kemari. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau dengarkan dari Yongguk." Suruh Himchan.

Zelo merengut. Alisnya terangkat keatas. Ia menatap semua hyungnya, termasuk Himchan. Kemudian ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya, berlari ke dapur untuk sekedar minum, dan akhirnya kembali ke ruang tengah.

Zelo duduk di sebelah Himchan lagi. Kepalanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Matanya tetap tidak menemukan Daehyun. Ingin sekali ia bertanya, namun diurungkannya niat itu. Hening saat itu membuatnya takut.

"Kalian sudah melakukan tugas kalian dengan baik. Aku berterimakasih karena kalian pergi meninggalkan Xi Luhan disaat yang tepat. Kalau tidak, mungkin kalian sudah di kejar polisi dari China." Yongguk memulai pembicaraan.

Youngjae dan Jongup mengangguk cepat. "Tapi hyung, apa maksud dengan kalimat di konferensi Xi Luhan tadi siang? Kami sempat khawatir itu adalah akal-akalan orang." Tanya Youngjae.

"Bahkan, kurasa konferensi Xi Luhan sudah sampai ke beberapa Negara yang bekerja sama dengannya melalui _web stream_." Jongup menambahkan.

"Itu memang aku. Aku mengirimkan notifikasi langsung pada _email_ pribadi milik Xi Luhan. Sekedar berjaga agar namja ternama dari China itu tidak mati terbunuh dengan sia-sia." Jawab Yongguk singkat.

"Darimana hyung tau tentang orang yang mengincar Xi Luhan? Dan lalu, bagaimana kalau kepolisian atau pasukan Negara lainnya menemukan hyung dengan alamat _email_ yang hyung gunakan?" Tanya Youngjae penasaran.

"_Mail private_. Aku menggunakan metode jaringan rahasia milik Jongup dan juga aplikasi _mail private_ milikmu yang berhasil menyembunyikan alamat _email_ku. Mereka tidak akan bisa melacak keberadaan alamat _email_ yang aku kirimkan pada Xi Luhan dengan alat apapun. Setidaknya untuk saat ini."

Semuanya hening. Mereka mengangguk mengerti. Begitupula Zelo, tampaknya ia paham apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh hyungdeul-nya itu.

"Aku hanya sedang bermain dengan semua jaringan info dunia, dan aku menemukan hal menarik tentang Xi Luhan. Seorang model besar dari China yang juga pemilik tambang emas di Swiss. Pacarnya adalah Oh Sehun, seorang anggota kepolisian China. Jadi, tidak heran kalau Xi Luhan menjadi incaran anggota mafia ataupun yakuza. Aku mengirimkan _email_ padanya dengan mengatasnamakan diriku adalah hanya untuk sekedar bermain dengan semua pasukan Negara." Lanjut Yongguk menjelaskan.

Semuanya mengangguk paham.

"Aku sudah melihat _headline web_ resmi FBI Korea Selatan. Harga buron untuk kita semakin tinggi." Himchan bersuara.

Jongup dan Youngjae mengangguk membenarkan. "Berita di radio yang kami dengar juga begitu. Dalam bulan ini, harga kita akan terus naik. Artinya, kita akan semakin diincar." Ucap Jongup.

Yongguk mengangguk. "Benar." Katanya singkat. Yongguk melirik Zelo yang terlihat bingung. "Junhong… bagaimana dengan latihan di hari pertamamu?" Tanya Yongguk.

Zelo menatap Yongguk. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja, tanganku seperti melemas saat aku menembak. Mataku berputar saat aku membidik. Meskipun otakku mencerna semua yang di katakan Himchan hyung, tapi sepertinya tubuhku sulit untuk melakukannya." Cerita Zelo.

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan itu saat sudah melakukan latihan yang cukup. Besok, aku yang akan melatihmu. Bersiaplah." Yongguk beranjak dari duduknya, hendak menuju ruangannya sebelum Youngjae memberikan pertanyaan untuk Yongguk.

"Yongguk hyung, dimana Daehyun? Bukankah… kau mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat tadi pagi?"

Yongguk diam berdiri di tempatnya. "Dia ada di kamarnya. Jangan ada yang mengganggunya saat ini. Biarkan dia sendiri untuk beberapa saat. Jangan ungkit masalah bahu kirinya. Himchan, aku tidak akan ikut makan malam." Jawab Yongguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun pada Youngjae yang bertanya.

Semuanya terdiam bingung kecuali Himchan.

"Apakah kalian bingung? Daehyun tidak bisa menembak lagi karena keadaan bahunya yang terluka. Kau Youngjae, temuilah dia saat makan malam. Aku yakin dia membutuhkanmu." Saat setelah bicara seperti itu, Yongguk benar-benar masuk ke ruangannya. Meninggalkan empat orang itu di ruang tengah.

Jongup terdiam dengan memandangi ujung sepatunya. _Bagaimana mungkin Daehyun hyung tidak bisa menembak? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?_ Batinnya.

Zelo menatap Himchan dalam. Seolah meminta penjelasan yang lebih. "Himchan hyung…" Gumamnya. Himchan yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh pada Zelo dan langsung mengelus rambut Zelo sayang. "Tidak apa. Dengarkanlah Youngguk untuk saat ini." Ucap Himchan menenangkan.

Sementara Youngjae, entah kenapa sepertinya pikirannya menjadi kacau. Ingin sekali ia berlari ke kamar Daehyun dan menemuinya saat ini, tapi ia ingat kalau ia hanya boleh menemui Daehyun saat makan malam nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae masuk ke ruangan Daehyun tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu. Youngjae yakin sekali kalau disaat keadaannya seperti ini maka akan percuma jika mengetuk pintu, toh Daehyun hanya akan diam.

Youngjae membawakan makan malam untuk Daehyun. Karena yang Youngjae dengar dari Himchan, Daehyun tidak sarapan saat akan pergi bersama Yongguk tadi pagi. Daehyun juga menolak makan siang. Dan ini adalah saatnya Youngjae membujuk orang terdekatnya untuk makan malam.

Youngjae menaruh makan malam untuk Daehyun di meja, sementara ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Daehyun. "Aku tau kau tidak tidur, Jung. Bisakah kau bangun dan segera makan?" Ucap Youngjae. Menatap punggung Daehyun yang memang sedang dalam posisi memunggunginya.

"Pergilah, Yoo. Aku tidak mau makan." Balas Daehyun dingin dengan suaranya yang kecil.

Youngjae hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum melihatmu bangun dan makan. Atau kalau perlu aku akan diam disini semalaman dan mengganggumu." Youngjae terkekeh. Mencoba membangun suasana menyenangkan antara dirinya dan Daehyun.

"Keras kepala!"

"Bukankah aku memang seperti itu? Jadi, kau mau bangun?" Tanya Youngjae sekali lagi. Mencoba menyentuh lengan Daehyun, namun ia urungkan niatnya itu sebelum ia benar-benar menyentuh lengan Daehyun.

"Shireo!"

Youngjae membuang nafas berat. Inilah Daehyun, jika ada masalah yang menimpa dirinya, ia akan mengurung diri di ruangannya sendirian tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkannya. "Kau tau, Jung? Kau selalu saja sukses membuatku khawatir. Tudak ada orang sepertimu yang membuatku khawatir berlebihan. Tidak ada orang sepertimu yang membuatku tertawa lepas. Tidak ada orang sepertimu yang melindungiku sampai mengorbankan dirinya sendiri." Youngjae tersenyum getir. "Dan… semua itu hanya seorang Jung Daehyun yang mampu melakukannya." Lanjut Youngjae.

"…"

Daehyun tidak merespon sama sekali. Namun, tanpa satu orang pun yang mengetahui –termasuk Youngjae, Daehyun menangis. Karena tetesan bening meluncur dengan mulusnya dari sudut mata Daehyun.

"Kau tau? Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu orang lain. Aku justru menganggapmu orang terpenting dalam hidupku saat ini. Orang yang melindungiku dan harus aku lindungi. Apa salahnya kalau kau tidak akan bisa menembak lagi? Sudah cukup untukmu melindungiku dan semua yang ada di tempat ini, maka sekarang aku dan semua orang yang ada disini yang akan melindungimu. Kau paham? Karena disini, kita adalah satu! Jika kau tidak bisa melindungi kami, maka kami yang akan melindungimu! Jung, jangan seperti ini. Jang-"

"DIAM!"

Ucapan Youngjae terpotong saat Daehyun bangun dan berteriak keras padanya. Kini, Youngjae dan Daehyun saling bertatapan mata. Daehyun dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah dan mungkin karena ia yang sedari tadi menangis, serta Youngjae dengan wajah yang masih menampakkan sedikit senyuman untuk Daehyun.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, Jung." Ucap Youngjae.

"…" Daehyun hanya menatap mata Youngjae dalam tanpa berniat bicara sedikitpun.

"Selama aku bersamamu disini, aku tidak pernah melihatmu menangis. Dan detik ini, aku melihat dengan jelas air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata tajam seorang Jung Daehyun." Tangan Youngjae terangkat, menghapus jejak air mata di mata Daehyun.

Daehyun sesaat tertegun. Masih diam di posisinya. Merasakan betapa lembut tangan Youngjae yang menyapu pipinya.

"Kau tidak sendiri. Masih ada aku. Masih ada yang lainnya yang menyemangatimu." Youngjae menarik kepala Daehyun, menaruhnya dengan nyaman di pundaknya. Memeluk namja itu erat. Memberinya ruang untuk Daehyun menangis sepuasnya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menembak lagi, Yoo! Aku tidak berguna!" Racau Daehyun. Meremas bagian belakang baju yang dikenakan oleh Youngjae. Menangis sepuasnya.

Youngjae hanya diam, membiarkan Daehyun meluapkan apa yang sedang ada di benaknya saat ini. Dapat Youngjae rasakan, jika tubuh Daehyun yang biasanya hangat dan kuat kini terasa hambar dan lemah.

"Aku tidak berguna. AKU TIDAK BERGUNA!" Teriaknya.

"Kau bukan tidak berguna. Kau hanya membuat dirimu sendiri tidak berguna dengan kau yang mengeluh dan seperti ini. Jadi, berhentilah menutup dirimu dan mengatakan kau tidak berguna. Itu percuma." Bentak Youngjae. Ia kesal dengan Daehyun yang mengatai dirinya sendiri 'tidak berguna'.

Daehyun diam. Isakan masih terdengar di telinga Youngjae. Dan Youngjae juga masih bisa merasakan tubuh Daehyun yang bergetar hebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Esoknya__

"Zelo-ya! Aku punya hadiah untukmu!" Youngjae berseru. Ia membawa sebuah skateboard berwarna _metallic blue_ dengan sisi berwarna _red blood_. Youngjae tersenyum lebar.

Zelo yang pagi itu sedang menonton acara kartun favoritnya mendongak untuk melihat Youngjae. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, seolah belum mengerti apa yang baru saja Youngjae katakan.

"Ini, skateboard baru untukmu. Aku dan Daehyun membelinya di sebuah toko saat misi di Myeong-dong dua minggu lalu. Dan aku sedikit memodifikasinya menjadi seperti ini." Youngjae duduk di samping Zelo serta memberikan skateboard itu pada sang magnae.

Zelo dengan tampang tidak mengerti menerima skateboard yang diberikan Youngjae padanya. Menatap skateboard itu dengan pandangan bingung cukup lama.

"Akh, kau ini." Youngjae gemas, ia merangkul pundak Zelo dengan tawa lebar. "Itu untukmu. Dariku dan Daehyun. Yah, katakan saja itu hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu beberapa bulan lalu, hehe. Kau pernah melihat skateboard keren milik Shinichi Kudou? Nah, aku sedikit memodifikasinya seperti itu."

Zelo mulai mengerti, ia tersenyum senang. Kemudian menatap Youngjae dengan mata berbinar. "Huaaaa~ hyungie kereeennn. Kau tau, hyung? Skateboard yang dulu dibelikan Yongguk hyung padaku sudah sedikit rusak dan rodanya lepas satu, baru saja aku mau minta dibelikan yang baru, hyung sudah memberikannya. DaeJae hyungie memang yang terbaik." Zelo memeluk skateboard barunya dengan erat.

"Hahaha~~" Youngjae hanya tertawa. Ia senang jika magnae-nya sudah senang seperti saat ini.

"Dan, apa tadi? Shinichi Kudou? Maksudmu Detective Conan, hyung? Bukankah itu sangat keren? Huaaaa~ aku ingin segera mencobanya!" Zelo berseru lagi. Ia benar-benar senang sekarang.

Youngjae mengangguk. "Kau boleh mencobanya tapi harus di lapangan. Gunakan saja lapangan yang ada di kanan mansion. Arra?"

"Sip!" Zelo mengangguk dan memberikan hormat pada Youngjae. Keduanya tertawa lebar.

"Hei, kau tidak akan berterimakasih padaku, Zelo-ya?" Seseorang menginterupsi tawa keduanya. Tubuh itu berada di belakang sofa yang sedang Youngjae dan Zelo duduki, sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan kepalanya dengan kepala mereka.

"Jung?" Youngjae terbelalak saat melihat Daehyun berada di belakangnya dengan pakaian dan penampilan yang sudah rapih.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum pada Youngjae.

"Yak! Daehyun hyungieeeeee~ jeongmal gomawo untuk hadiahnya. Akh~ kalian memang yang terbaik. Saranghae~" Zelo menjerit manja dengan memeluk leher Daehyun dari samping. Membuat Daehyun sedikit kaget dan hampir terjungkal kedepan seandainya ia sedikit saja tidak sigap.

Youngjae yang berada di samping Zelo hanya bisa terkekeh. Betapa manjanya magnae satu ini~

"Haha~ ne, cheonma, Zelo-ya. Sudah, jangan dipeluk lagi. Aku sudah sesak, uhuk-" Daehyun sedikit terbatuk tapi Zelo masih saja memeluknya dengan gemas.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jongup duduk diantara keributan yang dibuat Zelo, mengambil _remote control_ TV dan memindahkan acaranya ke _channel_ lain yang menayangkan tentang perang-perang yang terjadi di dunia.

Zelo menoleh pada TV yang sudah tidak menayangkan lagi kartun kesukaannya dan kemudian beralih pada Jongup yang dengan santai memegangi remote dan menonton.

Zelo melepas pelukannya pada Daehyun. "YA! Jongup hyuuuuuuunnnnngggg~! Aku sedang nonton TV!" Rengeknya, mencoba meraih _remote_ yang dipegang Jongup.

Jongup menoleh. "Ha? Aku kira kau sudah selesai menonton dan sibuk bersama Daehyun hyung. Jadi aku alihkan saja _channel_nya. Lagipula, apa serunya menonton animasi? Lebih baik serita perang yang sedang terjadi." Jongup berucap santai.

"Hyuuuuunnnnngggggiiiiieeeee~~"

Semua yang ada di sana hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Mereka tidak membahas tentang keadaan Daehyun karena mereka tau dengan berbicara hal itu maka akan membuat Daehyun kembali murung dan membuat suasana kembali canggung.

Biakan saja tertawa untuk saat ini.

Sementara dua orang pemimpin sedang memperhatikan mereka dari sudut yang agak jauh. Keduanya mengulas senyum lebar.

"Bukankah mereka tampak seperti saudara, Yongguk?" Tanya Himchan. Menatap keempat namja yang sedang bercanda di ruang tengah.

Yongguk mengangguk. "Hampir delapan tahun mereka bersama, dan itu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membangun sebuah rasa persaudaraan diantara mereka dan juga kita." Jawab Yongguk.

"Hm…"

"Tidak ada yang menyangka jika ternyata aku adalah penjahat disini." Yongguk tersenyum memandang keributan dari empat namja disana.

Himchan mulai menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, pada Bang Yongguk-nya.

"Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau aku adalah orang yang membuat tangan Junhong terluka dan membuatnya hilang ingatan permanen. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau aku adalah orang yang membunuh semua keluarga Jung dan menyisakan seorang Daehyun. Tidak ada yang menyangka aku adalah orang yang menyuruhmu menghabisi keluarga Yoo dan membawa Youngjae bergabung denganku. Tidak ada yang menyangka juga kalau akulah yang membuat Jongup berada disini."

Himchan membeku mendengarnya. Terasa… sedikit aneh.

"Dari awal, aku sudah menyeretmu dan juga mereka kedalam kehidupan seperti ini. Menjadi buronan. Membuat hidup mereka susah dan tidak terjamin. Tapi, itu adalah satu-satunya cara, bukan?"

"…"

"Dulunya, hanya kau dan aku yang menjadi buronan Negara. Aku berusaha mengeluarkanmu dari kehidupan neraka seperti ini. Tapi, kau malah selalu mengikutiku dan akhirnya kita membiarkan keempat anak itu hidup seperti kita juga."

"Bbang?"

"Berjanjilah sesuatu padaku, Hime…"

"…"

"Kau akan lari membawa mereka kalau saatnya aku berada di hadapan pasukan Negara."

"ANDWAE!" Himchan berseru dalam hati. Ingin sekali rasanya memeluk Bang Yongguk dan memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu lagi. Tapi, Himchan tau kalau semua itu pasti akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku… tidak bisa berjanji." Gumam Himchan akhirnya.

Yongguk hanya tersenyum pada Himchan. "Sebentar lagi, aku akan berada di tempat itu, Hime." Yongguk mundur dan meninggalkan Himchan berada disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

Nah, kan ): mengecewakan T_T jeongaml mianhae~~ *deep bow*

Disini, aku gak buru-buru ngejelasin alasan kenapa Zelo bermasalah dalam menembak (chap depan baru dijelasin) tapi dengan kata-kata Bbang diakhir itu cukup jelas kok ^^ maaf udah nyiksa Daehyun. Dan bisa dipastikan Daehyun gak akan bisa nembak lagi mulai sekarang. Tapi tenang ajja, dia punya banyak keahlian lain. Masa lalu Hime dan Bbang udah mulai keliatan, dan dijelasin chap depan. Kemampuan special Hime dan Youngjae keliatan kan disini? *wink* dan untuk Jongupie, dia cukup misterius hahaha~~

Makasih dukungannya. Makasih yang udah selalu nge-review di setiap chapter-nya. Makasih semangatnya. Maaf, kalau chap kemarin pada bersedih gara-gara Jung-nya aku bikin menderita ):

Dan untuk ruangan yang ada di mansion ini, juga asal mula mansion ini, itu udah jadi cerita buat chap depan hehehe :D

.

**Makasih banget yang udah review di chap kemarin ::**

**Babyryou, yongchan, zelming, Jaylyn Rui, Jang Taeyoung, imspecially3, matokeke, kim joon ri, BunnyPoro, hatakehanahungry, BangHime, Chonorullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang, SmileNDA, dan juga semuanya yang udah review di chap 1 dan 2 :D**

.

Gimana? Chapter ini udah lebih panjang, kan? Maafkan kalau tidak seru lagi yaaa ):

.

Review again, please *bbuingbbuing ala Daehyunnie*

(-^_^-)


	5. Chapter 5 :: The Past

**B.A.P Mission**

**The Past**

**.**

**Cast :: B.A.P Member**

**Pairing :: All Official Pairing**

**Genre :: Friendship, Action, Family, Hurt**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: "Alasan berada disini?" / "Hime, kau tau kalau kasus pembunuhan keluarga Jung dan Yoo terus bergulir di kepolisian. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan tau kalau aku…" / "…APA SALAHKU, BANG YONGGUK?" / "JAWAB AKU, HIMCHAN HYUNG!" / Ch 5, Up! / Penuh dgn masa lalu / BAP Fict / DLDR!**

**Disclaimer :: BAP at TS Entertainment. Jung Daehyun itu punyakuuuuu :***

**.**

**Warning :: Typo(s). Alur berantakan. Cerita gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Etc…**

**.**

**Yeeeyyy~ aku datang dengan chapter 5! (^o^)**

**Aku bener-bener minta maaf karena ini penuh dengan cerita yang kalian gak sangka. Action juga kurang disini T.T**

**Aku udah mulai masuk ke masa lalu mereka. Jadi, aku pastiin bentar lagi ff ini bakalan tamat ^^**

**Aku mau ngasih gambaran ^^ aku pas ngetiknya selalu pake tokoh Yongguk yang ada di MV Rain Sound. Tokoh Himchan yang ada di MV One Shot pas jadi montir. Kalau Daehyun dan Youngjae aku ngebayangin mereka yang di MV One Shot. Nah, buat Jongup dan Zelo bayangin mereka di Killing Camp dengan rambut Zelo yang ada di MV One Shot (curcol). Hehehe~**

**Pas Ch 5, aku pake lagu I Remember (Bang Yongguk ft Daehyun), It's All Lies, sama Rain Sound ^^**

**.**

**Mohon reviewnya lagi untuk chap ini, okee…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

Himchan sedang sibuk hari itu. Mansion benar-benar tegang. Zelo sedang sakit, membuat semua yang ada di mansion menjadi sibuk.

Sejak semalam, tubuh Zelo mendadak panas dan ia belum bangun hingga sore ini. Keringat terus mengucur dari pelipis Zelo, Himchan sampai harus sering mengganti baju yang dikenakan oleh sang _magnae_.

"Himchan _hyung_, sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat. Biarkan aku saja yang menjaga Zelo. Kau sudah dari semalam menjaganya." Youngjae datang dengan pelan ke kamar Zelo.

Himchan yang saat itu sedang mengganti handuk kecil di kening Zelo menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lembut pada Youngjae. "Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik, kau pergi saja bersama Daehyun keluar. Yah… untuk membuat suasana hati Daehyun lebih baik, mungkin?" Himchan tertawa kecil ketika menyebut hal itu.

Youngjae kesal dibuatnya. "Ya, _hyung_! Aku tidak mungkin mengurusinya terus menerus. Lagipula, _hyung_ sudah nampak lelah. Jadi, biarkan aku saja yang menjaganya untuk sekarang. Oke?" Youngjae terus berusaha menggantikan Himchan menjaga Zelo. Karena yang Youngjae lihat, wajah Himchan terlihat begitu pucat. Mungkin efek karena semalaman ia tidak tidur dan lebih memilih untuk menjaga Zelo, takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada _magnae_ itu.

Himchan berpikir lama. Membuat Youngjae semakin kesal karena Himchan terlalu lama berpikir.

Belum sempat Himchan menjawab, Youngjae sudah menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan milik adik terkecilnya. "_Hyung_ terlalu lama berpikir. Lebih baik _hyung_ keluar sekarang atau _hyung_ akan sakit sama seperti Zelo, dan kalau itu terjadi, akan semakin merepotkan saja. Sana, keluar!" Youngjae menutup pintu ruangan milik Zelo setelah berhasil menyeret Himchan keluar dari sana.

Dapat Youngjae dengar kalau diluar sana Himchan berteriak-teriak kecil seperti sedang mengumpati dirinya. Youngjae hanya terkekeh. Lama kelamaan, telinganya tidak mendengar suara umpatan Himchan lagi, dengan itu ia dapat menyimpulkan kalau Himchan sudah tidak berada disana.

Youngjae mendekati Zelo yang masih terbaring. Menatap sang _magnae_ yang terlihat polos dan damai namun dengan tubuh yang menguap panas. "Sekarang, aku yang akan menjagamu, _magnae_-ya." Ucap Youngjae tersenyum.

Youngjae melihat satu rak yang penuh dengan buku cerita fiksi. Ia berjalan kearah rak itu dan meraba semua buku yang tertata rapih disana. "Kau begitu menyukai cerita dan dongeng fiksi, ya? Baiklah, kita baca sebuah buku, oke? Hm… cerita apa yang paling kau suka?" Youngjae berbicara sendiri, sebenarnya ia berbicara dengan Zelo yang ia tau pasti anak itu tidak akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana kalau… eum… **A Wizard**? Ahh~ sepertinya menyenangkan. Baiklah, aku akan membacakannya untukmu." Tangan Youngjae berhenti di sebuah buku koleksi Zelo berwarna hitam yang tidak terlalu tebal berjudul **A Wizard**. Youngjae menarik buku itu dari rak dan kemudian sedikit mengusapnya karena berdebu. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap _cover_ buku itu. Youngjae kamudian duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Zelo. "Cepat sembuh, ne? Setelah itu kita latihan _skateboard_ baru yang kuberikan padamu kemarin." Youngjae mengusap rambut halus Zelo yang berwarna _Black Purple_. Mulai membuka buku ceritanya dan membacanya pelan.

**.**

Daehyun keluar dari ruangannya sore itu. Dengan pakaian yang terlihat sangat santai, Daehyun berjalan kecil sampai pandangannya ia tebarkan ke segala arah, mencari semua orang. "Kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa?" Gumamnya.

Daehyun terus berjalan, melewati beberapa ruangan yang ia sudah hapal ruangan apa dan ruangan milik siapa itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat berada di depan pintu ruangan milik Zelo. Daehyun tampak berpikir. "Semalam Zelo sakit, kan? Apa dia sudah baik-baik saja?" Daehyun bergumam sendiri. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Zelo di dalam. Tapi baru sedikit pintunya terbuka, Daehyun melihat kalau ada Youngjae disana, sedang membacakan sebuah cerita pada Zelo. Daehyun tersenyum dan lalu menutup pintunya lagi, mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat keadaan Zelo. "Nanti saja lah…" Gumamnya lagi.

Daehyun benar-benar merasa aneh karena tidak biasanya mansion sesepi ini. Kakinya terus membawanya melangkah mengelilingi setiap sudut di lantai dua. Daehyun teringat pada saat ia dibawa latihan beberapa hari kebelakang oleh Yongguk, yang ternyata banyak sekali ruangan di mansion ini yang belum pernah ia lihat. Daehyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar mansion.

Di lantai dua, Daehyun sudah hapal area itu. Terdapat kamarnya, Jongup, Zelo, dan Youngjae. Ada juga satu kamar mandi dan sebuah kamar kosong. Lalu, ada dua tempat latihan. Pertama untuk latihan menembak dan yang kedua untuk melatih fisik. Tidak terlalu banyak _property_ yang terdapat disana, hanya ada beberapa foto mereka berenam yang sedang bersantai dihalaman belakang dan beberapa foto lainnya. Kebanyakan foto Zelo yang sedang mengambil gambar dengan yang lainnya yang terbilang lucu.

Daehyun terkekeh memperhatikan foto bersama itu. "Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa berada disini. Tapi yang aku ketahui, aku benar-benar bahagia berada disni." Daehyun berucap pelan kemudian berjalan menjauhi foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding dan beberapa buah lagi di sebuah meja kecil.

Daehyun menuju tangga, hendak berjalan kelantai bawah.

"Daehyun _hyung_!" Seseorang memanggil Daehyun ketika Daehyun sudah sampai di pertengahan tangga. Daehyun menoleh dan mendapati Jongup sedang menuju kearahnya.

Daehyun tersenyum. "Jongup-ah." Serunya. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Daehyun saat Jongup sudah berada didekatnya. Daehyun melihat Jongup yang hari ini memakai _hoodie_ berwarna _Dark Blue_. Jongup memang selalu memakai _hoodie_ dimanapun ia berada.

"_Anni_. Aku tidak mau kemana-mana, hanya ingin berjalan di sekitar mansion saja." Jawab Jongup.

"Ah,_ jinjja_? Aku juga ingin berjalan di sekitar sini. Bersama saja, _ne_?"

Jongup mengangguk antusias, dan akhirnya mereka berjalan-jalan bersama mengelilingi mansion yang sudah hampir delapan tahun mereka tinggali.

"Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata banyak sekali ruangan yang tidak aku ketahui disini. Aku kira, aku sudah mengetahui seluruh tempat ini, tapi ternyata tidak." Daehyun tertawa saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Benarkah?" Respon Jongup.

Daehyun hanya mengangguk sambil terus berjalan lurus di sebuah lorong kecil di lantai satu itu. "Apa kau juga tidak tau, Jongup-ah?"

"Aku hanya sedikit tau kalau Yongguk hyung memang sengaja membuat beberapa ruangan khusus seperti di bawah tanah. Bahkan, ada juga ruangan tersembunyi didalam sebuah ruangan."

Daehyun hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan jalannya yang pelan. "Benarkah seperti itu? Kalau begitu, aku adalah yang paling bodoh disini karena tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang tempat yang aku tinggali selama 8 tahun terakhir. Hahaha…" Daehyun kembali tertawa.

Jongup yang mendengarnya juga ikut tertawa. "Aku juga bodoh disini. Aku lebih bodoh dari semua yang ada di tempat ini, karena aku tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa aku disini dan kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini." Ucapnya diselingi sebuah tawa.

Daehyun menatap Jongup heran. "Alasan berada disini?" Tanyanya pelan.

Jongup mengedikkan bahunya. "Seperti itulah." Jawabnya.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Benar apa yang diucapkan Jongup barusan. Ia juga… tidak memiliki alasan kenapa ia berada disini dan kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini.

"Oia, apa bahumu sudah baik-baik saja, _hyung_?" Jongup bertanya, membuat Daehyun yang sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya menjadi menoleh padanya.

Daehyun tersenyum. "Ya, kurasa bahuku baik-baik saja. Meskipun sialnya aku tidak bisa menembak sekarang." Jawabnya. "Seseorang mengatakan padaku kalau aku tidak sendirian, kalau aku sungguh berarti untuknya."

"Youngjae _hyung_?"

"Hm…"

Jongup mengangguk mengerti. Dia memang tau kalau hanya Youngjae yang mampu masuk kedalam pikiran Daehyun dan membuatnya kembali bangun. Jongup tersenyum. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Zelo? Apa dia sudah sadar?" Jongup kembali bertanya.

"Tadi aku ingin masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat keadaan anak itu, tapi Youngjae sepertinya sedang membacakan sebuah cerita fiksi. Aku tidak jadi masuk karena takut mengganggu."

Jongup mengerti dengan jawaban Daehyun barusan. Ia memilih untuk diam kembali sambil berjalan disamping Daehyun. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka, sampai Daehyun memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup serius pada Jongup. "Kau sudah berada disini sebelum aku ada disini. Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi disini sebenarnya?"

Jongup diam tidak menjawab. Ingin menjawab, tapi mulutnya sangat kelu untuk mengeluarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum Daehyun dan semuanya berkumpul.

"Kadang aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan yang belum terjawab oleh siapapun. Siapa Yongguk _hyung_ dan mengapa ia terlihat begitu dekat dengan Himchan _hyung_? Kenapa Zelo tidak boleh belajar menembak di umurnya yang 16 tahun sementara aku sudah belajar dari umurku 12 tahun? Apa yang terjadi dengan Zelo sebelumnya yang aku tidak tau? Kenapa kau berada disini dan terlihat selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kenapa Youngjae bisa ditemukan oleh Himchan _hyung_ dan di bawa kemari? Ahh~ aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Daehyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Jongup masih terdiam. Ia tau semua jawaban itu. Ia tau. Hanya saja… itu masih sebuah rahasia yang dalam untuknya.

Tiba-tiba saja, langkah keduanya terhenti begitu mendengar suara yang terdengar sedang mengobrol di sebuah belokan menuju lorong lain di sebelah kanan. Daehyun menyuruh Jongup untuk berhenti dan tidak melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Keduanya dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara siapa itu. Yongguk dan Himchan.

'…_**sebentar lagi, mereka akan mengetahui semuanya, Hime. Dan, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi tahanan polisi…'**_

Samar-samar, kalimat itu terdengar jelas ditelinga keduanya.

'…_**kau tidak bersalah, Bbang! Kau bukan pembunuh!'**_

'_**Hime, kau tau kalau kasus yang pembunuhan keluarga Jung dan Yoo terus bergulir di kepolisian. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan tau kalau aku…'**_

Sejenak, suara itu tidak lagi terdengar di telinga Daehyun dan Jongup. Daehyun menunggu kelanjutan kalimat itu dengan sangat tegang. Ia tau, kalau yang dibicarakan Yongguk dan Himchan adalah menyangkut keluarganya dan juga keluarga Youngjae.

'**Andwae, Yongguk hyung! Jangan diteruskan!'** Batin Jongup berteriak. Menyuruh Yongguk untuk berhenti berucap apapun. Matanya menoleh pada Daehyun yang terdiam kaku.

'…_**yang melakukan itu pada mereka. Membuat Daehyun dan Youngjae menderita. Bahkan kasus jatuhnya mobil keluarga Choi ke jurang akan selesai dalam hitungan jam di kepolisian pusat. Aku akan berada di sana sebentar lagi, dan selanjutnya adalah tugasmu untuk menjaga dan melindungi semuanya.'**_

Tangan Daehyun terkepal, nafasnya memburu, rahangnya mengeras, dan wajahnya memerah. Bisa Jongup lihat kalau matanya berair.

"Dia… membohongi kami?" Terdengar kalau Daehyun bergumam kecil.

Jongup tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Semuanya terlambat. Daehyun sudah mendengar apa kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

Daehyun maju selangkah dengan amarah yang terlihat jelas oleh Jongup. Kali ini, teriakan hatinya tidak terdengar oleh sang ketua. Membuat semuanya kacau dalam waktu tidak sampai satu menit.

"YONGGUK HYUNG!"

**.**

"_Hiks hiks… Ummaaaa! Appaaaa!" Seorang namja manis berusia sekitar 11 tahun menangis sendirian di pinggir rumahnya yang sedang hujan deras malam itu. Suara petir membuat tangisnya tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Keadaan saat itu benar-benar sangat sepi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat._

_Namja itu masih menangis dibawah hujan. Menekuk kakinya yang ia peluk dengan tangannya. Wajah yang menyusup sempurna diantara kaki dan tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Hiks… Appa, aku takut… Umma…. Jebal, jangan pergi hiks… Aku takut… Aku takut sendirian hisk hisk…" Namja itu masih terus menangis. Membuat air matanya bersatu mengalir dengan air hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya._

_Tubuhnya benar-benar kecil dan kurus. Kulit putihnya sudah terlihat memucat. Tubuhnya bergetar menggigil. Bibir namja itu sudah memutih, seperti tidak ada aliran darah lagi dalam dirinya._

_Puk._

_Namja manis itu mendongak saat melihat seseorang berjongkok di hadapannya. "Kau… sia-pa?" Tanyanya terbata._

_Orang yang sedang berjongkok didepannya tersenyum manis dibawah payung yang sedang dikenakannya. "Aku Yongguk. Panggil aku hyung, arra? Kau mau ikut denganku? Disini hujan, dan kau akan sakit kalau terlalu lama disini." Orang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Yongguk pun memakaikan sebuah jaket tebal berwarna hitam pada tubuh kecil namja dihadapannya._

"_Tapi… Appa… Umma… Aku takut, hisk hiks…"_

"_Jung Daehyun adalah orang yang kuat. Aku yakin itu. Sekarang, hyung akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang baik untukmu. Dan hyung akan menjanjikkan hidup yang baik untukmu." Yongguk mengulurkan tangannya pada anak kecil yang dia panggil Daehyun._

_Daehyun masih menatap polos mata Yongguk. Senyum Yongguk mampu membuat Daehyun percaya padanya dan akhirnya mengangguk menerima uluran tangan Yongguk._

"_Ayo, pulang." Yongguk membelakangi Daehyun, menyuruh Daehyun untuk naik ke punggungnya._

Yongguk semakin memejamkan matanya saat semua bayangan itu kembali menghantuinya. Saat bayangan tentang orang-orang yang ia seret dalam kehidupannya yang kelam kembali muncul di kepalanya.

Yongguk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah dinding saat sedang berjalan di lorong mansion. Rasanya lelah hidup seperti ini. Tapi…

Dari dulu, Yongguk memang salah.

"_Semua keluarga Choi sudah mati dengan alibi kecelakaan mobil. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi sudah dipastikan tewas ditempat, termasuk kedua putranya." Yongguk melapor pada seseorang diseberang telepon yang sedang ia tempelkan di telinganya._

_Matanya menatap ke bawah sana. Jurang. Baru saja, mata tajamnya melihat sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang terjatuh ke jurang dan berguling juga meledak dibawah sana. Hasil kerjanya berhasil._

"…"

"_Kau bisa transfer ke rekeningku. Yaa, aku harap bayaranku untuk kali ini bisa disamakan dengan Kim Himchan." Ucapnya._

"…"

"_Bukankah namja muda berumur 16 tahun sepertiku dan Himchan adalah namja teroris tercerdik? Jadi aku ingin dibayar mahal atas kerjaku!"_

"…"

"_Baiklah, aku tunggu!" Yongguk menekan sebuah tombol di ponselnya hingga sekarang dalam keadaan off. Yongguk memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya dan hendak pergi dari lokasi itu._

_Namun, matanya menyipit saat melihat anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 7 tahun tergeletak di tepi jurang. Dengan mata yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran, Yongguk mendekati anak laki-laki itu dan kemudian berjongkok di dekatnya. "Bukankah dia Choi Junhong? Kenapa dia tidak ikut meledak dibawah sana? Apa dia melompat dari mobil saat kejadian tadi?" Yongguk bergumam sendiri. "Tangannya terluka serius. Kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Mm, mungkin Himchan bisa membantunya." Yongguk mengangkat anak laki-laki itu ke punggungnya dan kemudian menggendongnya._

_Yongguk tersenyum getir dalam perjalanannya bersama anak lelaki itu. "Tinggal dua lagi pekerjaanku, maka aku akan berhenti dan pergi dari bisnis membunuh seperti ini. Keluarga Jung dan keluarga Yoo akan aku bereskan lusa setelah mengurus anak ini." Gumamnya._

_Sehari setelah Yongguk membawa Junhong ke tempatnya, Yongguk mengetahui kalau tangan Junhong lemah dan hanya berfungsi 60%, sedangkan lainnya, Junhong mengalami hilang ingatan permanen. Yongguk akhirnya memberikan ingatan baru tentang Junhong. Membuat cerita seolah-olah Junhong memang telah hidup bersamanya dari dulu. Sedikit mendramatisir kisahnya agar Junhong dapat percaya._

_Dan saat itu juga, Yongguk bertekad, akan melindungi Junhong. Karena… bagaimanapun juga, Yongguk bukanlah orang yang menyukai pekerjaan di masa remajanya kini. Menjadi teroris yang diburon adalah hal yang buruk!_

Yongguk kembali meringis setelah mengumpulkan ingatannya yang dulu. Ingatan yang sudah dilupakannya, namun tetap memaksa untuk diingat kembali. Insiden dimana ia bertemu dengan Junhong kecil dan membawanya ke kehidupannya dengan ingatan Junhong yang sepenuhnya buatan Yongguk. Sebuah pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya membunuh sebuah keluarga yang akhirnya menyisakan Junhong tanpa siapapun yang tau, kecuali Kim Himchan. Peristiwa yang terjadi jauh sebelum ia membawa Daehyun dalam kehidupannya.

"_Bbang! Aku sudah membuat alibi kebakaran di rumah keluarga besar Yoo. Semuanya sudah bisa dipastikan tewas, tapi… aku menemukan namja ini di halaman belakang dengan penuh luka lebam. Sepertinya anak ini melompat dari lantai dua rumahnya. Bagaimana?" Kim Himchan, membawa seorang namja berumur sekitar 11 tahun yang tidak sadarkan diri. Menemui Bang Yongguk di kediamannya._

"_Biarkan saja ia disini. Rawat dia, dan segera kenalkan anak ini pada Junhong dan Daehyun juga Jongup. Mereka pasti akan senang karena ada teman baru. Mereka berisik akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Yongguk._

_Himchan tersenyum. "Namanya Yoo Youngjae, itu yang kutau dari hasil memata-matai keluarga Yoo. Baiklah, aku akan mengurusnya dulu." Himchan hendak berlalu, namun tidak jadi karena Yongguk yang menggenggam bahunya._

"_Maaf sudah merepotkanmu untuk menggantikan tugas terakhirku, Hime."_

_Himchan tersenyum tulus. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terus membunuh orang, Bbang. Setidaknya, walaupun aku sama-sama seorang buronan Negara sepertimu, aku ingin kau tidak membunuh dalam tugas terakhirmu." Jawab Himchan._

"_Aku akan pergi setelah ini. Kau jangan mengikutiku lagi. Arra?"_

"_Andwae! Bbang, kita sudah bersama dari dulu. Menjadi pembunuh bayaran dan menjadi buronan Negara bersama. Aku akan mengikutimu! Kemanapun!" Tegas Himchan._

"_Tidak, Hime! Kau akan berada dalam bahaya jika terus bersamaku. Kau masih punya kehidupan lain yang lebih layak. Ikut kabur denganku, itu artinya kau akan menjerumuskan dirimu kedalam neraka."_

_Himchan hanya mempu tersenyum lebih tulus lagi. "Aku lebih senang mengikutimu kedalam neraka sekalipun, asal terus bersamamu. Lalu, kalau aku tidak ikut denganmu, bagaimana dengan ketiga anak ini dan juga Jongup? Sebaiknya, kita urus mereka dan memberikan kehidupan yang lebih layak, menjamin masa depan dan kebahagiaan mereka. Sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf kita secara tidak langsung. Aku rasa kau setuju. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau mengatakan akan pergi tanpaku lagi. Arraseo?" Himchan segera pergi menjauhi Yongguk sebelum Yongguk dapat membalas semua perkataannnya._

_Dan perkataan Himchan, mengantarkan Yongguk hingga seperti sekarang. Bersama dengan semuanya di sebuah mansion yang luas serta keperluan yang sangat terpenuhi._

**.**

"Hei!" Himchan menepuk bahu kiri Yongguk. Saat Yongguk menoleh ke arahnya, dapat Yongguk lihat kalau Himchan sedang tersenyum padanya. "Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah biasanya ini adalah jam sibuk-mu, hm?" Tanya Himchan. Ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok lorong itu.

"Tidak sedang melakukan apapun." Jawab Yongguk datar. "Bagaimana keadaan Junhong?"

"Keadaannya sudah membaik. Tapi dia masih belum bangun. Suhu badannya sudah mulai normal, maksudku tidak sepanas semalam. Sekarang sedang dijaga oleh Youngjae." Jawab Himchan.

Yongguk mengangguk kecil.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Bbang…" Himchan kembali pada pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Tidak ada, Hime."

"Aku sudah tau bagaimana gelagatmu, Bbang. Dan aku yakin, kali ini kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ayolah, berhenti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Himchan memandang wajah Yongguk –yang tak menatapnya- dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Kali ini, Himchan merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Entahlah, hanya saja, apa yang Himchan rasakan tentang Yongguk selalu saja benar.

"Hime…"

Himchan mencoba diam, memfokuskan indera pendengarannya pada apa yang akan dikatakan Yongguk padanya. Himchan merasa kalau ini adalah hal penting.

"Apa kau ingat saat dulu aku membawa Junhong ke rumah?"

Himchan mengangguk. "Ya, aku masih mengingat bagaimana bersalahnya dirimu saat itu. Hingga kau selalu memanjakannya sampai sekarang." Jawab Himchan.

Yongguk tertawa, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Himchan. "Dan apakah kau ingat saat aku membawa Daehyun? Anak itu benar-benar terpuruk saat itu." Yongguk menengadah, mengingat betapa Daehyun kecil sangat ketakutan pada apapun yang ditemuinya dulu.

"Ya, Daehyun sangat takut pada apapun. Tapi, setelah kedatangan Youngjae, Daehyun kembali bangun dan jadilah ia menjadi seperti sekarang. Bahkan, Daehyun sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan Zelo yang terus merengek ingin bermain, hahaha." Himchan tertawa. Membayangkan bahwa dulu Zelo selalu menarik ujung baju Daehyun untuk mengajaknya bermain namun selalu dibalas dingin oleh Daehyun. Lucu sekali~

"Dan Youngjae… Bukankah dia anak yang periang? Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya percaya pada apa yang kita ceritakan. Dia tampak mengerti dan mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan kita."

Himchan mengangguk lagi. Semuanya yang dikatakan Yongguk itu benar. Mengingat kejadian itu, Himchan sedikit tertawa. Dulu, memang adalah saat yang sulit untuk Himchan dan Yongguk karena harus mengurus 3 orang anak kecil di usia mereka yang masih 16 tahun. Namun tak terasa, semuanya kini sudah besar setelah 8 tahun berlalu.

"Lalu, aku tidak menyangka kalau sepupu jauhku mengikutiku sejauh ini. Mengikutiku menjadi seorang buron dan pembunuh." Himchan menunduk.

"Hm… Jongup benar-benar mengikuti jejakmu, Hime. Aku percaya padanya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, dia belum pernah membuat keributan." Sahut Yongguk.

Hening.

Selama beberapa menit, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Yang mereka dengarkan hanyalah suara angin yang berhembus kecil diluar sana.

"Kau tau? Sebentar lagi, mereka akan mengetahui semuanya, Hime. Dan, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi tahanan polisi…" Yongguk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Himchan dengan cepat menoleh menatap Yongguk. Matanya terbuka lebar. Himchan paling tidak suka jika Yongguk sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Andwae! kau tidak bersalah, Bbang! Kau bukan pembunuh!" Sergahnya.

Yongguk tersenyum lembut pada Himchan. "Hime, kau tau kalau kasus yang pembunuhan keluarga Jung dan Yoo terus bergulir di kepolisian. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan tau kalau aku…" Yongguk menggantungkan ucapannya, menambah ketulusan senyumanya pada Himchan. "…yang melakukan itu pada mereka. Membuat Daehyun dan Youngjae menderita. Bahkan kasus jatuhnya mobil keluarga Choi ke jurang akan selesai dalam hitungan jam di kepolisian pusat. Aku akan berada di sana sebentar lagi, dan selanjutnya adalah tugasmu untuk menjaga dan melindungi semuanya." Lanjutnya dengan sebuah helaan nafas. Terdengar berat.

Himchan hanya diam. Ia dan Yongguk sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya. Salah satu dari mereka harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan keselamatan yang lain. Bahkan, Yongguk sudah memikirkan konsekuensi dari semua ini sejak dulu. Bahwa nantinya ia harus pergi, untuk menyelamatkan lima orang yang disayanginya. Menyelamatkan Himchan yang ia biarkan mengikutinya kedalam kehidupan gelap seperti ini. Menyelamatkan Daehyun yang sudah ia bantai seluruh keluarganya sehingga ia menjadi kesepian dan terseret dalam kehidupan sepertinya. Menyelamatkan Youngjae yang semua keluarganya habis terbakar sementara ia menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat dan tentunya kembali terseret dalam kehidupan seperti dirinya dan Himchan. Menyelamatkan Jongup yang hanya ingin mengikuti kemanapun Himchan pergi dengan ketidaksengajaannya. Juga, menyelamatkan Junhong yang sudah ia rebut kehidupannya dengan mencelakakan semua keluarganya, membuat tangannya hidup 60% dan membuatnya hilang ingatan permanen.

"Aku yang akan pergi. Aku akan menjamin kehidupan kalian setelah ini. Kumohon, Hime. Jangan biarkan mereka hidup seperti kita di masa lalu. Mereka terlalu berharga dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kita. Beberapa jam lagi, aku yakin polisi sudah menemukan apa yang sebenarnya. Kasus tentang B.A.P akan terungkap secara cepat karena China membantu secara resmi." Yongguk membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Himchan.

Himchan menatap mata Yongguk dalam. Matanya berair, ya Yongguk melihat mata Himchan yang memerah dan berair.

Grep~

Dipeluknya tubuh Himchan, dan saat itu juga pertahanan Himchan hancur. Ia menangis tepat satu detik setelah Yongguk merengkuh tubuhnya. "Kau akan meninggalkanku setelah apa yang selalu kita lewatkan bersama? Kau akan meninggalkanku setelah apa yang kita lakukan selama ini? Kau akan meninggalkan mereka setelah mereka menganggapmu sebagai _hyung_ yang paling mereka hormati, begitu?! Kau jahat, Bbang?!" Suara Himchan teredam karena kepalanya yang berada di dada Yongguk.

Miris hati Yongguk saat mendengar Himchan berkata seperti itu. Yongguk hanya tersenyum, mengusap punggung Himchan dengan tangan kekarnya. "Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar mereka tetap hidup. Ini juga adalah satu-satunya cara agar kau tetap bahagia dengan hidup yang sempurna. Janjiku dari dulu adalah mengeluarkanmu dan mereka dari kehidupan seperti ini. Aku akan mengorbankan apapun untuk itu. Sebagai permintaan maafku karena membuat hidup kalian hilang dan menyeret kalian dalam kehidupanku." Yongguk melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata Himchan dengan ibu jarinya. Yongguk kembali tersenyum. Sangat tulus dimata Himchan.

"Dari dulu, aku tidak pernah menyukai air matamu, Hime. Itu terlalu berharga jika dikeluarkan untuk namja brengsek sepertiku." Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyampaikan kalau Himchan tidak boleh menangis karena dirinya.

"Bbang…"

BUGH~!

Belum sempat Himchan menyelesaikan perkataannya, Yongguk sudah tersungkur kelantai dengan seseorang yang meninjunya dari samping.

Himchan melebarkan matanya saat menoleh kesamping. Ada Daehyun dengan nafas tersengal. Dialah yang baru saja membuat Yongguk tersungkur ke lantai.

"Jung Daehyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sentak Himchan. Ia membantu Yongguk untuk berdiri. Sedikit darah muncul di sudut bibir Yongguk.

"PEMBOHONG! PEMBUNUH! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KALAU SELAMA INI AKU SUDAH HIDUP DENGAN SEORANG PEMBUNUH MACAM KAU, BANG YONGGUK!" Daehyun berteriak tepat di depan Yongguk yang sudah berdiri kembali setelah dibantu oleh Himchan.

"Jung Daehyun! Berhenti berkata kasar seperti itu!" Himchan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Ya, ia marah. Marah karena Daehyun bertindak seenaknya pada Yongguk.

Yongguk hanya diam.

"DIAM KAU, KIM HIMCHAN!" Dengan tidak sopannya, Daehyun menunjuk muka Himchan dan memanggilnya tanpa sopan santun. Matanya kembali menatap tajam Yongguk. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja saat bertatapan dengan Yongguk, orang yang sangat dihormatinya. "KAU… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP KELUARGAKU, HAH? APA SALAH KELUARGAKU SAMPAI KAU HARUS MEMBUNUHNYA? MEMBUNUH KELUARGA YOUNGJAE? MEMBUAT KELUARGA JUNHONG MATI DALAM KECELAKAAN DAN MEMBUATNYA HILANG INGATAN PERMANEN, HAH?"

Nafas Daehyun naik turun. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Wajah dan matanya memerah. "Kau tidak tau kalau Youngjae selalu berkata ia sangat merindukan keluarganya dan tidak pernah menyangka akan sendirian di umurnya yang 11 tahun hanya karena alibi kebakaran yang kau buat. Kau tidak tau kalau Junhong selalu ceria di depanmu tapi sebenarnaya ia merasa aneh dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang karena sesungguhnya hidupnya yang sekarang hanyalah ingatan baru yang kau berikan padanya agar kau bisa dipercayai. Dan kau tidak tau, kalau aku sangat ketakutan saat itu. Saat aku melihat sendiri beberapa orang yang melakukan pembunuhan itu pada keluargaku. APA SALAHKU, BANG YONGGUK?!" Daehyun menangis. Maju selangkah, dan menarik kerah kemeja Yongguk. Tepat saat menatap wajah Yongguk, Daehyun semakin menangis.

Himchan hanya memperhatikan di samping Yongguk. Ia paham , ia paham apa yang dirasakan Daehyun. Karena… ia juga ikut turun tangan saat membuat keluarganya pergi.

"Apa salahku, hisk…" Daehyun melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram kerah kemeja Yongguk. Daehyun merosot dan terduduk lemas di lantai. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mulutnya terus mengumpati Yongguk yang sekarang berubah menjadi sagat menyeramkan dimata Daehyun.

Sementara Jongup, ia juga hanya berdiri. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Berada tidak jauh dari Daehyun, tapi tidak ingin menenangkan Daehyun. Karena menurutnya, itu percuma. Jongup cukup tau dengan keadaan Daehyun.

"Ini… bukan sepenuhnya salah Yongguk, Jung Daehyun." Himchan bersuara. Menatap Daehyun yang sedang menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar. Miris melihat Daehyun yang seperti ini. "Akulah yang membuat alibi tentang kebakaran keluarga Yoo. Dan akulah, pelakunya."

PRAAANG~!

Seseorang menjatuhkan sebuah nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu coklat hangat. Ya, Yoo Youngjae berdiri tak jauh dari Jongup berada.

"Himchan… _hyung_…" Youngjae berucap kecil. Seperti menahan sebuah isakan yang kian membuncah. Air matanya tidak dapat ditahan lagi saat secara tidak sengaja ia mendengar keributan dari Daehyun dan Yongguk juga pengakuan Himchan barusan.

Sontak, semua mata menoleh pada Youngjae yang berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar. "Yo-Youngjae?" Himchan kaget. Ia tidak percaya kalau waktunya akan secepat ini. Waktu saat mereka mengetahui semuanya. "Sejak ka-"

"Benarkah itu _hyung_? Benarkah… kau yang sengaja membunuh keluargaku? Dan kebakaran itu adalah perbuatanmu?" Youngjae bertanya dengan suara yang kecil.

Tidak ada jalan lain. Semuanya sudah terlanjur tau. Dan… Himchan mengangguk. "Itu aku." Katanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Youngjae.

Saat itu juga, air mata Youngjae sukses jatuh. Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan ataupun ucapan dari mulut Youngjae. Yang terdengar di lorong itu hanyalah suara nafas Daehyun yang memburu juga isakan tangis dari mulut Youngae. Keterdiaman Yongguk dan Himchan yang berdiri berdampingan, juga Jongup yang hanya menyaksikan semuanya tanpa tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Jung Daehyun…" Yongguk angkat bicara. Sudah saatnya ia mengakui kesalahannya. "Aku yang melakukan pembunuhan terhadap keluargamu dan menyisakan dirimu yang saat itu berumur 11 tahun. Membawamu kemari dan hidup bersamaku, Himchan dan Junhong. Mempermainkan kenyataan bahwa kau harus mempercayaiku." Jelasnya pada Daehyun yang masih terduduk di dekat kakinya.

Daehyun hanya diam. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Yongguk.

"Yoo Youngjae… Akulah yang menyuruh Himchan melakukannya pada keluargamu. Menyuruhnya membakar semua yang ada di rumahmu dengan kebakaran besar dan memastikan tidak ada yang hidup saat itu. Namun ternyata, kau berhasil keluar dan sampai sekarang kau masih hidup dengan permainan fakta dariku." Yongguk beralih menatap Youngjae yang masih menangis terisak.

Youngjae pun tidak menyahut. Pikirannya sagat kacau saat ini.

"Dan Choi Junhong… Aku juga yang membuat mobilnya masuk ke dalam jurang dengan tujuan menghapus keluarga Choi dari daftar keluarga tersukses di Korea saat itu. Hingga akhirnya Junhong bisa selamat dan kehilangan 40% fungsi tangannya juga kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. Apa yang ia jalani sekarang, adalah hasil rekaanku sebagai ingatannya yang baru."

Semuanya masih terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya. Kalau saja Daehyun mampu, Daehyun ingin sekali menghabisi Yongguk saat itu juga. Namun entahlah, tubuhnya sulit untuk bergerak. Terlalu lemas dan terlalu berat untuk itu.

"Apa… yang terjadi denganku? Apakah, ada yang salah denganku?" Sebuah suara yang belum terdengar hari ini tampak sedang berdiri di belakang Youngjae dengan jaket tebal yang membalut tubuhnya. Matanya memerah.

Himchan memandang Zelo tidak percaya. "Zelo, sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanyanya. Membuat Jongup dan Yongguk menatap pada Zelo juga. Sementara Daehyun dan Youngjae masih pada pikiran mereka yang sedang kacau.

"Aku lapar. Dan Youngjae _hyung_ membawakan makanan untukku. Tapi… aku mendengar keributan dan suara mangkuk yang jatuh. Aku keluar, dan aku mendengar semua yang kalian bicarakan. Apakah itu semua benar, Himchan _umma_?" Tanya Zelo.

Himchan tidak menjawab. Ia malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"JAWAB AKU, HIMCHAN _HYUNG_!" Zelo membentak. Dan itu membuat Yongguk menatap tajam pada Zelo.

"Jaga biacaramu pada Himchan!" Bentak Yongguk. Zelo menatap nanar pada Yongguk.

"Kau yang mengambil kehidupan kami, HAH?"

Yongguk tersenyum simpul. "Ya. Aku yang melakukannnya. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan berada di tempat yang seharusnya sebentar lagi. Kalian akan puas. Aku akan membayar segalanya dan aku akan menjanjikan hidup yang sempurna pada kalian setelah aku pergi." Yongguk berbalik. Ia melangkah menjauhi mereka berlima.

"Bbang, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Himchan heran sekaligus khawatir.

"Waktunya sudah tiba, Hime. Perkiraanku tepat." Jawab Yongguk tanpa sama sekali menoleh kebelakang pada Himchan. "Kalian boleh membunuhku setelah urusanku dengan kepolisian dan pasukan Negara selesai."

Yongguk terus berjalan hingga sekarang ia sudah tidak terlihat oleh mata Himchan lagi.

Zelo menangis dalam diam. Air matanya terus mengalir mengingat pengakuan yang terjadi hari ini. Baru saja ia merasa bahagia dengan semua yang ada di mansion ini, sebuah kenyataan merusak segalanya yang Zelo rasakan.

Youngjae masih terduduk dengan menutup wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak sedih? Ia mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di masa lalu. Yang membunuh keluarganya, adalah kedua hyungnya yang sangat ia hormati dan menyelamatkan hidupnya 8 tahun lalu.

Daehyun terduduk dengan lemasnya di lantai itu. Ingin sekali ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, namun semuanya terasa kelu. Amarah masih menguasai dirinya. Ia benar-benar marah. Semua yang dilakukan Yongguk 8 tahun lalu padanya benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan! Daehyun kembali menangis.

Jongup memandangi Himchan dengan khawatir, sementara Himchan masih menatap kepergian Yongguk.

"GGGGGGGRRRRRR~ BANG YONGGUK BRENGSEK!" Daehyun berteriak kencang. Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras di pelupuk matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

Wow~ panjang sekali cerita ini #kaget

Aduh, maaf kalau tidak puas T.T ini full masa lalu mereka. Hm, sepertinya ini bakalan tamat di chapter 7 atau 8, hehehe~

Udah ketebak belum kedepannya ini bakalan gimana? Dan Yongguk, ada yang tau dia menghilang kemana? Haha, Yap! Kita akan ketemu di chap depan ^^

Makasih buat yang udah review, nge-fav, nge-follow, yang udah nungguin, dan semua siders ^^ kalian bener-bener ngasih aku semangat.

Mau sad ending atau happy ending? Aku punya dua kemungkinan loh~

Pilih salah satu untuk endingnya, yaaa (:

.

**Big Thanks ::**

**Lulu :: **Heh hoh ~~ Tumben banget kamu review (-_-) biasanya kamu enank-enakan dengerin aku bacain ff. Haha, tapi gomawo. Yah, walopun sebenernya kamu udah baca chap 5 ini dari beberapa hari yang lalu, bener kan? Lain kali, bantuin aku ngedit, sebagai dongsaeng yang suka malas-malasan di rumah, jangan minta enaknya ajja dibacain :P Oke, gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**BabyJellies :: **Hehehe, halo (: Makasih udah nyempetin baca dan juga review ^^ Kita liat jadi apa Jongup –il- (?) disini oke… *sok misterius* Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka dan gak mengecewakan. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**LunarBabe :: **Hehehe, ne gwaenchana (: udah di baca ajja aku seneng banget kok ^^ ini chap 5-nya, heu, tapi maaf action disini juga jadi berkurang tiap chap-nya… Tapi aku janji, chap ending bakalan ada misi lagi ^n^ makasih udah nungguin cerita di setiap chapternya… Dan, panggil aku **Vh** ajja, itu nick aku hehehe ^^ Yosh~ Hwaiting! Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**HyunChan :: **Sudah dilanjut :D Maaf lamaa~ gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**Cicicicifefefe (Ch 4) :: **Hahaha~ Yongguk cocok loh jadi pengkhianat baik (?) #plakk. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**Guest (Ch 3) :: **Daehyun ya begitu. Dengan tangan yang masih gak berfungsi dua-duanya ^^ kita lihat di chapter akhir tangan Daehyun sembuh apa enggak (: gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**Cicicicifefefe (Ch 2) :: **Daehyun gak bisa nembak ^^ selain karena tangan kanannya yang lemah, itu bahu kirinya juga ketembak. Jadi ya dia gak bisa nembak lagi untuk misi-misi selanjutnya (: Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**Hatakehanahungry :: **Masa lalu diceritain semua disini, tapi untuk lebih jelasnya ada di chap depan ^^ ya, aku suka adegan Junhong yang manja ke Himchan hehehe (: Untuk Jongup, memang itu tujuanku, menjadikannya orang yang hebat di saat terakhir hahaha :D Yap, ini lanjutannya, maaf mengecewakan ): gomawo udah baca and review ^^

**Deer Panda :: **Hehehe, makasih udah nyempetin baca dan review di BAP Mission yang gaje dan gagal ini (u,u) semoga kelanjutannya memuaskan dan untuk ending aku masih gak tau mau sad atau happy ending nih, khkhkhkh~ gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang :: **Makasih udah terharu *nangis terharu juga*. Ini chap 5-nya, semoga gak mengecewakan ^^ Yongguk kan kerja jadi pembunuh bayaran *ups* hehehe… gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**ArRuSwari96 :: **Andwae! Daehyun punyakuuuu T.T Cuma aku yang boleh peluk Daehyun *di deathglare chingu dan Youngjae* ^^v hehhe. Aku mulai suka sama BangHim soalnya, jadinya banyakan moment BangHim yang sweet *speechless* Yap, ini lanjutannya. Makasih udan baca dan review ^^

**Matokeke :: **Siipp ^^ makasih udah baca dan review ^^

**Zelming :: **Untuk ending, itu semua ada di tangan para readers. Readers-lah yang memilih mau sad atau happy ending ^^ ini lanjutannya. Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

**Jang Taeyoung :: **Daehyun selamanya bakalan sama Youngjae :p Yongguk sama Himchan pisah! #plakk. Yah, setidaknya itulah gambaran buat chap akhir ^^ hehehe. Sip, ini lanjutannya. Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

**7D :: **Dia memang penjahat, tapi dia juga yang pahlawan :D mereka masih punya rasa sayang ke BangHim, jadi mereka gak bakal ngeroyokin dua orang itu ^^ heuheu, maaf buat typos, ne? (: ini lanjutannya. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^ Hwaiting!

**Imspecially3 :: **Yongguk gak jahat kok, Cuma authornya ajja yang tega bikin Yongguk jadi begitu *plakk* ada alasannya kok kenapa keluarga mereka pada dibunuh. Dan itu akan jadi cerita di chap depan ^^ gomawo udah baca dan review ^^ Hwaiting!

**Princess Pumkins ELF (Ch 1) :: **Hehehe, annyeong… Vh imnida ^^ Iya, ni ff BAP (: Dae udah gpp kok, hhhehehe… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**BangHime :: **Hehehe maaf udah bikin penasaran T.T endingnya terserah readers-nim semua, mau sad atau happy end ^^ soalnya dalam dua chap lagi bisa dipastiin akan tamat… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**Jaylyn Rui **:: Iyaaa, chap ini jadi panjang banget ^^ hehe… Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**Yongchan :: **Hehehe, begitulah (: gpp kalo gak bisa mingkem pas bacanya, khkhkh~ gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**Amortentia Chan :: **Sip, ini kelanjutannya (: hehe, berarti sekarang BABY dong? *kedip-kedip* heheh, gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

Huaaaaa~ gak nyangka, responnya sangat diluar dugaan ^^ dan ini adalah balasan review pertama yang aku buat di ff ini, mianhae karena selalu gak sempet bikin balasan review ):

Pokonya, jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review dan ngikutin dari chapter 1 sampai chapter ini. Semoga kelanjutannya bisa update kilat dan gak bikin kalian kecewa (:

.

Sekali lagi, makasih banget buat semuanya yang udah baca. Maaf kalau gak puas dengan chap ini ^^ see you next time (:

Gomawo~~


	6. Chapter 6 :: Yongguk And A Letter

**B.A.P Mission**

**Yongguk And A Letter**

**.**

**Cast :: B.A.P Member**

**Pairing :: All Official Pairing**

**Genre :: Friendship, Action, Family, Hurt**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: Bayangan tentang dirinya dan Yongguk di masa lalu terus kembali ke permukaan ingatan Himchan. Membuat rasa sakit di dadanya semakin terasa. / "Aku bisa merasakannya! AKU BISA! AKU JUGA SAMA DENGANMU, JUNG DAEHYUN!" Youngjae membentak. / "Kenapa aku di panggil Zelo? Lalu, siapa Choi Junhong?" / Tapi sekarang, B.A.P akan hilang tanpa bekas. / Ch 6, Up! / BAP Fict.**

**Disclaimer :: BAP at TS Entertainment. Jung Daehyun itu punyakuuuuu :***

**.**

**Warning :: Typo(s). Alur berantakan. Cerita gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Etc…**

**.**

**Yeeeyyy~ aku datang dengan chapter 6! (^o^)**

**Pas Chapter 6, aku pake lagu What My Heart Tells Me To Do (B.A.P) ^^**

**Oia, yang Italic (Huruf cetak miring) itu adalah flashback di masa lalu, yaa ^^ jangan bingung dan enjoy ajja (:**

**.**

**Mohon reviewnya lagi untuk chap ini, okee…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

Himchan menatap sebuah pintu yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sebuah pintu yang bisa mengantarkannya pada sebuah ruangan yang sangat rahasa di mata siapapun. Sebuah ruangan yang amat sangat luas, namun tidak banyak _property_ di dalamnya.

Himchan maju selangkah dan tangannya meraih kenop pintu itu. Sebelum mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mendorongnya, Himchan menarik nafasnya pelan dan menutup matanya. Seolah mencari sebuah keyakinan untuk benar-benar masuk ke ruangan itu.

**Cklek_**

Himchan bisa merasakan hawa yang sama saat ini, sama dengan dulu saat ia masih selalu kesini, dengan pemiliknya. Ya, ini adalah ruangan Yongguk.

Himchan berjalan ke sekeliling ruangan milik Yongguk. Ruangan yang privasi-nya sangat di jaga itu, kini sudah tak berpemilik lagi. Ah, tidak! Lebih tepatnya, pemiliknya sedang pergi, sementara –dan entah kemana.

Himchan berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang dulu ia selalu menemukan Yongguk sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Himchan tersenyum getir, saat ia hanya menemukan tumpukan Koran dan juga kertas-kertas lainnya.

"_Aku Kim Himchan. Kau boleh memanggilku apapun jika kau mau." Seorang namja berusia 11 tahun berkata dengan riangnya. Ia menyapa seorang namja yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya. Kim Himchan, duduk di samping namja itu._

"_Hei… Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Himchan lagi._

_Namja itu menatap tajam ke arah Himchan, namun Himchan hanya tersenyum. "Hei… Jangan galak-galak, nanti tidak punya teman, loh… Lagipula, wajahmu tidak seperti orang jahat." Kata Himchan polos._

_Namja yang di ajak bicara oleh Himchan hanya terdiam sambil sesekali memandang lawan bicaranya agak sedikit malas._

"_Kata boss, namamu Bang Yongguk, ya? Hm, aku boleh tau tidak kenapa kau ada disini? Maksudku, siapa yang mau di masukkan ke dalam penjara mafia atau mungkin teroris atau juga mungkin pembunuh seperti ini? Kebanyakan diluar sana, orang se-usia kita itu bermain dan belajar dengan serius. Benar?"_

_Namja itu kembali terdiam._

_Himchan masih tersenyum. "Kalau aku, sudah disini dari setahun yang lalu. Kau tau? Seluruh keluargaku mafia semua. Ada yakuza, pembunuh bayaran, preman jalanan, dan yah… keluargaku penjahat semuanya. Percaya, tidak?" Himchan masih berceloteh, sembari mengeluarkan ekspresi lugu nan polos yang natural dari dalam dirinya._

_Yongguk kali ini menatap Himchan. Meskipun wajahnya cukup menyeramkan, namun Himchan bisa menangkap ekspresi lain yang berkebalikan dengan yang sedang Yongguk perlihatkan padanya saat ini. Pada akhirnya, Yongguk kembali membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu!" Ujarnya dingin._

_Himchan terkekeh. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau bercerita. Aku hanya ingin memberitaumu, kehidupan disini mungkin tidak akan membuatmu nyaman. Sampai jumpa besok di tempat pelatihan, bye~!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Himchan beranjak menjauhi Yongguk. Meninggalkan Yongguk sendirian yang sedang menangis saat itu._

Himchan tersenyum lagi, miris. Ia masih ingat, saat dirinya pertama kali berbicara dengan Yongguk. "Aku bahkan sangat mengingat kejadian hari itu, Bbang." Gumam Himchan.

Ia melangkahkan lagi kakinya pada sebuah ruangan yang ia tau kalau ruangan itu adalah ruangan menembak milik Yongguk. Ya, waktu itu Zelo pernah masuk kesini untuk latihan pertamanya.

"_Bbang! Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali di sini." Himchan tertawa renyah saat melihat Yongguk ada di tempat pelatihan yang sama dengannya. Himchan berlari mendekati Yongguk._

_Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya. Tampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran Himchan. Jujur saja, Yongguk itu lebih suka menyendiri daripada harus berada di antara orang-orang di sekelilingnya._

"_Ayolah, Bbang… Jangan merengut seperti itu. kau harus fokus pada latihan ini. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin kau tidak akan pernah dibayar seumur hidupmu jika nanti ada tugas. Atau mungkin kau akan di tendang dari sini dengan mengenaskan…" Ucap Himchan. Bocah itu -sok bergidik- ngeri untuk menakut-nakuti Yongguk._

_Namun diluar dugaannya, Yongguk hanya kembali berekspresi dingin._

_Himchan menghela nafasnya. "Bbang, kau tau? Kehidupan disini itu sangat keras. Walaupun aku tidak tau apa alsanmu berada di tempat menjijikan seperti ini, tapi aku ingin kau bisa merasakan kalau aku bisa membantumu kapan saja disini." Ucap Himchan tulus._

_Yongguk menoleh pada Himchan dan saat itu juga dapat Yongguk lihat kalau Himchan tidak sedang berbohong padanya. Perlahan, Yongguk melemah. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya walaupun samar._

Himchan memandangi setiap sudut ruang latihan milik Yongguk. Ada beberapa _revolver_ yang berada di salah satu meja di sudut sebelah kiri. Ada pula beberapa orang-orangan yang sengaja di buat untuk di anggap sebagai musuh. Taman lapangan yang bersih dan hijau juga lampu penerangan yang berada di atas ruangan.

Walaupun sulit, Himchan masih mencoba menarik ujung bibirnya walaupun sedikit. Membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum yang terlihat sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau itu bodoh! Sangat bodoh!" Gumamnya.

Keluar dari ruangan tempat Yongguk berlatih dan menuju ke ruangan lain yang Himchan bisa pastikan itu adalah ruangan senjata milik Yongguk.

"_Bbang! Kau masih belum mau bercerita tentang alasan kenapa kau berada disini, eum?" Himchan duduk di samping Yongguk saat makan siang sedang berlangsung._

_Yongguk tidak berminat untuk menoleh pada Himchan. Yongguk hanya sedikit melirik kemudian kembali pada makanan yang ada di depannya._

"_Bang YongguK!" Tegur Himchan agak sedikit keras._

_Yongguk sedikit menatap pada Himchan._

"_Aku sedang bicara padamu! Hargailah aku sedikit, huh! Dasar, Bbang menyebalkan!"_

_Tanpa disadari, Yongguk tertawa –sedikit. Mata Yongguk melihat kalau Himchan sedang melipatkan tangan di dadanya dengan mata yang marah dan juga bibir yang mencibir tanda kesal._

_Himchan melirik Yongguk. "Apa? Kenapa tertawa?" Tanyanya sinis._

"_Anni. Aku hanya sedikit berpikir." Jawab Yongguk seadanya. Kalau boleh jujur, Yongguk sedang menahan tawanya terhadap tingkah laku namja lucu di sampingnya itu._

_Himchan masih memasang muka masam. "Bepikir katamu? Aku pikir, kau tak pernah berpikir karena kau selalu mendiamkanku dengan tanpa alasan. Bukankah itu tandanya kau tidak pernah berpikir?" Tanyanya semakin kesal. Himchan kembali sedikit melirik kearah Yongguk, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali dengan gusar._

_Dan Yongguk hanya kembali tertawa kecil._

_Sebenarnya, Himchan tidak sepenuhnya marah, hanya saja kalau ini adalah cara terbaik untuk membuat seorang Bang Yongguk tertawa, maka Himchan akan terus melakukannya._

Dapat Himchan lihat kalau di seluruh ruangan itu terdapat banyak sekali jenis senjata api. Himchan tau, itu bukanlah senjata api yang berbahaya, namun juga tidak bisa di sentuh oleh sembarang orang.

Ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang paling di jaga privasi-nya. Jika ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan ini tanpa seijin Yongguk, bisa dipastikan kalau orang itu akan mati di tangan Yongguk dalam satu kali tembak.

"Kenapa kau begitu merahasiakan tempat ini? Bahkan aku pun tidak boleh memasuki dan melihatnya. Sekarang, jika kau tau akau ada disini tanpa seijinmu, apakah kau akan membunuhku juga?" Himchan menyentuh berbagai barang yang ada di sana.

Air mata Himchan jatuh seiring dengan tangannya yang mencengkram sebuah benda yang ada di sana. "Bicara soal privasi, kau yang paling misterius, Bbang." Gumam Himchan.

"_Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu tau, Kim Himchan!" Terdengar nada membentak dari Yongguk malam itu._

_Lagi- Himchan menanyakan hal yang sama, yaitu tentang mengapa Yongguk berada di tempat yang menyeramkan dan tidak berperasaan itu._

_Himchan tersenyum lembut. Berharap dengan senyum itu, Yongguk akan lebih terbuka lagi padanya. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau memberitauku alasan kenapa kau berada disini." Katanya, tampak egois._

_Yongguk mendengus kesal. "Terserahmu!" Ucapannya begitu singkat, namun itu tidak membuat Himchan sedikitpun mundur untuk merayu Yongguk._

"_Kau tau, Bbang? Sudah berapa orang yang terbunuh sia-sia karena tempat yang sedang kita tinggali ini? Ratusan? Ah, tidak tidak! Bahkan lebih. Dan kita akan melakukannya juga sebentar lagi…"_

_Yongguk diam, menatap ke depan._

"_Aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Tapi saat aku mendapat tugas nanti, mau tidak mau aku harus menjalankannya karena aku masih ingin hidup. Aku tidak ingin di tendang secara mengenaskan atau mungkin mati dengan kepala terpenggal karena mencoba kabur dari sini dan gagal dalam bertugas…"_

_Yongguk mengabaikan tatapan Himchan, tapi sungguh pendengaran dan hatinya terfokus pada namja yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya itu._

"_Egois memang, jika aku ingin tetap hidup tapi aku harus merebut kehidupan orang lain. That's not fair!"_

_Yongguk masih tertegun._

"_Aku hanya berharap dengan aku hidup, aku masih bisa meminta maaf dan memperbaiki kesalahan pada orang yang telah aku rebut kehidupannya."_

_Keduanya terdiam. Hanya suara hewan malam yang terdengar saat itu._

"_Kita baru berusia 11 tahun. Dan kita berada di tempat laknat seperti ini di saat kita masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua dan dukungan keluarga. Mental kita sangat dilatih disini. Tidak akan ada waktu untuk bermain. Yang ada hanyalah menembak dan menembak. Mungkin beberapa dari orang disini akan belajar secara khusus tentang keahlian yang mereka miliki, namun menembak adalah hal utama yang harus dikembangkan. Karena saat membunuh orang, itu akan sangat berguna."_

"_Dibuang…" Yongguk berucap pelan._

_Himchan yang tidak terlalu jelas mendengar ucapan Yongguk barusan segera menoleh pada namja tinggi tegap itu. "Ne? Kau berkata sesuatu?" Tanyanya meyakinkan._

"_Aku dibuang. Mungkin aku tidak diinginkan oleh keluargaku, sehingga aku berada disini. Dulu, aku tinggal di panti asuhan karena aku memang tidak tau asal-usulku, lalu aku di adopsi oleh sepasang suami-istri saat umurku 7 tahun dan aku di bawa ke Dongguk. Sayangnya, mungkin memang niat mereka sudah kotor, mereka menendangku keluar dari rumah mereka sebulan yang lalu. Dan saat aku telah berhasil kembali ke rumah, aku dijual pada orang yang kau panggil 'Boss' disini."_

_Keduanya kembali terdiam, membiarkan sunyi dan perasaan canggung melingkupi mereka._

"_Aku juga masih ingin tetap hidup, tanpa harus merebut kehidupan orang lain."_

_Himchan memandang kaget pada Yongguk. Benarkah itu, Bbang?_

Himchan menutup pintu ruangan itu dan beralih pada sebuah pintu yang sama sekali ia tidak tau ruangan apa itu. Tangannya memegang sebuah kunci, kunci yang diberikan Yongguk kemarin malam.

Bayangan tentang dirinya dan Yongguk di masa lalu terus kembali ke permukaan ingatan Himchan. Membuat rasa sakit di dadanya semakin terasa.

Himchan mencoba memasukkan kuncinya dan kemudian membuka pintunya.

Ruangan ini… terasa berbeda.

Disana, hanya ada sebuah meja kerja yang besar. Yang bisa Himchan lihat kalau di atas meja itu terdapat beberapa amplop berwarna biru dan juga sebuah laptop dan sebuah ponsel tergeletak di atas meja besar itu.

"_Hime?"_

_Himchan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari sosok yang dipanggil 'Hime' oleh Yongguk barusan. Namun nihil, tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali mereka berdua._

"_Hime?" Panggil Yongguk lagi._

"_Hah? Aku?" Himchan menatap Yongguk sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

"_Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa lagi yang ada disini selain kau dan aku?"_

"_Hehe, maaf. Kukira mungkin itu orang lain, karena namaku bukan Hime…"_

"_Karena kau yang seenaknya memanggilku 'Bbang', maka aku juga akan senaknya memanggilmu 'Hime'. Tidak ada protes!"_

_Himchan ingin menolak, tapi perkataan Yongguk yang terakhir masih terngiang di kepalanya. "Haah~ baiklah, tersershmu. Lagipula, Hime itu tidak terlalu buruk." Himchan tertawa kecil disusul oleh senyuman samar dari Yongguk._

Himchan meraba laptop dan ponsel yang ada di atas meja itu. kemudian matanya beralih pada lima buah amplop berwarna biru. Matanya memicing untuk melihat tulisan _hangul_ yang ada di atas masing-masing amplop itu.

Amplop pertama, Kim Himchan.

Amplop kedua, Choi Junhong.

Amplop ketiga, Moon Jongup.

Amplop keempat, Jung Daehyun.

Dan amplop terakhir, bertuliskan Yoo Youngjae.

Himchan mengambil amplop miliknya dan membukanya saat itu juga. Saat mengeluarkan semua isi amplop itu, mata Himchan memanas dan mengeluarkan air mata. Entah kenapa, tenaga Himchan seolah hilang walau hanya untuk menopang tubuhnya dengan kakinya sendiri. Himchan sedikit mundur.

"Jadi, kau melakukan semua ini dalam waktu yang singkat, hm? Menyelamatkan kami? Sebegitu berharganyakah kami untukmu, Bbang?" Gumam Himchan. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya.

"_Hime! Aku sudah melaksanakan tugas untuk membunuh keluarga Choi, dan aku menemukan anak ini tergeletak di pinggir jurang. Kau bisa membantuku untuk mengurusnya, kan? Bawa saja ke mansionku dan tolong rawat dia. Jangan sampai boss tau. Arra?"_

"_Ya ampun, Bbang! Ini luka parah!" Pekik Himchan saat melihat anak yang dibawa Yongguk itu mengeluarkan banyak darah._

"_Makanya aku minta bantuanmu."_

"_Baiklah. Aku akan mengurusnya." Kata Himchan._

_Semalaman Himchan mengurus anak yang dibawa Yongguk. Dari informasi yang didapat Himchan dari Yongguk, anak ini bernama Choi Junhong. Dia mengalami luka serius pada tangannya dan juga kehilangan ingatan secara permanen._

"_Hime, untuk minggu ini, aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugasku. Membantai keluarga Jung dan keluarga Yoo. Dan setelah itu, aku akan keluar dari sini."_

"_Kau akan kabur? Itu terlalu berbahaya, Bbang!"_

"_Dan kau, ikut denganku! Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran sampai kau mati."_

"_Jangan gegabah, Bbang! Itu bahaya!"_

"_Disini lebih berbahaya lagi. Kau tidak tau bagaimana tempat ini untuk kedepannya. Diam, kau harus menurutiku! Untuk saat ini, aku ingin megeluarkanmu dari sini dan memberikan kehidupan yang baik di luar sana."_

_Himchan terdiam._

"_Setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan membunuh dua keluarga itu tentunya."_

"_Kau ingin aku berhenti membunuh, tapi kau masih membunuh? Egois!"_

_Sekarang, giliran Yongguk yang terdim._

"_Biarkan aku yang mengurus keluarga Yoo. Dan kau, urus saja masalah boss dengan keluarga Jung. Aku tidak ingin kau membunuh banyak orang dalam tugas terakhirmu disini." Himchan tersenyum._

_Yongguk hanya menatap Himchan dalam._

"_Setelahnya, aku akan ikut kabur keluar dari sini."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ tampak sedang meringkuk di atas kasur di ruangannya sendiri. Matanya terus mengeluarka cairan bening yang di yakini adalah air mata. Matanya sudah memerah dan sembab, pipinya pun sudah lembab. Sejak tiga jam yang lalu, namja itu tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Jung Daehyun.

"Jung, bangunlah…" Tiba-tiba, sudah ada Youngjae duduk di tepi kasur Daehyun. Menyentuh pundak Daehyun dengan lembut.

Daehyun diam. Ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun saat ini.

"Aku tau kau marah akan kenyataan yang mempermainkanmu." Ucap Youngjae pelan. Matanya menatap lurus pada Daehyun yang sedang meringkuk –memunggunginya.

Daehyun masih diam. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara saat ini.

"Jung… Kau berpikir bahwa Yongguk _hyung_ dan Himchan _hyung_ jahat padamu, bukan? Tapi, apakah kau berpikir juga kalau mereka berdua yang membuat kita masih hidup sampai sekarang?" Tanya Youngjae pelan. Berusaha membujuk Daehyun untuk bangun.

"Kau juga mungkin merasakan apa yang telah mereka lakukan untuk kita. Dari semenjak kita ditemukan sampai kita menjadi seperti sekarang."

Daehyun masih tetap diam. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir, namun bahunya masih bergetar pertanda ia sedang menahan tangisannya.

"Himchan _hyung_ mengurusmu ketika kau sakit. Himchan _hyung_ juga yang selalu memanjakanmu saat kau menginginkan sesuatu. Yongguk _hyung_ mengajarimu menembak dan menjadikanmu penembak handal seperti dirinya. Yongguk _hyung_ juga yang membuat-"

"Membuat keluargaku pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini." Potong Daehyun cepat. Bangun dari posisinya menjadi terduduk di atas kasur. Bertatapan dengan Youngjae.

Youngjae menatap Daehyun. "Tidak, bukan begitu…" Ucapnya.

"Yongguk _hyung_ yang membuat semua keluargaku mati. _Appa_, _Umma_, dan _Hyung_-ku semuanya mati di tangan Yongguk _hyung_. Dia juga yang mengambil semua kehidupan dan kebahagiaanku. Dan dia juga yang menjerumuskanku ke dalam dunia menjijikan sebagai seseorang yang di buron selama bertahun-tahun!"

"Jung…"

"Kau tidak tau rasanya saat kau melihat keluarga yang sangat kau sayangi mati di depan matamu. Bagaimana sakitnya di tinggalkan, dan bagaimana sakitnya melihat darah _Umma-_mu sendiri. KAU TIDAK TAU RASANYA MENJADI DIRIKU!"

"Aku bisa merasakannya! AKU BISA! AKU JUGA SAMA DENGANMU, JUNG DAEHYUN!" Youngjae membentak. Membuat nafasnya tersengal-sengal saking kerasnya ia mengeluarkan nada marah. Wajahnya memerah menatap Daehyun. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya membulatkan matanya, kaget –sepertinya.

"Aku juga sama, Jung. Aku juga kehilangan keluargaku dalam sekejap. Saat semuanya merayakan acara ulang tahun _hyung_-ku, sebuah kebakaran yang tidak di ketahui penyebabnya melahap rumah dan juga semua orang yang ada di rumah. Ketika aku kaget dan hanya bisa menangis sambil mematung melihat kobaran api, _hyung_ membisikan sesuatu di telingaku. Kalau aku harus keluar disini dan tetap hidup. Menjadi orang baik di masa depan dan berjuang untuk selalu membuat orang lain bahagia. Di tengah kepungan asap hitam, aku melihat _hyung_ku tersenyum, setelahnya memelukku erat. Tak lama kemudian, _hyung_ mendorongku pada kaca jendela dan aku terjatuh dengan merusak kaca dari lantai 2 rumahku. Itu… menyakitkan untukku. Saat sadar, aku sudah berada disini, melihatmu dan semuanya. Aku kemudian hidup disini, menganggap kalian adalah keluargaku sendiri. Menyayangi dan disayangi. Taukah kau, Jung? Rasa sakit akan kehilanganku berkurang, karena aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan disini."

Daehyun terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Youngjae memang dia rasakan juga. Daehyun juga merasa bahagia berada disini, bersama yang lainnya. Walaupun menjadi buronan Negara, tapi tak merasa risih. Karena mereka berada pada jalan yang benar.

"Mereka hanya tidak tau keberadaan kita dan juga tidak mengerti apa tujuan kita sebenarnya. Sehingga mereka menyalah artikan semuanya dengan menjadikan kita sebagai buronan Negara dengan harga tinggi. Tapi aku bahagia disini, sangat bahagia. Bertemu Yongguk _hyung_ yang selalu bertanggung jawab akan diriku sepenuhnya, layaknya seorang _Appa_ yang tegas dan pemerhati. Bertemu Himchan _hyung_ yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, yang bisa memanjakanku dan membuatku tenang layaknya seorang _Umma_ yang aku butuhkan. Bertemu Jongup dan Zelo yang manja dan riang, seolah mereka adalah adik yang selalu mewarnai hariku setiap waktu. Dan juga bertemu denganmu, yang dari awal sudah mengubahku menjadi sosok yang lebih baik lagi…"

Daehyun menatap mata Youngjae dengan mata tajamnya. Mata itu meneteskan air mata. Air mata yang Daehyun tau pasti karena ucapannya yang barusan. Daehyun beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan perlahan kearah balkon. Memandang banyaknya bintang yang ada di langit malam itu. Tidak peduli angin malam yang menusuk kulitnya, Daehyun bertahan berdiri disana.

Youngjae mengikuti Daehyun dan berdiri di samping Daehyun.

"Aku memiliki kebiasaan melihat banyaknya bintang di malam hari jika sedang sedih atau memiliki sebuah masalah." Ucap Daehyun pelan. "Mungkin, aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu. Perasaan bahagia saat berada disini. Aku tidak pernah ingin mencari tau apa alasan aku berada disini, karena yang terpenting aku merasa tidak kesepian dan selalu merasa bahagia dengan semua orang di sekelilingku saat ini. Dulu, aku _shock_ saat tau keluargaku tidak ada yang selamat dalam pembantaian itu, tapi kedatanganmu mampu menarikku pada kehidupan yang lebih terbuka dan tidak selalu mengingat masa lalu." Mata Daehyun menerawang keatas, pada langit yang hitam kelam namun indah dengan ribuan bintang yang menghiasinya. Daehyun menarik nafas sebelum kembali membuka suaranya.

"Selalu dirimu yang mampu membuatku bangun ketika aku terjatuh. Tidak dengan yang lain. Kalau kau tau, aku menyayangi mereka. Aku menyayangi Yongguk _hyung_, aku menyayangi Himchan _hyung_, menyayangi Jongup dan Zelo, juga amat menyayangimu."

Youngjae menatap Daehyun. Melihat Daehyun yang sedang berkata jujur padanya.

"Aku mungkin memiliki pertanyaan kenapa Yongguk _hyung_ membantai seluruh keluargaku atau mengapa Himchan _hyung_ selalu berusaha melindungi Yongguk _hyung_ tentang semua perbuatannya. Aku marah dan kesal dengan itu, dan kau pun juga tau. Tapi, jujur dari lubuk hatiku, aku tidak membenci mereka. Tidak sama sekali…"

**Grep~**

Saat itu juga, Youngjae memeluk tubuh Daehyun. Memeluknya erat, membuat Daehyun sedikit meringis dan memandang heran pada Youngjae.

"Aku tau. Aku tau dan aku mengerti bagaimana sifatmu, Jung. Kau tidak pernah menyimpan dendam pada orang yang kau sayangi meskipun mereka sudah mengkhianatimu." Ucap Youngjae.

Daehyun hanya terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Youngjae. Menyentuh punggung Youngjae dangan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Siapa lagi orang yang paling tau tentangku selain dirimu, Yoo?"

Youngjae menggeleng. Ia merasakan telapak tangan Daehyun yang menempel pada punggungnya, sangat dingin.

"Kalau aku boleh menyamakannya dengan sesuatu, ketika hatiku adalah langit malam, maka kalian adalah bintang yang membuat langit malam tidak pernah kesepian. Sedangkan kau, adalah bulan yang bersinar terang yang menambah langit malam semakin terlihat indah." Ucap Daehyun. Menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Youngjae. Sungguh, setelah _Umma_-nya, Youngjae-lah orang yang membuatnya nyaman di peluk seperti ini.

Youngjae tersenyum kecil.

"Kau kedinginan, Jung."

"Aku tidak pernah kedinginan jika aku bersamamu."

"Kau tidak merasakan tanganmu yang dingin dan bibirmu yang bergetar?"

"Aku rasa, aku sudah mati rasa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jongup-ah… Kalau kau sudah melihat sesuatu yang berbahaya di rumah ini, kau pergilah ke rumah Bibi Kim. Disana ada Himchan. Kau pergilah bersamanya, ikuti kemanapun Himchan pergi, jangan sampai kau terpisah dari Himchan. Arra?"_

"_Tapi, kenapa begitu Umma? Aku kan masih punya Appa dan Umma." Jongup kecil mengerutkan keningnya heran._

_Umma Jongup menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tau hidup seperti kita yang sekarang itu adalah menakutkan. Umma tidak ingin kau menjadi anak yang harus berlatih untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh nantinya." Jawab sang Umma._

_Moon Jongup, yang saat itu berusia 8 tahun hanya memandang Umma-nya dengan lekat. Matanya menyiratkan kepolosan khas anak kecil. Membuat sang Umma memeluk Jongup erat dan cukup lama._

"_Kau mengerti kan, Jongup-ah? Saat kau merasakan bahaya di rumah ini, kau pergilah bersama Himchan. Umma tau kalau Himchan bisa menjagamu, Himchan tidak akan membiarkanmu dalam masalah. Karena Himchan, adalah satu-satunya yang menolak tentang keluarganya."_

_Jongup lagi-lagi memandang Umma-nya. Kemudian mengangguk –kecil._

"_Arasseo, Umma. Aku akan pergi pada Himchan hyung nanti." Sahut Jongup akhirnya dan saat itu juga mendapatkan belaian lembut dari sang Umma._

_**.**_

_Jongup tiba di rumahnya siang itu. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, jongup mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumahnya. Rasanya aneh –itu menurut Jongup. Karena tidak biasanya rumah ini sepi. Setiap pulang sekolah, Jongup pasti melihat bawahan Appa-nya berkeliaran di dalam rumah, atau suara Appa-nya yang sedang memerintah. Tapi kenapa sekarang sepi sekali?_

_Jongup tampak terlihat cuek dengan keadaan rumah._

_Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju tangga ke lantai atas. Jongup menuruni hampir seluruh sifat ibunya, bahkan keahliannya menaripun di turunkan oleh sang ibu. Dan Jongup bangga akan hal itu. Jongup suka sekali menari._

"_M-mianhae, yeobo… Mianhae…"_

_Samar-samar, Jongup mendengar suara di sebuah ruangan. Jongup menajamkan indera pendengarannya._

"_Aku melakukan ini… agar keluarga kita tetap menjadi keluarga yang disegani, menjadi yang tertinggi. Aku mencintaimu, yeobo… Aku mencintaimu!"_

_Jongup melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah pintu, yang Jongup yakin suara itu berasal dari sana. Pintunya sedikit terbuka, dan dengan sedikit celah dari sana, Jongup memberanikan diri untuk mengintip._

_Jongup adalah anak baik dan sopan. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah mengintip ke kamar orang lain. Tapi Jongup juga mempunyai rasa penasaran yang tinggi akan sesuatu, dan Jongup pasti melakukan apapun agar ia tidak penasaran lagi. Itulah Jongup kecil._

"_Yeobo…"_

_Darah~_

_Itulah pertama yang Jongup lihat. Darah dimaa-mana. Mengotori seluruh lantai yang ada di sana. Tanpa sebab, air mata Jongup turun. Matanya melihat Appa-nya menangis, dengan sebuah tubuh tergeletak di hadapannya… Tangan Appa-nya penuh dengan darah, dan sebilah pisau yang cukup besar di tangan kirinya._

_Benarkah apa yang sedang Jongup lihat?_

"_Mianhae, yeobo… Jeonmal saranghae…"_

_Jongup menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Air mata sudah mengalir deras. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Appa-nya membunuh Umma-nya! Itu tidak mungkin!_

_Jongup mundur beberapa langkah, sampai akhirnya ia menabrak sebuah vas bunga dan membuatnya pecah. Jongup terdiam, begitu melihat sang Appa keluar dari ruangan itu dan menatap kaget kehadiran Jongup._

"_J-Jongup?!"_

"_Apa… yang sudah Appa lakukan pada Umma?"_

"_Anniyo. Jongup…"_

"_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Umma-ku?!"_

"_Jongup, tidak. Ini…"_

"_Pembunuh! Umma bahkan tidak bersalah apapun. Kenapa kau membunuhnya, brengsek?! Hisk…"_

_Appa-nya terdiam. Masih menatap Jongup dengan pandangan antara marah dan kaget._

"_Pembunuh!" Jongup kembali berteriak._

"_Moon Jongup!"_

_Jongup berlari sekarang. Melewati tangga dan keluar dari rumahnya. Tujuannya hanya satu sekarang… Rumah keluarga Kim, dan menemui Himchan._

"_Hisk… Himchan hyung… Hisk hiks…"_

_Jongup terus berlari. Berusaha menghindari orang-orang yang sepertinya di kirimkan Appa-nya untuk mengejarnya._

_Tidak!_

_Ini bukan saatnya untuk menangis, Jongup tau itu._

_Sekarang, yang harus Jongup lakukan adalah menemui Himchan dan meminta perlindungan padanya, seperti apa yang Umma-nya katakan kemarin._

_ANDWAE!_

**.**

"**ANDWAE~!"**

Jongup berteriak dengan tubuhnya yang tersentak. Jongup tidak mengingat sebelumnya ia sedang apa sehingga ia bermimpi seperti barusan –yang menurut Jongup itu adalah kejadian paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya.

Jongup mencoba mengingat –walaupun kepalanya terasa pening. Melihat laptopnya yang menyala di depannya, ia jadi ingat kalau tadi ia sedang mencari-cari info tentang Korea Selatan di kamarnya. Lalu, mungkin ia tertidur, dan kemudian bermimpi aneh –tentang masa lalunya-.

Jongup beranjak dari duduknya dan menutup laptopnya. Melihat jam yang berada tak jauh dari laptopnya. Jam 8 malam…

Jongup pergi keluar ruangannya. Sejak kejadian tadi pagi –yang terjadi antara Yongguk dan yang lainnya, keadaan mansion menjadi sangat sepi. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah kepergian Yongguk. Daehyun menuju ke ruangannya di susul Youngjae, Zelo menangis dan sepertinya tidak ingin di ganggu, Himchan hanya termenung sendirian, sedangkan dirinya hanya ingin menjadi seorang yang netral saat ini.

Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, Jongup masih memikirkan sesuatu. Yaitu, kemana Yongguk pergi? Kenapa kesannya sangat misterius? Meskipun di mata Daehyun, Youngjae dan Zelo pastilah tindakan Yongguk itu melarikan diri, tapi tidak untuk Jongup. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan Jongup tidak tau apa itu.

Jongup terus berjalan, niatnya ia ingin ke dapur untuk mencari makanan, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Zelo sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di balkon lantai dua mansion. Jongup menebak, pasti Zelo sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Jongup mengerti, itu semua pasti membuat Zelo _shock_ ataupun terguncang, terbukti dari tatapan matanya yang kosong.

Jongup mendekati Zelo dengan langkahnya yang santai. Menurutnya, Zelo pasti membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbicara. "Sedang apa sendirian?" Tanya Jongup, mengagetkan orang yang ditanyainya.

Duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Zelo, mencoba tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana suram di sekitarnya.

Zelo tersentak kaget lalu menatap Jongup yang sudah duduk di hadapannya. Kemudian, seulas senyum tersungging di wajah manis seorang remaja bernama Choi Junhong.

"Tidak. Hanya sedang mencari angin saja." Jawab Zelo seadanya.

Bohong.

Jongup tau itu adalah jawaban yang tidak tepat.

"Kalau sedang mencari angin, tidak boleh melamun apalagi dengan pandangan kosong seperti barusan yang kau lakukan." Jongup terkekeh pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja, Zelo. Aku tau."

Zelo hanya tertunduk. Percuma berbohong pada Jongup, karena pada akhirnya Jongup pasti mengetahui semua kebohongannya. Untuk Zelo, Jongup adalah seseorang yang paling bisa di ajak bicara dan bisa membuatnya nyaman. Entahlah~ tapi, itulah yang Zelo rasakan. Walaupun ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Himchan, tapi tidak ia pungkiri kalau dirinya lebih nyaman bersama Jongup.

Jongup itu hebat dan penuh misteri.

Mungkin, itulah Jongup di mata Zelo.

"Kenapa aku di panggil Zelo? Lalu, siapa Choi Junhong?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Zelo, membuat Jongup hanya diam. Pertanyaan itu, adalah hal yang selalu dihindari oleh Himchan dan Yongguk ketika Jongup berusaha bertanya pada mereka. Jongup memandangi Zelo yang masih saja tertunduk.

"Choi Junhong adalah Zelo. Dan Zelo adalah Choi Junhong. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari keduanya."Jawab Jongup singkat.

"Lalu, darimana datangnya seorang Choi Junhong?"

"Dari sebuah keluarga baik hati, yang menurut orang tidak berprikemanusiaan merupakan orang yang patut hilang. Dari sebuah keluarga bahagia, yang tidak sengaja harus berakhir dengan sebuah kecelakaan. Choi Junhong, seorang _namja_ yang memang di takdirkan untuk hidup lebih baik disini, bersama kami sebagai Zelo."

"Aku merasa tidak memiliki masa depan, jika masa laluku suram." Terdengar lirih, dan Jongup tau Zelo sedang menangis.

"Tidak selamanya seperti itu. Terkadang, untuk menjangkau masa depan, kau harus menutup masa lalumu. Maka, kau akan bisa meraih masa depan sesuai yang kau harapkan."

Bahu Zelo semakin bergetar. Tangannya terkepal diatas pahanya.

"Aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini, Zelo-ya." Sela Jongup.

"Dari awal, aku selalu memiliki pertanyaan dalam benakku. Kenapa aku berada disini? Siapa yang membawaku kesini? Untuk apa aku disini? Dan, apa tujuanku berada disini? Yah, begitu. Disisi lain, aku merasa aku ini aneh. Siapa aku? Ada apa dengan diriku? Tapi semua pertanyaan itu tidak pernah kutemukan jawabannya. Sampai sekarang…"

Jongup menghela nafas. Entah apa yang harus ia jawab sekarang. Merangkai kalimat bagus untuk Zelo dengan kebohongan lain, sama saja artinya dengan membuat Zelo jatuh lebih dalam pada lubang ketakutan.

"Apa sekarang aku boleh membenci Yongguk _hyung_? Atau bahkan, apakah aku boleh membenci Himchan _hyung_ juga?"

Zelo bertanya dengan wajah yang sudah terangkat, menatap mata Jongup dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Apa yang salah denganku? Apa yang salah dengan keluargaku? Meskipun aku tidak mengingat bagaimana wajah mereka dan siapa mereka, tapi aku berhak bertanya kenapa keluargaku di bunuh dengan sebegitu kejamnya? Wajar bukan kalau aku membenci Yongguk _hyung_ dan Himchan _hyung_?"

"Memang bukan sepenuhnya salah keluargamu. Tapi yang perlu kau tau, ini juga bukan keinginan dari Yongguk _hyung_ dan Himchan _hyung_. Mungkin, Yongguk _hyung_ dan Himchan _hyung_ sudah memperkirakan kalau kau pasti membenci mereka suatu saat. Tapi, jika kau berpikir lebih jauh, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membenci mereka apapun hal yang mereka lakukan padamu. Karena… aku juga demikian, tidak bisa membenci mereka sedikitpun."

Zelo menatap Jongup, meminta penjelasan yang lebih lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya padaku. Kau hanya perlu yakinkan dirimu dan temukan sendiri jawabannya atas semua alasan di balik perbuatan Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung padamu. Maka kau akan mengerti, Zelo-ya." Jongup berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan ke dalam mansion.

Zelo masih mengikuti arah pandangnya terhadap Jongup. Sampai ia melihat kalau Jongup berhenti ketika sudah mencapai langkah keenam.

"Kau boleh membenci mereka kalau kau mau. Tapi, jangan menyesal ketika kau tau yang sesungguhnya." Lanjut Jongup.

Meninggalkan Zelo yang masih termenung memikirkan semua kalimat Jongup yang dikatakan padanya barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin kalian sendiri yang membukanya."

Himchan berucap pelan. Menatap keempat dongsaengnya yang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Biasanya, Yongguk yang memimpin pembicaraan. Tapi sekarang, siapa yang tau keberadaan Yongguk? Dan dengan itu, maka Himchan adalah wakil dari Yongguk.

Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup, dan Zelo memandang heran pada Himchan dan juga sebuah amplop berwarna biru yang ada di tangan mereka. Sebelumnya, Himchan menyuruh mereka berkumpul dan memberikan amplop itu sesuai nama yang ada di atasnya.

Semuanya menatap Himchan penuh tanya.

"Itu dari Yongguk. Aku menemukannya di sebuah ruangan rahasia milik Yongguk. Dan aku rasa, itu untuk kalian masing-masing." Seolah tau apa yang di pikirkan semua dongsaengnya, Himchan berkata seperti itu.

Youngjae adalah orang pertama yang membuka amplop biru miliknya. Dengan tegang, ia mengeluarkan apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Ada Surat Kelulusan dari sekolah dasar sampai menengah atas, Kartu SIM, tanda pengenal, akta kelahiran, passport, visa, kartu debit, ATM, juga surat-surat yang menyatakan kalau ia sedang memasuki masa kuliah di Amsterdam. Ada juga beberapa surat yang sepertinya menyatakan tentang sebuah tempat atau tepatnya apartemen atas nama Youngjae.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Youngjae bertanya pelan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju pada sebuah amplop merah yang terdapat di dalam amplop biru tersebut. Youngjae mengambilnya dan mencoba membukanya. Itu… sebuah surat.

**Yoo Youngjae…**

**Seseorang yang memiliki kesabaran yang sangat tinggi di antara semuanya yang aku punya. Sifatmu yang lembut, mampu membuat luluh hati seseorang yang seperti es (kau tau siapa maksudku).**

**Ketika Himchan menyuruhku untuk tidak melakukan hal yang buruk pada keluargamu, aku sempat kaget. Apalagi, ditambah dia yang akan melakukannya. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang sangat bodoh?**

**Bukan Himchan yang membuat keluargamu tewas, tapi aku. Mungkin tangan Himchan yang melakukannya, tapi itu semua atas perintahku. Kau tau apa alsannya?**

**Ayahmu waktu itu adalah tersangka utama yang melakukan korupsi dan mengambil semua uang yang di kirimkan Amerika pada Korea Selatan. Aku hanya di mintai bantuan, untuk membuat keluargamu lenyap sebelum polisi mengetahui bahwa ayahmu yang melakukan korupsi besar-besaran itu. Kau tau siapa yang meminta bantuanku? Dia adalah manager ayahmu, Tuan Park. Kau pasti tau siapa dia kan? Yang aku tau, kau dan kakakmu bahkan sering bermain dengannya di hari libur.**

**Dia beralasan, jika tidak ingin melihatmu dan seluruh keluargamu berada dalam penjara menyeramkan dunia, berkumpul dengan para koruptor lainnya. Dan membuat semuanya tewas, adalah jalan yang baik menurutnya. Sehingga tidak perlu ada yang menangis karena Tuan Yoo seorang koruptor besar.**

**Kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud?**

**Ya, aku akhirnya melakukannya, dengan bayaran yang tinggi.**

**Setelahnya, Himchan membawamu kemari dengan luka di sekujur tubuhmu. Siapa yang tidak khawatir? Aku akhirnya menyuruh Himchan mengobatimu, dan berjanji akan mengurusmu sampai kau besar dan menjanjikan kehidupan yang baik untukmu.**

**Uang yang di kirim Tuan Park untuk membayarku adalah uang hasil korupsi ayahmu. Yang sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah memakai uang itu. Semuanya berada dalam ATM dan kartu debit yang sudah aku siapkan untukmu. Itu adalah hakmu sekarang. Percayalah, uang itu akan berguna untukmu. Dan kau juga harus percaya, bahwa keluargamu sangat ingin melihatmu bahagia saat ini.**

**Aku tau, kau pasti membenciku suatu saat. Saat kau membaca surat ini, kau pasti sudah membenciku melebihi apapun. Aku yakin itu.**

**Tidak apa, setidaknya aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku melakukan semuanya. Dan aku sudah siap untuk di benci.**

**Terimakasih sudah memberiku waktu untuk melakukan tugasku, menebus kesalahanku. Memberiku waktu untuk menuntaskan pembuatan semua keperluanmu selanjutnya.**

**Chukkhae! Kau adalah seorang mahasiswa di sebuah universitas di Amsterdam. Kau sudah memiliki rumah dan tanah, juga memiliki mobil disana. Kau hanya tinggal dan hiduplah dengan baik.**

**Maafkan aku yang selalu memarahimu dan tidak pernah mengizinkanmu membuka situs politik Korea Selatan. Karena sesungguhnya, aku takut kau mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya tentang kasus dalam keluargamu.**

**Aku mungkin hyung yang buruk di matamu. Aku tidak seperti Himchan yang lembut, aku justru adalah hyung yang keras.**

**Maaf karena aku melatihmu menembak. Tapi aku yakin kau tau, B.A.P tidak di bentuk untuk membunuh. Benar, kan? Ya, B.A.P di bentuk untuk menyelamatkan.**

**Tapi sekarang, B.A.P akan hilang tanpa bekas.**

**Ketika kau membaca surat ini, maka dua jam setelahnya, aku harap kau segera pergi ke Amsterdam. Karena, polisi dan seluruh pasukan Negara akan datang untuk memeriksa mansion. Mengerti?**

**Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, apalagi melihatmu di bawa dan masuk ke dalam penjara selama bertahun-tahun lamanya atas kesalahan yang tidak kau perbuat sama sekali.**

**Untuk terakhir kalinya, pergilah dua jam setelah ini. Aku berjanji, tidak akan menyuruhmu yang lain lagi. Dengarkan aku untuk yang terakhir, Yoo Youngjae!**

.

Zelo melakukan hal yang sama dengan Youngjae. Membuka amplop miliknya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Isinya sama seperti yang Youngjae punya. Tapi riwayat pendidikannya belum sampai pada jenjang kuliah. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat riwayat sekolah dasar sampai menengah pertama saja. Tapi, disana ada kartu pelajar dan surat-surat yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang siswa di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di Spanyol.

Zelo juga menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna merah disana. Dengan ragu, Zelo membukanya dan saat tau bahwa itu adalah surat, Zelo membacanya dalam hati.

**Choi Junhong…**

**Dongsaeng kecil yang selalu manja dan selalu memiliki banyak pertanyaan.**

**Seorang namja remaja yang begitu kuat namun juga rapuh dan perhatian.**

**Kau tau, Junhong? Aku tidak pernah bisa memanggil namamu selain Junhong. Aku berpikir, bahwa kau memang harus di panggil sesuai nama aslimu, yang di berikan keluargamu. Jika Himchan dan Jongup memiliki nama Zelo sebagai panggilan untukmu, juga Daehyun dan Youngjae yang mengikutinya, maka tidak denganku. Aku hanya ingin memanggil Junhong, sesuai apa yang di berikan keluargamu padamu.**

**Kau adalah sepupu jauhku yang di titipkan orang tuamu karena mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun lalu. Lalu kau mengalami kecelakaan saat menyebrang jalan sehingga membuatmu koma dan tidak mengingat sebagian masa lalumu. Itulah ingatan baru untukmu. Ingatan yang aku berikan saat aku tau kalau kau hilang ingatan permanen.**

**Kau selalu bertanya, kenapa kau tidak pernah boleh belajar menembak pada usiamu yang 16 tahun? Kini, aku akan memberitaumu. Itu karena, tanganmu hanya berfungsi 60% saja. Jika kau menggunakan tanganmu untuk memegang benda berat dalam waktu yang lama, maka itu akan berakibat pada syaraf di otakmu. Kau juga bisa mimisan dan jatuh pingsan. Atau mungkin demam dan sebagainya. Aku berencana melatihmu menembak pada umurmu 18 tahun. Karena pada saat itu, kau akan sembuh total dari luka di tanganmu.**

**Kenapa aku yakin kau akan sembuh pada umur 18 tahun? Karena aku sendiri yang memprediksikannya. Aku tau itu, karena itu adalah kemungkinan tercepat dari semua kemungkinan yang ada.**

**Dulu, keluarga Choi adalah keluarga yang sangat di segani dan juga paling berpengaruh di Seoul. Perusahaan keluarga Choi sangatlah banyak di seluruh Negara. Dan keluarga itu di nobatkan sebagai keluarga tersukses empat tahun berturut-turut. Dengan kekayaan yang melimpah dan keharmonisan keluarga, banyak yang memandang iri keluarga Choi.**

**Saat itu, seseorang menghubungiku dan memintaku mencelakai keluarga Choi. Ketika aku tanya siapa dia dan apa alasannya, ia berkata bahwa ia bernama Kim Dongjun yang ternyata adalah selingkuhan dari Nyonya Choi. Alasannya mudah, karena tidak ingin keluarga Choi hidup bahagia, apalagi Nyonya Choi. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan adalah, Nyonya Choi yang hendak menguasai harta dan perusahaan milik suaminya dan meninggalkannya setelah seluruh hartanya jatuh padanya.**

**Tanpa pikir panjang, aku meneima untuk membantunya. Dan Kim Dongjun memberiku bayaran yang tinggi. Membuat mobilnya terjun ke jurang dan dengan alibi itu aku terhindar dari sidang karena memang tidak ada bukti kalau itu pembunuhan. Mereka menemukan semua korban, kecuali anak bungsunya. Karena jatuh ke jurang yang di bawahnya laut dalam, mereka meyakini kalau anak bungsu keluarga Choi sudah hanyut ke dalam laut.**

**Dan anak bungsu keluarga Choi itu adalah kau, Choi Junhong.**

**Bayaran dari Kim Dongjun sangatlah tinggi, karena menurutku uang itu adalah uang dari yang di transfer Nyonya Choi selama bertahun-tahun padanya. Dan semua uang itu adalah hakmu. Aku tidak pernah menggunakannya sedikitpun. Karena aku ingin uang itu dipakai olehmu, untuk keperluanmu selama di Spanyol kelak.**

**Kau tau kebenaran yang selanjutnya? Bahwa yang membuat mobil keluarga Choi jatuh ke jurang adalah bukan karena perbuatanku sepenuhnya. Melainkan, Tuan Choi yang sudah mengetahui kalau istrinya berselingkuh dan bertengkar di dalam mobil. Membuat mobinya oleng dan menabrak pembatas jalan lalu jatuh ke jurang.**

**Dan tidak ada yang tau kalau kau adalah Choi Junhong, anak bungsu keluarga Choi yang hilang saat kecelakaan itu. Itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah membiarkanmu pergi keluar mansion selain untuk misi.**

**Mungkin aku terlihat egois dengan menyembunyikamu disini. Tapi aku punya alasan, termasuk alasan membuat ingatan baru untukmu.**

**Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padamu dan keluargamu. Aku ingin menjanjikan hidup yang baik untukmu. Aku tau saat kau membaca ini, kau sudah dengan sepenuh hati membenciku. Tapi aku berterima kasih, setidaknya kau mengizinkanku untuk membuatkan hal yang berguna untukmu nantinya.**

**Sekarang, kau dengarkan apa yang aku katakan, Junhong-ah.**

**Ketika membaca surat ini, dua jam setelahnya pergilah ke Spanyol. Karena, polisi dan seluruh pasukan Negara akan datang untuk memeriksa mansion. Mengerti?**

**Kau sudah terdaftar menjadi warga Spanyol dan kau juga sudah terdaftar sebagai salah satu siswa sekolah menengah atas di sana.**

**Pergunakanlah waktu dua jam itu untuk berkemas. Aku percaya padamu, kau pasti akan hidup lebih baik disana. Tanpaku.**

**Kau adalah anak baik. Maafkan aku yang sudah melakukan semuanya padamu. Maafkan aku yang menyuruhmu pergi ke Spanyol sendirian, karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu membusuk di penjara Negara dengan kesalahan yang tidak kau perbuat.**

**Untuk yang terakhir, aku mohon dengarkan aku, Junhong-ah!**

**Katu pasti tau seberapa besar aku menyayangimu…**

.

Youngjae terdiam, begitupula Zelo. Mata mereka menyiratkan kesedihan dan juga penyesalan. Kenapa Yongguk membuat surat itu? Itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Yongguk sepertinya sengaja memberikan semuanya. Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau Yongguk dan aku hanya ingin menjanjikan dan menjamin kehidupan kalian di masa yang akan datang." Himchan bersuara setelah keheningan melanda beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Aku tidak tau lebih jelas, hanya saja mungkin inilah alasan Yongguk menjaga privasi ruangannya. Ia juga sibuk beberapa bulan kebelakang. Mungkin untuk mengurus ini dan itu. Aku memohon pada kalian, pergunakanlah semua itu dengan baik. Karena yang diinginkan Yongguk hanya satu. Yaitu… kalian yang hidup dengan baik sebagai manusia yang normal menjalankan aktifitasnya, bukan buron Negara." Lanjut Himchan.

"Lalu… kenapa kami harus pergi? Ke Negara lain?" Daehyun bertanya. Menatap kosong pada surat yang baru saja di bacanya.

Himchan tersenyum, namun tidak mau menjawab. Dari pertanyaan itu, ia menangkap sesuatu, bahwa Daehyun tidak membenci apapun dari Yongguk.

"Dua jam dari sekarang, kita harus pergi. Kenapa?" Kali ini Youngjae. Menatap Himchan dalam.

Namun lagi-lagi, Himchan hanya tersenyum lembut sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Youngjae.

"Dan… pasukan Negara akan segera memeriksa mansion?" Kini Zelo. Entah sejak kapan air mata mengalir mulus melewati pipi putihnya. Meremas surat dari Yongguk yang dia pegang.

"B.A.P akan hilang tanpa bekas. Kenapa harus seperti itu?" Youngjae bersuara lagi.

"Aku yakin, Yongguk menulisnya di setiap surat yang di buatnya. Kalau dia ingin kalian hidup tanpa harus menjadi buronan atas kesalahan yang tidak kalian lakukan. Dari dulu, Yongguk terus berusaha. Sendiri. Sampai sekarang pun tetap begitu. Dan sekarang, yang Yongguk inginkan hanya satu. Mendengarkannya untuk pergi ke tempat yang sudah di tujukan Yongguk untuk kalian. Yongguk pasti sudah memikirkan segalanya. Karena begitulah sifat Yongguk." Jelas Himchan.

"Dimana Yongguk _hyung_ sekarang?" Tanya Daehyun, masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Kosong.

"Menyerahkan diri pada kepolisian dan pasukan Negara. Menghindari pasukan FBI dan SWAT yang akan menangkap semua anggota B.A.P. Nama Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, dan Jung Daehyun sudah menyebar di semua situs kriminal Korea Selatan. Hanya satu yang aku tau pasti jawabannya, Yongguk _hyung_ tidak ingin mencelakai kita saat ini." Jongup yang menjawab. Dan jawabannya membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

Kaget, memang.

"Jika Yongguk _hyung_ tidak menyerahkan diri, maka kemungkinan besar kita semua akan masuk ke penjara yang sama. Penjelasan apapun tidak akan di terima oleh pemerintahan karena beberapa alasan." Lanjut Jongup. Menyuarakan apa yang tadi di dapatnya dari _internet_.

"Apakah… kita tidak bisa menjelaskanya bersama-sama pada pemerintahan dan kepolisian sehingga tidak ada yang perlu berkorban?" Suara Youngjae terdengar parau. Khawatir akan Yongguk menguasai dirinya.

Jongup menggeleng pelan. "Percuma. Akan sia-sia." Jawabnya.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Hanya satu yang harus kita lakukan. Pergi ke tempat yang di tujukan Yongguk." Itulah ucapan _final_ dari Himchan. Menutup sesi pembicaraan mereka, yang mereka rasa ini yang terakhir. Karena tempat yang di tujukan Yongguk, sepertinya berbeda-beda.

Pemilihan Negara yang di luar dugaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fiuh~~

Akhirnya chap ini selesai ^^ aku tau, fict ini masih banyak kekurangan. Apalagi cerita yang ngebosenin dan alurnya yang terlalu rumit.

Maafkan aku kalau mengecewakan. Ini adalah chap terpanjang BAP Mission yang pernah aku tulis dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Suratnya sengaja aku potong, karena selanjutnya aku akan tulis saat mereka gak berada di Korea ^^

Wohohoo~

Tamat di chapter 8 yaa ^^ udah aku siapin konsep buat dua chapter terakhir (:

.

Responnya bagus banget ^^ aku jadi gugup pas mau nulis chapter ini, takut jelek. Dan kalau jelek, maaf yaa ):

.

**Big Thanks ::**

**BabyJellies, nurrrhikmah, Diamond, Guest, ParkMiYu, fennyhida, Choi Seunghyung G-Top, cicicicifefefe, LunarBabe, LawLadystein, Strawberry'Lawllipop, Kim Mika, ArRuSwari96, MIREU, Molida, Jaylyn Rui, wulanliani, zelming, Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang, Hyunchan, Amortentia Chan, yongchan, NavyDilla, matokeke, hatakehanahungry and to all siders ^^**

(maaf kalau ada yang gak kesebut)

.

Makasih atas dukungan kalian. Aku janji akan berusaha untuk bikin ending yang bagus. ^^

Maaf juga untuk update-annya yang lama. Karena jujur, aku sibuk minggu-minggu ini. Pindahan rumah, beres-beres ini itu, belum lagi mikirin buka sama sahur buat keluarga. Dan yah… aku Cuma bisa nulis-nulis fluffy dan short fict kalau senggang. Karena nulis BAP Mission chap ini harus penuh sama imajinasi dan nulisnya juga gak sebentar. Mohon di maklum, ne ^^

Oke, last!

Wanna review again? ^^

I Love You, All~!

Cha! Love Ya!


	7. Chapter 7 :: The New Life

**B.A.P Mission**

**The New Life**

**.**

**Cast :: B.A.P Member**

**Pairing :: All Official Pairing**

**Genre :: Friendship, Action, Family, Hurt**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja, Yoo. Aku sangat lelah." / "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya, huh?" / "Kookie! Kau mau bertukar skateboard denganku?" / "Kalau aku pergi saat itu, aku tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu, hyung…" / Himchan berdiri dan hendak mendorong kursi roda yang sedang di duduki oleh Yongguk. / Ch 7, Up! / BAP FF.**

**Disclaimer :: BAP at TS Entertainment. Jung Daehyun itu punyakuuuuu :***

**.**

**Warning :: Typo(s). Alur berantakan. Cerita gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Etc…**

**.**

**Yeeeyyy~ aku datang dengan chapter 7! (^o^)**

**.**

**Mohon reviewnya lagi untuk chap ini, okee…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Two Years Later…**

**.**

_Amsterdam – 8 p.m._

Seorang _namja_ dengan wajah tampan namun tak menghilangkan raut lelah itu membuka pintu rumahnya. Setelah menutup pintu dan membuka sepatunya, ia segera masuk ke dalam, ingin sekali rasanya segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan beristirahat dari seharian kegiatannya yang menguras tenaga.

"Kau baru pulang, Jung?"

Youngjae, nama _namja_ yang memanggil itu sedang tiduran di atas sofa dengan membaca sebuah novel Inggris. Ia menatap mata lelah _namja_ yang di panggilnya 'Jung'.

Jung Daehyun, menyimpan kasar tas dan buku yang di bawanya di atas meja. Mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Youngjae. "Ya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Aku ingin tidur." Jawabnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dan menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Youngjae bangun dan menyimpan novelnya di atas meja. "Istirahatlah. Kau tampak buruk." Ucap Youngjae. Menarik tangan Daehyun dan menidurkan kepala Daehyun di pangkuannya.

Daehyun tidak menolak, ia justru sangat senang. Berada dalam posisi seperti ini selalu berhasil membuat Daehyun terlelap dengan mudahnya. Daehyun selalu menyukai apapun yang di lakukan Youngjae untuknya.

"Apakah kuliah di sana membuatmu sangat lelah? Hampir setiap hari sejak kita kuliah di sana, kau selalu pulang dengan wajah kusut." Youngjae menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap-usap lembut kepala Daehyun.

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih dengan mata tertutup, ia menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Aku tidak mungkin merasa lelah. Aku ingin Yongguk _hyung_ bangga jika aku lulus kelak dengan universitas yang di pilihnya." Jawab Daehyun.

Youngjae mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya berpindah untuk memegang kening Daehyun. "Kau hangat, Jung." Kata Youngjae saat menyadari kalau suhu tubuh Daehyun agak naik.

Daehyun membuka matanya dan saat itu juga mata Daehyun bisa melihat mata Youngjae yang khawatir dari bawah. Daehyun tersenyum. "_Gwaenchana_. Aku hanya kurang tidur dan terlalu sering pulang malam." Jawabnya, asal.

Youngjae membuang nafas. "Alasanmu sudah sering kau ucapkan, dan itu tidak cukup untukku. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan selain tugas kuliah, hm? Kita satu universitas, meskipun berbeda jurusan, tapi aku tau jadwal pulang untuk seluruh mahasiswa."

"Haruskah aku jujur?"

"Tentu! Kau pikir aku ini siapamu, sampai aku tidak boleh tau apa yang kau lakukan diluar jam kuliah?" Youngjae menatap sengit pada Daehyun.

Daehyun tertawa kecil sambil memegang pipi Youngjae sebentar dari posisinya. "Aku hanya diam di kelas dan bermain dengan _iPad_-ku. Lalu aku pergi ke kepolisan pusat dan beberapa kali ke kantor Negara." Jawab Daehyun santai.

"Untuk apa kau pergi kesana? Kau berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak di negeri orang?" Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu?" Youngjae masih menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aku mencari tau tentang kasus dua tahun lalu. Mengapa saat itu, kasus Bang Yongguk tiba-tiba saja di hapuskan dan kenapa para anggotanya tidak menjadi buronan setelah penghapusan kasus itu. Bukankah kita selamat waktu di bandara?"

Youngjae diam. Ia tau itu. Bahkan ketika dua tahun lalu ia berangkat ke bandara bersama Daehyun dan berpisah dengan semuanya, ia juga sempat berpikir kenapa ia bisa selamat jika tiga nama dari B.A.P saja sudah tersebar di berita _online_.

Saat ini, bukanlah saat yang tepat membahas hal yang sudah lama berlalu. Melihat Daehyun yang kelelahan seperti ini, membuat Youngjae mengurungkan niatnya untuk membahas tentang mereka di masa lalu.

"Kita akan mencari tau itu nanti. Sekarang, kau ingin mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" Youngjae bertanya dengan seulas senyum hangat. Yang selalu mampu membuat hati Daehyun luluh.

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin tidur saja." Jawabnya.

Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidur? Ah, jangan! Kau belum makan. Makan dulu, oke? Aku akan memanaskan sup yang aku masak tadi." Kata Youngjae, mencoba mengangkat kepala Daehyun yang ada di pangkuannya dan berdiri.

Tapi, Daehyun malah semakin tidur, bahkan sekarang ia memeluk pinggang Youngjae. Membuat Youngjae sedikit tersentak. "Jung…"

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja, Yoo. Aku sangat lelah." Ucap Daehyun dengan suara yang kecil. Kepalanya di benamkan pada perut Youngjae.

Youngjae menghela nafas. Daehyun memang tidak pernah bisa di paksa dari dulu, kecuali jika itu adalah Bang Yongguk.

Jemari Youngjae bermain di atas kepala Daehyun. Memainkan setiap helaian rambut namja itu. Dulu, rambut itu berwarna _Dark Brown_. Tapi sekarang, Daehyun mengubah _style_ dan warna rambutnya menjadi _Golden Brown_. Alasan yang Youngjae ketahui adalah, bahwa Daehyun ingin sesuatu yang lebih baik dan melupakan rambutnya yang dulu. Daehyun tidak ingin mengingat kejadian selama di Korea. Setelah sampai di Amsterdam, Daehyun segera mengganti warnanya dengan warna coklat keemasan.

"Aku ingin pulang…"

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun itu cukup bisa di dengar oleh Youngjae. Meskipun teredam karena wajah Daehyun yang membenam pada perutnya, itu ternyata bisa membuat Youngjae menghentikan aktifitasnya mengusap lembut rambut halus milik Daehyun.

Sejenak tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari keduanya.

"Kita akan pulang secepatnya." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Youngjae sebagai jawaban untuk perkataan Daehyun. Dan kalimat itu menutup percakapan mereka.

Youngjae yang masih dengan aktifitasnya mengelus rambut Daehyun, membuat Daehyun semakin mudah mengunjungi dunia mimpinya.

"Dari awal kau memang selalu memaksakan diri. Kau itu keras kepala. Kau sedang berusaha menghilangkan sifat ceroboh dan tidak peka itu, kan? Tenanglah, Jung. Kau tidak sendiri. Ada aku yang selalu disini… Menemanimu dan menyayangimu."

**.**

Youngjae terus saja memperhatikan laptop di hadapannya. Tangannya sibuk bermain di atas _keyboard_-nya. Matanya juga bergerak-gerak mengikuti semua tulisan yang tertera panjang di layar monitor laptopnya.

"Fuah! Tidak ada hasilnya!" Ia mengerang frustasi lalu menutup kasar laptopnya. Youngjae menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas tangan yang di lipatnya di atas meja.

Selama beberapa detik begitu sampai akhirnya ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Youngjae menengok ke belakang. Pada _namja_ bernama Daehyun yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa. Ya, Youngjae saat ini sedang terduduk di atas karpet di dekat sofa yang sedang Daehyun tiduri.

Youngjae tersenyum kemudian menaikkan selimut yang di pakai Daehyun. "Besok kita _free_. Kau bisa bangun siang…" Gumamnya sambil merapikan rambut Daehyun.

Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada tas yang biasa di pakai Daehyun untuk pergi kuliah di atas meja. Youngjae juga melihat beberapa buku tebal di dekat tas Daehyun.

Merasa bosan, Youngjae meraih buku-buku milik Daehyun. Ia membuka dan sedikit membacanya. **Universiteit Van Amsterdam**. Itu adalah nama sebuah universitas paling tinggi di Amsterdam. Sebuah universitas yang di pilihkan Yongguk untuk Youngjae dan Daehyun.

Youngjae tersenyum samar mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

Tangan Youngjae kini beralih pada tas Daehyun. Sudah kebiasaan Youngjae untuk melihat isi tas Daehyun saat malam hari. Hanya sekedar untuk mengeluarkan apa isinya dan memasukkan semua buku yang di perlukan Daehyun untuk esoknya.

Seperti biasa. Hanya ada satu kamus Korea-Belanda, Belanda-Inggris, sebuah buku tulis, beberapa alat tulis, dan… sebuah amplop.

Amplop dengan bentuk, ukuran, dan warna yang sama dengan yang di terimanya dari Yongguk dulu.

Setiap membuka tas Daehyun, Youngjae selalu menemukan amplop itu. Dapat Youngjae pastikan kalau Daehyun membawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Dari dulu, Daehyun tidak pernah mengizinkan Youngjae untuk mengetahui isinya. Daehyun hanya akan bilang **'ini sama dengan yang lainnya'** saat Youngjae menanyakan apa yang di tulis Yongguk untuk Daehyun. Tapi Youngjae yakin, kalau isi tulisan Yongguk untuk Daehyun itu berbeda.

"Maafkan aku, Jung. Jangan marah…" Itulah gumaman Youngjae saat dengan penasarannya ia membuka amplop milik Daehyun. Walaupun ia tau itu adalah privasi milik orang lain, tapi Youngjae sudah terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang di sembunyikan Daehyun selama dua tahun ini tentang amplop berisikan tulisan tangan Yongguk itu.

**Busan's Boy, Jung Daehyun…**

**Tubuh kecil dengan kulit putihmu masih aku ingat. Saat aku menemukanmu bersembunyi di pinggir rumahmu di tengah hujan. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku membawamu bersamaku, tapi satu yang aku yakini kalau aku memiliki keinginan yang besar untuk melindungimu.**

**Aku tau, kau sedikit ketakutan dan trauma saat itu. Tapi dengan datangnya Youngjae di tengah-tengah kita, membuatmu sedikit demi sedikit membuka matamu untuk semua hal. Meninggalkan gelap dan ketakutan juga trauma-mu.**

**Aku yakin kau melihat bagaimana aksi orang yang membuat semua keluargamu mati terbunuh. Melihat darah yang berceceran dari semua tubuh yang di tebas. Mendengar jeritan yang keluar dari mulut keluargamu yang terbungkam. Itu semua ulahku. Kau percaya? Tentu saja! Bahkan suatu saat, itu adalah alasan yang kuat untuk kau membenciku.**

**Kasus pembunuhan keluargamu di angkat ke pengadilan. Di telusuri lebih jauh oleh anggota kepolisian. Melibatkan China dan Korea Utara. Sayangnya, mereka tidak menemukan bukti dan hal apapun tentang yang bersangkutan dengan pembunuhan keluarga Jung. Bahkan hilangnya anak bungsu keluarga Jung masih sebuah misteri.**

**Dulu, Jung Taehyun menghubungiku secara langsung. Menyuruhku untuk membunuh semua anggota keluarga Jung dengan alasan karena Tuan Jung adalah seorang yang ahli dalam pen-transfer-an gelap. Tuan Jung telah mengambil banyak hak orang lain melalui situs-situs gelap dan rahasia miliknya sendiri. Tuan Jung membesarkan keluarganya dengan uang-uang yang dia curi dari rekening jutaan warga Korea di berbagai bank. Membesarkan nama perusahaannya sehingga terkenal sampai ke luar negeri sekalipun.**

**Siapa Jung Taehyun? Aku yakin kau tau. Dia adalah hyungmu. Kakak laki-laki yang sangat kau sayangi dan sangat dekat denganmu. Bukan begitu? Jung Taehyun, adalah seorang hacker muda. Dia juga menuruni sifat Tuan Jung. Menurut Jung Taehyun, bermain-main dengan semua situs resmi Negara dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan teknologi canggih adalah menyenangkan menurutnya.**

**Hal terakhir yang dilakukan Tuan Jung adalah memblokir secara langsung semua keuangan milik menteri keuangan Negara. Namun belum sempat masuk ke dalam rekening Tuan Jung, Taehyun sudah mengambil alih semua dana itu dan menariknya menjadi masuk pada rekeningku. Itu adalah bayaran Jung Taehyun untukku.**

**Taehyun hanya tidak ingin melihat semua anggota keluarganya hancur dalam sekejap mata jika nanti apa yang dilakukan Tuan Jung tercium oleh Negara dan pemerintahan.**

**Taehyun berpesan, agar tidak membunuhmu dan agar aku menjagamu. Menyembunyikanmu jika nanti kasus ini di angkat ke kepolisian. Taehyun memberikanku tambahan bayaran dengan mentransfer semua uang yang dia dapat dari Tuan Jung sebagai uang bulanannya yang berjumlah jutaan dollar padaku.**

**Jung Taehyun menyayangi Jung Daehyun. Dan Jung Taehyun hanya menginginkan Jung Daehyun hidup aman dan bahagia.**

**Kau percaya padaku, Daehyun?**

**Aku harap kau percaya, karena saat kau mencari tau ke semua Negara tentang kasus ini, maka semuanya akan meng-iya-kan apa yang kau tanyakan.**

**Aku berusaha menjalankan apa yang Jung Tahyun inginkan. Aku menjaga dan menyembunyikanmu dari kepolisian. Aku membiarkanmu berjalan tanpa tau kebenaran yang sebenarnya terjadi di keluargamu. Tangan kananmu yang lemah, membuatku berpikir bagaimana caranya agar kau menjadi seseorang yang hebat. Dan akhirnya, aku mengajarimu menembak dengan menggunakan tangan kirimu.**

**Jung Daehyun! Aku sudah memasukkan semua uang yang aku dapat dari Jung Taehyun ke dalam tabungan dan ATM atas namamu. Kau akan hidup dengan nyaman di Amsterdam. Universiteit Van Amsterdam, adalah sebuah universitas tertinggi disana. Kau sudah resmi menjadi mahasiswa disana.**

**Kau tidak bisa jika Youngjae tidak di sampingmu?**

**Tenanglah, Youngjae akan pergi bersamamu. Dia akan tinggal denganmu dan bersekolah di universitas yang sama denganmu. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh memilih rumah yang sama. Namun saat ini, aku sengaja membelikan kalian rumah yang berbeda atas nama kalian masing-masing.**

**Semuanya sudah ku atur. Jadi, kau hanya tinggal menempati dan menggunakan semuanya dengan baik.**

**Aku hanya ingin meminta tiga hal darimu. Dan aku harap kau mengabulkan apa yang menjadi permintaan terakhirku.**

**Pertama… Dua jam setelah kau membaca ini, segeralah ke bandara dan pergi ke Amsterdam bersama Youngjae. Gunakan Visa dan Pasport yang sudah aku buat untuk kalian. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian hidup sengsara atas kesalahan yang tidak kalian buat. Biarkan aku yang menahan para FBI, SWAT, dan pasukan Negara lain yang akan menangkap kalian.**

**Kedua… Hiduplah dengan baik disana. Luluslah dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Jadilah Jung Daehyun yang kuat. Dari dulu, aku hanya ingin melihatmu hidup bahagia tanpa harus menjadi buron sepertiku.**

**Dan terakhir… Jaga Youngjae. Jaga Youngjae dengan sekuat dirimu. Dengan tanganmu. Jangan lepaskan anak itu, karena aku tau kau juga tidak ingin dia terlepas dari genggamanmu. Benar? Jangan bertanya aku tau darimana, karena matamu menjawab semuanya.**

**Kau membenciku? Aku tau. Aku sudah tau dari awal, bahwa kau dan yang lainnya pasti akan membenciku dan tidak ingin mengenalku lagi. Tapi aku mohon, untuk yang terakhir, kabulkan tiga permintaanku.**

**Kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi jika suatu saat kita bisa bertemu sebagai orang yang tidak saling mengenal, aku harap ada sedikit perasaan bahwa kau penah bersamaku dulu. Dan aku… akan memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu, suatu saat nanti.**

**Pergilah sekarang juga!**

Youngjae kembali melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya ke dalam amplopnya seperti semula. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya, huh?" Itu sebuah gumaman marah dari Youngjae untuk Daehyun.

"Terimakasih, Jung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Valencia, Spain – 4 p.m._

"Choi Zelo!"

Zelo menghentikan permainan _skateboard_-nya saat seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, ingin tau siapa yang menyebut namanya barusan. Mata Zelo melihat seorang _namja_ tampan dengan membawa papan _skateboard_ berjalan kearahnya. Zelo tersenyum lebar.

"Hey, Kookie-_ya_! Kenapa kau lama sekali, ha?" Teriak Zelo. Melambaikan tangannya pada orang yang di panggilnya 'Kookie'.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus berkemas dulu. Hehehe…" Kookie menjawab. Ia sudah ada di samping Zelo, dan merangkul pundak Zelo.

Zelo mengerutkan kening. "Berkemas?" Tanyanya heran.

"Iya…"

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook! Kau mau pergi kemana?" Zelo melepaskan tangan Jungkook yang melingkar di pundaknya kemudian menatapnya tajam.

"Hei… Santai sedikit, Zelo. Kau tampak menakutkan, tau!" Protes Jungkook. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di jalanan aspal itu. Zelo mengikutinya.

"Jadi, katakan padaku kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya Zelo lagi.

"Aku akan pulang. Ke Korea." Jawab Jungkook.

Zelo diam. Ia menatap Jungkook dalam. Apa yang barusan dikatakan sahabatnya benar? Pulang? Ke Korea?

"Aku ingin menemui keluargaku, Zelo. Aku merindukan mereka. Kemarin, ada yang memberiku pesan agar aku pulang ke korea dan bersekolah disana." Jelas Jungkook. Merebahkan tubuhnya di jalan aspal –yang diketahui adalah lapangan bermain _skateboard_ milik kampus– dan menatap ke langit.

Zelo lagi-lagi diam. "Keluarga, ya? Aku juga jadi merindukan orang-orang di Korea sana." Ucap Zelo, sedikit lirih. Dan Jungkook bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tapi, aku yakin kita masih bisa bermain _skateboard_ dan masih bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersama. Tenang saja. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Jungkook tertawa kecil. Ia merasa bersalah membuat Zelo sedih.

Zelo tersenyum. "Kookie! Kau mau bertukar _skateboard_ denganku?" Kata Zelo. Menyodorkan _skateboard_ miliknya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook bangun dan memandang _skateboard_ Zelo dan pemiliknya bergantian. "Maksudmu?" Kening Jungkook mengkerut.

Zelo tersenyum. "Sebagai tanda kalau kita adalah sahabat, dan kita akan bertemu lagi." Jawab Zelo mantap. "Ini adalah _skateboard_ yang dibelikan oleh dua hyung terbaikku, dan sudah di modifikasi oleh mereka. Kalau kau percaya, _skateboard_ milikku ini bisa meluncur seperti roket dan juga kelebihan yang lain seperti _skateboard_ milik **Conan Edogawa**."

Jungkook mengernyit.

"Youngjae hyung yang memodifikasinya."Lanjut Zelo bangga.

Awalnya Jungkook tidak mengerti. Tapi akhirnya Jungkook tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku setuju untuk bertukar _skateboard_. Kau tau? _Skateboard_ ini di buat khusus untukku. Tidak di beli dan tidak ada di toko manapun." Kata Jungkook penuh semangat. Ia menyerahkan _skateboard_ miliknya pada Zelo.

Mereka berdua bertukar _skateboard_ dan kemudian tertawa bersama. Keduanya sama-sama manis dan kekanakkan. Itulah kesan yang akan kalian dapat jika melihat mereka berdua sedang bersama.

"Aku senang bisa satu sekolah bahkan satu universitas bersamamu, Zelo. Aku merasa bangga pernah menghabiskan dua tahun denganmu." Jungkook tertawa.

"Aku juga." Zelo mengangguk. "Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Malam ini…"

Zelo diam lagi. Kenapa secepat itu Jungkook harus pulang ke Korea?

"Aku harap kau tidak akan melupakanku, Kookie~" Zelo terkekeh pelan. Merangkul pundak sahabatnya.

Jungkook tertawa. "Tentu tidak. Karena… Kita akan bertemu lagi." Jawabnya santai diselingi tawa renyah dari keduanya.

**.**

Zelo sedang berada dalam posisi tidur di kamarnya. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangannya yang berwarna putih. "Malam ini Jungkook pulang. Besok aku sendirian, huff…" Zelo bergumam sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku ingin bertemu semuanya…" Zelo menutup matanya dengan punggung tanganya. Di pikirannya, beberapa wajah membuatnya mengingat mereka.

"Yongguk _hyung_… Himchan _hyung_… Jongup _hyung_… Daehyun _hyung_… Youngjae _hyung_… _Jeongmal bogoshippo_…" Lirih Zelo.

Dia masih ingat saat dua tahun lalu ia harus berpisah dari semuanya. Pergi ke Barcelona dan mendatangi sebuah alamat yang itu adalah rumahnya sendiri –pemberian Yongguk– dan akhirnya tinggal disana.

Ia ingat bagaimana hari pertamanya tinggal di rumah ini dan masuk ke **ESDi – Design School**. Sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang dipilihkan Yongguk untuk Zelo. Zelo menjalaninya dengan baik sampai ia bertemu dengan Jungkook dan berteman baik dengan _namja_ yang sama-sama berasal dari korea itu.

Dan sekarang, adalah tahun pertama Zelo juga Jungkook beada di universitas di Valencia. Ya, Zelo memilih **Barklee Collage Of Music** yang berada di Valencia untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dan Jungkook mengikuti Zelo. Pindah dari Barcelona ke Valencia.

Bayangan masa-masa bersama B.A.P terus muncul diingatan Zelo, membuat Zelo semakin merindukan mereka semua. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa di hubungi Zelo. _Lost Contact_, mungkin itu adalah kalimat yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan mereka saat ini.

"Kau benar, Jongupie _hyung_… Aku tidak bisa membenci Yongguk _hyung_ disini. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Dan aku, bahkan lebih suka menjadi sepupu Yongguk _hyung_ daripada mendapatkan kembali ingatanku sebagai seorang Choi Junhong, putra bungsu keluarga Choi…"

Zelo kembali berbicara sendiri.

"Kau sudah berangkat, Jungkook?" Tanyanya pada angin.

Dan hanya hening yang ia dapat.

**Tring Tring**~

Ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Dengan segera Zelo meraih ponselnya yang ia taruh di samping bantalnya. Ia menekan satu tombol yang cukup untuk membuka sebuah _email_ yang masuk ke _account_-nya.

**From :: Kookie Jungkookie~**

**Subject :: -**

'**Choi Zelo! Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ^^ aku sedang di bandara, ponselku akan mati, jadi jangan menghubungiku. Arra? Oia, Yongguk hyung bilang, dia merindukanmu. Kau juga, harus secepatnya kembali ke Korea dan temui Yongguk hyung… Bye, Zelo. Kita akan bertemu secepatnya!'**

**Degh**~!

Zelo bangun dengan tersentak.

Apa maksudnya? Apa yang dimaksud dengan ucapan Jungkook barusan?

Zelo mencoba untuk mengubungi Jungkook, namun tidak bisa. Ponsel Jungkook sudah dalam keadaan tidak aktif.

"Kookie~ apa maksudnya ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Australia – 8 a.m._

**Moon Jongup…**

**Apa yang harus aku katakan padamu, Moon? Aku tau kau itu orang yang misterius dan hebat. Kau mengikuti Himchan karena ibumu yang menyuruhmu. Kau melihat sendiri ibumu yang dibunuh oleh ayahmu hanya karena untuk pangkat keluarga Moon yang tinggi.**

**Aku tidak akan banyak bicara padamu.**

**Berhentilah untuk mencari tau semua informasi di internet dengan keahlianmu. Saat ini, segeralah pergi ke Australia. Aku sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu untukmu disana.**

**Kau akan aman disana. Kau akan menjalani hidup seperti orang-orang pada umumnya dengan aktifitas yang seharusnya. Bukan sebagai buron yang diincar Negara.**

**Aku sudah berada di hadapan SWAT jika kau ingin tau. Sekarang, turuti perintahku. Segeralah pergi ke Australia.**

**Maaf harus memisahkanmu dengan Himchan. Tapi aku bisa menjamin keselamatan dan keamananmu jika kau berada di Australia. Cepatlah. Tidak ada waktu untuk menolak.**

**Kau yang terbaik, Moon!**

Surat pendek yang di tulis Yongguk itu masih saja di baca setiap waktu oleh Jongup. Pagi ini juga sama, ia masih membacanya berulang-ulang.

Jongup tertawa kecil. "Maaf aku tidak menuruti perintahmu, Yongguk _hyung_…" Gumamnya. Ia mnyimpan kertasnya dan melahap _sandwich_ yang menjadi menu sarapannya pagi ini.

"Kalau aku pergi saat itu, aku tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu, _hyung_…" Jongup memandang keluar, pada kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan di luar sana. "Kau akan mati kalau saja aku tidak datang waktu itu. Tidak apa kalau kau marah, tapi akhirnya, kasus kita bisa di tutup saat itu juga, bukan?"

Jongup terkekeh sambil sesekali menggigit _sandwich_ yang berada di tangannya. "Apa kabarmu, Zelo? Spanyol pasti sangat menakjubkan." Jongup tersenyum ketika menyebutkan nama itu. Nama yang selalu membuatnya gemas dan tertawa.

"Apa kabar kalian, DaeJae _hyungie_…? Aku yakin, kalian tinggal bersama, kan? Yongguk _hyung_ tidak akan tega mambuat Daehyun _hyung_ jauh dari Youngjae _hyung_…" Jongup kembali bergumam.

"Apa kabar, Yongguk _hyung_? Bagaimana keadaan kakimu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja setelah kejadian waktu itu. Himchan _hyung_… Tolong jaga Yongguk _hyung_ sampai kami bisa kembali bertemu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Korea - 8 p.m._

"Jangan di luar terlalu lama… Nanti kau bisa masuk angin, Bbang…" Himchan memakaikan sebuah syal berwarna biru muda di leher Yongguk.

"Apa kau merindukan mereka?"

Himchan terdiam dan memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Yongguk. "Tentu saja. Dua tahun aku tidak melakukan _contact _dengan mereka." Ucap Himchan.

"Mereka akan kembali sebentar lagi. Junhong juga pasti akan segera pulang. Jungkook mengatakannya padaku."

"Kita akan mempunyai dua bayi nanti… Zelo dan Kookie…" Himchan terkekeh.

"Jungkook tidak menyukai hal-hal berbau _criminal_. Dia hanya akan bertugas sebagai orang dalam saja…"

Himchan mengangguk. "Yasudah, cepat tidur." Himchan berdiri dan hendak mendorong kursi roda yang sedang di duduki oleh Yongguk.

"Maaf selalu merepotkanmu, Hime…"

Himchan menggeleng. "Diamlah. Kau berisik." Dan Yongguk hanya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sipp… Chap ini selesai ^^

Maaf lama, dan maaf malah semakin gaje, ajja… Hehehe…

Uhm~ gak kerasa, chapter depan udah tamat lagi )':

Siapa Jeon Jungkook? Kenapa dengan Yongguk? Apa yang terjadi dengan Jongup dua tahun lalu? Lalu, gimana endingnya?

Akhh~ chap depan akan panjang. Mereka akan ada misi lagi ^^

.

Oia, ada yang kenal Jeon Jungkook? Yeah~ magnae BTS yang super cute ituuu :*

Hahaha, aku masukin sebagai cast, tapi gak akan mengganggu yang lain, kok… Hanya selingan ajja ^^

Eumh~ ada yang gak ngerti sama kisahnya? Hehe, ini agak membingungkan. Jadi, kalau punya pertanyaan seputar alurnya yang belum aku jawab, kalian bisa tanya di review dan aku pasti jawab di chap depan.

.

Jeongmal gomawo buat semua yang udah ngedukung aku. Yang udah ngancam buat update cepet ^^V haha, kalian bener-bener bikin aku semangat.

Maaf karena aku gak bisa bales review kalian ^^

Belum sempet nih…

.

Uooo~ ternyata, ini lebih pendek dari chapter kemarin, ya? Hehe… Mianhaeyo…

Okesip… Mind To Review Again? ^^


	8. Chapter 8 :: Meet Again

**B.A.P Mission**

**Meet Again**

**.**

**Cast :: B.A.P Member**

**Pairing :: All Official Pairing**

**Genre :: Friendship, Action, Family, Hurt**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: "Akhirnya aku kembali kesini." / "Kenapa bukan mansion? Lalu, dimana tempatnya sekarang?" / "Mansion sudah tidak ada. Tempat itu sudah menjadi sebuah mall besar sejak satu tahun yang lalu…" / "Area 9043 T528…" / "Sekarang, kita sudah impas. Serahkan Jungkook padaku!" / "Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, DaeJae hyungie?" / "Hai, apa aku ketinggalan?" / "Sepertinya, kita terlambat, Bbang." / BAP FF / Ch 8, Up! / RnR~**

**Disclaimer :: BAP at TS Entertainment. Jung Daehyun itu punyakuuuuu :***

**.**

**Warning :: Typo(s). Alur berantakan. Cerita gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Etc…**

**.**

**Ini Chapter 8. Sejujurnya, ini bukan ENDING. Hehehe :P tapi kalau mau pada di-ENDING juga gak apa-apa kok… Setelah baca, coba review, mau ada tambahan chapter atau enggak. Okaii ^^ karena menurutku, ini ngegantung banget #plakk**

**.**

**Mohon reviewnya lagi untuk chap ini, okee…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

Zelo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia berada di suatu tempat. Tempat yang sudah dua tahun ia tinggalkan. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang disana, dan Zelo berada di kerumunan lautan manusia yang sudah turun dari penerbangan mereka.

Iya…

Zelo sedang berada di **Seoul Airport**.

Negara yang tidak ia pijaki selama dua tahun. Negara yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi selama dua tahun. Dan bahkan, Negara yang tidak pernah berhenti ia pikirkan dalam dua tahun ke belakang.

"Akhirnya aku kembali kesini." Gumam Zelo. Ia menarik koper yang berukuran sedang dengan pelan. Ia masih senang melihat-lihat apa yang ada di bandara ini.

Zelo tersenyum. Ia benar-benar merasa senang sekarang. Entah alasan apa yang membuat Zelo ingin kembali, padahal tidak mendapat perintah apapun, tapi ia merasa harus pulang setelah mendapat pesan dari Jeon Jungkook kemarin malam.

Zelo memesan sebuah taksi untuk mengantarnya pergi ke suatu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya pulang ke Korea setelah selama dua tahun menjalani hidup di Spanyol. Zelo memberikan sebuah kertas kecil yang berisikan sebuah alamat kepada supirnya.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Zelo tidak berhentinya memandang kagum pada kota Seoul. Mulutnya terus bergumam ria, membuat sang supir menengok sedikit kearahnya.

"Apa ini adalah kepulanganmu ke Korea setelah lama di negeri orang?" Taya sang supir. Membuat Zelo menatap orang yang berada di belakang kursi kemudi itu.

Zelo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Ne. aku baru pulang sekolah di Spanyol. Aku kemari dalam mengisi acara liburanku." Jawab Zelo.

Sang supir hanya mengangguk kecil.

Zelo kembali asyik memandang keluar lewat kaca jendela di sampingnya. Terlihat beberapa perubahan kecil menurut Zelo. Dulu, dia kemari adalah saat melakukan beberapa misi, tapi sekarang ia kemari sebagai orang biasa dan bukan untuk misi.

"Kau pernah mendengar kasus tentang buronan termahal Korea bernama B.A.P yang tiba-tiba di tutup dua tahun lalu?" Zelo bertanya kepada sang supir.

Supir itu kembali melirik Zelo melalui kaca spion yang ada di atasnya. Kemudian ia kembali fokus pada jalanan. "Itu kasus lama. Kenapa bertanya tentang hal itu? Apa Barcelona juga menayangkan acara _live_ waktu itu?"

Zelo tersentak. Apa maksudnya dengan acara _live_ yang di maksud oleh supir itu? "Barcelona tidak menayangkan apapun tentang itu. Aku hanya mendengarnya lewat berita dunia di _internet_. Aku merasa tertarik dengan kasus itu." Jawab Zelo. Ia tidak mungkin mengakui semuanya pada supir ini. Ia takut semuanya akan menjadi kacau.

Supir itu mengangguk. "Saat itu ada acara _live_ yang di siarkan langsung dari kepolisian pusat. Disana ada seorang _namja_ yang duduk diatas kursi, namun dengan di todongi senapan berlaras panjang –entah apa namanya, akupun tidak mengetahui jenisnya, karena itu adalah senjata yang hanya di miliki oleh Negara. Ia duduk dengan di kelilingi oleh puluhan senapan dari keanggotaan Negara. _Namja_ itu bernama Bang Yongguk. Orang yang disebut warga sebagai penjahat sekaligus pemimpin sebuah organisasi _illegal_ yang mengaku B.A.P." Jelas sang supir.

Zelo masih diam, mencoba mendengarkan apa yang di jelaskan oleh sang supir.

"…aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan di hadapan pemimpin Negara. Bahkan China dan Korea Utara juga menjadi saksi atas pengakuan Bang Yongguk. Selanjutnya, masih dengan terekam kamera, seseorang datang. Katanya, dia Moon Jongup. Saksi pembunuhan Nyonya Moon dan anak tunggal keluarga Moon beberapa tahun silam."

Zelo masih memperhatikan dengan seksama. Rasanya ini membuatnya semakin sesak saja saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya setelah kepergiannya ke Spanyol.

"…sempat terjadi adu mulut di antara semua yang ada disana. Sampai sebuah peluru mengenai kaki Bang Yongguk, dan sepertinya itu membuatnya harus mendapat luka serius di kakinya. Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah Moon Jongup berhadapan langsung dengan kepemimpinan Negara, kasus itu di tutup, tidak ada yang tau apa dan kenapa, hanya saja pemerintah melarang semuanya untuk kembali membahas kasus ini."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tiga anggotanya yang sudah beredar di _internet_ waktu itu?"

"AKu rasa, Kim Himchan adalah orang yang kau maksud. Tidak ada yang tau semuanya pergi kemana. Karena setelah kasus itu benar-benar di tutup, semua orang berhenti mencari informasi tentang itu."

Zelo menarik nafasnya pelan, kemudian dengan teratur menghembuskannya. _'Jadi, Jongup hyung tidak pergi ke Australia waktu itu? Lalu, dimana Himchan hyung sekarang? Yongguk hyung, kenapa seperti ini?'_ Batin Zelo dipenuhi dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah terjawab oleh siapapun.

Taksi berhenti. Membuat Zelo terbangun dari acara melamunnya. Ia menatap keluar. Perasaan, alamat yang di tulisnya adalah benar, kenapa sekarang sampai disini –di tempat ini?

"Anda sudah sampai. Sebuah _mall_ yang baru di bangun satu tahun yang lalu." Kata supir itu.

Zelo hanya mengangguk. Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar taksi, Zelo segera turun dari mobil dan kembali mendorong pelan kopper –berukuran sedang miliknya.

Zelo menatap pada sebuah bangunan tinggi di depannya. Sebuah _mall_ besar.

"Kenapa bukan mansion? Lalu, dimana tempatnya sekarang?" Lirih Zelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa Jungkook belum sampai kesini juga? Bukankah ia berangkat dari Barcelona dua hari yang lalu?"

Himchan yang mendengar kalimat khawatir dari Yongguk itu hanya tersenyum. Sejak kejadian dua tahun lalu, Yongguk menjadi lebih sering mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Tunggu! –maksudnya, Yongguk memang dari dulu selalu memperhatikan orang lain. Hanya saja, sekarang menjadi lebih terbuka. –hanya pada Himchan.

"Mungkin Jungkook sedang beristirahat di hotel. Perjalanan dari Spanyol ke Korea bukanlah perjalanan yang sebentar." Jawab Himchan sambil berusaha membuat Yongguk yakin.

"Tapi, kemana Jungkook akan pulang? Aku yakin, anak itu tidak akan mau jika harus tinggal dengan saudara tirinya." Yongguk menatap dalam pada mata Himchan.

Himchan tersenyum lembut. "Kita harus percaya pada Jungkook. Seperti halnya kau mempercayakan Zelo pada anak itu." Ucap Himchan. Menepuk bahu Yongguk lembut.

Yongguk hanya diam.

"Kau sudah siap? Zelo sepertinya sedang berada di Korea." Kata Himchan.

Yongguk menatap lagi pada mata Himchan. Yongguk tersenyum kecil, namun kembali menampilkan kesedihannya. "Dia akan membenciku saat dia bertemu denganku." Gumam Yongguk.

Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Siapa yang bisa membencimu, Bang Yongguk?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan Daehyun belum membaik pagi itu. Youngjae sudah memastikan kalau suhu tubuh Daehyun masih saja tinggi. Memang hanya sebatas hangat, tapi kalau di biarkan itu bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih naik lagi.

Youngjae mengerang frustasi saat melihat tingkah Daehyun yang kekanakan dan manja di saat sakit. Tidak mau makan, tidak mau minum obat, dan bahkan masih mandi menggunakan air dingin.

"Jung! Cepat makan dan minum obatnya!" Suruh Youngjae agak keras. Ia masuk ke kamar Daehyun dengan membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk sup kentang dan juga air putih dan beberapa tablet obat

Namun mata Youngjae melebar seketika saat melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh Daehyun. Youngjae buru-buru menyimpan nampan itu di meja terdekat dan berlari menghampiri Daehyun. "Jung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Youngjae. Memegang lengan Daehyun yang sedang memasukkan baju-baju miliknya ke dalam sebuah koper. Membuat Daehyun menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya dan menatap Youngjae.

"Berkemas. Kita akan pulang ke Korea sekarang, Yoo." Jawab Daehyun singkat. Kemudian ia kembali pada aktifitas sebelumnya yaitu memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper miliknya.

Youngjae hanya bisa memandang marah pada Daehyun. Dengan cepat, Youngjae manrik kasar lengan Daehyun dan menyeretnya menjadi duduk di sisi kasur Daehyun. Youngjae memerah karena amarahnya saat ini.

"Kau bisa mendengarku, tidak?!" Bentak Youngjae. Ia mendudukkan didirnya secara kasar di samping Daehyun.

Dengan ekspresi kaget, Daehyun memandang Youngjae. "K-kenapa?" Tanyanya. Ia tidak tau apapun. Iya, dari awal Daehyun memang tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Bisa tidak kau mendengarkanku untuk kali ini saja? Kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku yang khawatir, hah?"

Daehyun terbelalak kaget. Baru kali ini ia melihat Youngjae semarah ini sejak dari awal ia bertemu Youngjae saat umur mereka masih 11 tahun.

"Aku menyuruhmu makan dulu. Dari kemarin kau pulang kuliah, kau belum makan sama sekali. Aku menyuruhmu minum obat, hanya sekedar utuk menurunkan suhu tubuhmu yang hangat. Dan aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mandi dengan menggunakan air dingin. Aku bisa menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, Jung Daehyun!"

Daehyun tersenyum. Selama ini, memang hanya Youngjae yang memperhatikannya. Ia berterimakasih pada Yongguk yang mengerti bahwa Daehyun bukanlah apa-apa jika tidak bersama Youngjae.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yoo Youngjae." Ucap Daehyun lembut sambil tersenyum kecil.

Youngjae mendengus. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Daehyun. Agak sedikit panas. "Tidak apa-apa? Kau pikir aku percaya? Sekarang, cepat makan dan minum obatnya. Lalu kau beristirahat. Aku tidak ingin penolakan." Sebenarnya, Youngjae ingin sekali Daehyun menurut padanya kali ini. Tapi Daehyun memang keras kepala pada dasarnya.

"AKu belum selesai berkemas dan kita harus segera pulang ke Korea, Yoo."

"Mansion sudah tidak ada. Tempat itu sudah menjadi sebuah _mall_ besar sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Kasus Bang Yongguk dan B.A.P di tutup saat hari itu juga. Kepergian Bang Yongguk ke pemerintahan dan menyerahkan diri, membuatnya kehilangan kakinya –lumpuh. Moon Jongup adalah orang yang menutup kasus ini –menurutku. Tapi sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang tau kemana perginya Moon Jongup, Kim Himchan, terlebih Bang Yongguk. Namamu sudah dihapuskan dari kasus tersebut. Semua orang berhenti mencari informasi tentang itu karena semuanya sudah di hapuskan secara resmi." Youngjae menjelaskan. Iya, itulah hasil pencarian informasinya melalui beberapa jaringan dan situs-situs resmi Negara.

Daehyun melebarkan matanya sambil kembali memandangi Youngjae dengan intens. "Darimana kau tau semuanya?" Tanya Daehyun. Bahkan Daehyun tidak mengetahui tentang hal itu. Yang Daehyun tau hanya sekedar kasus itu yang di tutup dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan memberitaumu lebih lanjut asal kau mau mendengarkanku."

"…"

"Makan. Minum obat. Istirahat –sebentar saja."

"Tapi aku sedang berkemas dan kita harus segera pulang."

"Kita akan pulang setelah kau beristirahat."

Daehyun diam. Sementara Youngjae tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Memang hanya dengan cara ini Daehyun bisa kalah.

_Iya, kita akan pulang setelah tidurmu cukup untuk hari ini…_

**.**

Youngjae menatap dua koper berukuran agak besar yang berada di ruang tengah. Itu adalah koper yang berisi pakaiannya dan pakaian milik Daehyun juga beberapa barang yang di perlukan. Youngjae membuang nafasnya agak berat.

Ada apa sampai Daehyun ingin sekali untuk pulang ke Korea? Dari dulu, perasaan Daehyun memang kuat terhadap para anggota B.A.P yang lain. Apakah sekarang, ada sesuatu yang menyangkut mereka semua?

Youngjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Daehyun sedang tidur. Setelah makan dan minum obat, Daehyun langsung tidur. Mungkin efek obat juga karena kelelahan yang menurut Youngjae itu adalah penyebab utama Daehyun sakit sejak semalam.

Youngjae kini tau kalau Daehyun sering bolak-balik ke kepolisian Negara dan kantor pemerintahan Belanda adalah untuk mencari tau tentang kasus B.A.P juga kasus pembunuhan keluarga Jung. Entahlah, Youngjae ingin marah pada Daehyun karena menyembunyikan ini dan tidak bicara jujur padanya. Tapi hak apa? Youngjae hanya ingin Daehyun membagi masalahnya.

Memangnya Youngjae siapa di mata Daehyun?

Kalau memang lebih, Youngjae ingin dianggap **'ada'** oleh sosok Daehyun!

Daehyun juga sepertinya mengerti dengan penjelasannya tentang kasus dua tahun lalu yang mendadak di tutup setelah pembicaraan Moon Jongup dengan pemimpin kepolisian China dan Korea Utara.

Youngjae tidak mengerti kenapa Jongup tidak pergi ke Australia sesuai apa yang di katakanya waktu berpisah di bandara. Tapi Youngjae yakin, kalau Jongup memang menyembunyikan banyak hal selama ini.

Youngjae mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi petugas di bandara Amsterdam. "Aku ingin memesan dua tiket ke Korea untuk penerbangan hari ini." Kata Youngjae.

Setelah menyebutkan beberapa hal yang di perlukan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "Kita akan pulang hari ini, Jung." Gumam Youngjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zelo sedang menonton TV yang ada di kamar hotelnya saat ini. Ia memindah-mindahkan _channel_-nya dengan _random_ karena di rasanya tidak ada acara yang disiarkan yang menarik minatnya.

"Bosan sekali. Sebenarnya untuk apa aku memilih berlibur ke Korea kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun yang bersangkutan dengan _hyung-deul_? Huff…"

Benar… Niat sesungguhnya Zelo pulang ke Korea adalah untuk mencari tau tentang keluarganya, _hyung-deul_nya, kehidupannya. Tapi jika seperti ini, ia merasa untuk apa berlibur kemari. Tidak menemukan jejak apapun tentang mereka.

Zelo menyimpan _remote_ TV di sebelahnya dengan keadaan TV yang menyala. Sementara dirinya mencoba menutup matanya seraya berpikir bagaimana cara ia mencari informasi tentang _hyung_ yang sangat di rindukannya.

'_**Seorang mahasiswa yang baru saja melakukan perjalanan ke Korean dalam mengisi waktu liburannya di tawan oleh sekelompok mafia. Mahasiswa yang di ketahui bernama Jeon Jungkook, saudara angkat dari Kim Seokjin, di culik setelah keluar dari Seoul Airport. Pelaku menggunakan mobil Jeep hitam dan membawa kearah selatan menurut seorang saksi. Saat ini, Kim Seokjin, yang merupakan direktur muda sebuah perusahaan bisnis Korea sedang melakukan pencarian terhadap adik angkatnya dengan meminta bantuan anggota kepolisian dan SWAT.'**_

Zelo terlonjak dengan membulatkan matanya saat mendengar berita yang baru saja di siarkan di sebuah _channel_ televisi.

'_**Kami mendapat informasi bahwa Jeon Jungkook merupakan salah satu mahasiswa di sebuah universitas Valencia. Kim Seokjin pergi bersama pasukan SWAT dengan membawa sebuah map yang di yakini adalah surat pengalihan perusahaan. Tidak ada yang tau alasan pasti tentang itu. Hanya saja, kami menyimpulkan bahwa pemimpin mafia yang membawa Jungkook telah meminta tebusan berupa seluruh asset perusahaan Kim Seokjin…'**_

Zelo mematikan TV-nya. Ia dengan tergesa-gesa menyiapkan semua barang yang ia perlukan ke dalam ranselnya. Membawa _android_ dan mengaktifkan _GPS_, membawa revolver, -sebuah revolver yang menjadi miliknya dari Yongguk dulu, jaket tebal, dan juga peralatan lain.

"Sial! Kenapa harus Jungkook?! Kookie~ tunggu aku!"

Zelo keluar dari kamar hotelnya. Dengan berlari, ia mencoba menemukan jejak sang mafia dan titik dimana keberadaan Jungkook.

"**Area 9043 T528…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau datang sendirian, Kim Seokjin-_sshi_?" Seorang _namja_ keturunan China itu menyapa seorang _namja_ yang di sebutnya Kim Seokjin. _Namja_ China itu menyeringai menakutkan saat melihat koper yang dibawa Seokjin dengan sepuluh pengawal berbadan besar di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku. Tidak membawa pasukan Negara ataupun anggota kepolisian juga membawa berkas-berkas resmi kepemilikan perusahaan. Sekarang, dimana Jungkook?!" Seokjin berucap agak keras. Membuat sang _namja_ China semakin tertawa.

"Hey, santai saja, anak muda. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Kata si _namja_ China. "Sekarang, simpan koper itu di bawah kakimu, dan aku akan membawakan bocah kecil kesayanganmu saat ini juga."

Seokjin menurut. Ia menyimpan koper itu perlahan. Matanya terpejam, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya. Perusahaan itu adalah milik ayahnya yang sudah tiada, ia menjaganya selama ini dengan baik. Tapi semuanya harus berakhir begitu saja. Untuk menyelamatkan Jeon Jungkook. Adik angkatnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Tapi… Ini semua demi Jungkook!

_Namja_ China itu menggerakan jarinya kepada seorang pengawal di belakangnya. Memerintahkan sesuatu. Sedangkan satunya lagi, di perintah untuk membawa koper yang berada tepat di bawah kaki Seokjin.

Salah satu pengawalnya membawa koper itu dan membukanya. Senyumnya terkembang dan ia mengangguk pada _namja_ China yang menjadi pemimpinnya itu. Satu orang pengawal lagi datang, membawa seorang _namja_ yang keadaannya sangat buruk.

"JUNGKOOK!" Pekik Seokjin saat melihat Jungkook yang penuh dengan luka dan berjalan dengan di paksa. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah? KAU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL YANG MEMBUATNYA KESAKITAN, BODOH!" Seokjin berteriak. Ingin sekali ia lari dan merebut Jungkook dari tangan orang jahat itu. Namun ia tidak bisa kemana-mana, karena di belakangnya saat ini ada seseorang yang menodongkan pistol tepat di kepalanya.

"Jin… _Hyung_…" Lirih Jungkook. Sangat pelan.

"Dia sedikit nakal. Ia memberontak dan berisik. Ia juga tidak makan dan membuatku kesal. Hanya sedikit babak belur saja…" Ucap si _namja_ China itu santai.

"Sekarang, kita sudah impas. Serahkan Jungkook padaku!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Yaou, serahkan dia." _Namja_ China itu memberikan perintah. Yaou, orang yang di panggilnya hanya mengangguk dan mendorong kasar punggung Jungkook, membuat namja manis itu terdorong kedepan dan dengan keras menubruk Seokjin yang sudah siap untuk memeluknya.

"Bodoh! Ada apa denganmu? Selama dua tahun lebih aku mencarimu, Kookie…" Lirih Seokjin. Melihat keadaan _dongsaeng_-nya sekarang membuatnya sangat sakit. Bisa Seokjin rasakan kalau nafas Jungkook tidak teratur dan tampak kesakitan. Banyak luka di sekitar tubuhnya. Wajahnya juga babak belur, penuh dengan sayatan dan beberapa memar berwarna ungu. Semuanya sangat kontras di kulit Jungkook yang putih bersih.

"_M-mian_, Jin _hyung_… _Mian_."

Seokjin memeluk Jungkook semakin kuat.

**Cklek.**

Keduanya tidak sadar, jika orang di belakang Seokjin dan juga orang yang tadi mendorong Jungkook sudah menarik pelatuknya. Sedikit gerakan lagi, maka dua pistol itu akan meluncurkan pelurunya tepat pada punggung Seokjin dan Jungkook.

"MENUNDUK!" Suara seseorang dari jauh menyadarkan Seokjin dan refleks membawa Jungkook untuk menunduk.

**DOR DOR DOR**

Suara tembakan terdengar tiga kali di telinga Seokjin. Ia menutup matanya dan membawa Jungkook dalam dekapannya, mendekapnya erat. Melindungi Jungkook dari segalanya yang berbahaya.

"Youngjae-ah! Amankan Seokjin dan Jungkook. Biar aku yang menghadapi para orang brengsek disini." Daehyun memberikan komando pada Youngjae. Ia berdiri di tempat paling depan. Berhadapan langsung dengan si _namja_ China.

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka matanya. Ia melihat tiga orang dari pengawal _namja_ China yang menculik Jungkook tergeletak di lantai dengan darah di bagian perutnya. Satu adalah orang yang menodongkan pistol di kepalanya. Satu lagi adalah orang yang mendorong Jungkook dengan kasar. Dan terakhir adalah orang yang mengambil koper di dekat kakinya. Dapat Seokjin lihat kalau koper itu berada jauh dari para mafia itu.

"Ikut bersamaku. Kita menjauh dari sini. Biarkan mereka diurus oleh Daehyun." Youngjae memegang pundak Seokjin dengan lembut.

Seokjin hanya menatap Youngjae penuh tanya. Patutkah ia percaya pada _namja_ ini?

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian. Aku Yoo Youngjae, dan dia Jung Daehyun." Youngjae menunjuk orang yang kini berdiri tegak di depan mereka.

Seokjin mengangguk. Ia mengerti. Mungkin ini adalah pertolongan yang di berikan Tuhan untuk melindunginya dan Jungkook. Lagipula, kalau mereka tidak datang, mungkin saja Jungkook dan dirinya sudah mati di tangan para mafia sialan itu.

Seokjin menatap orang yang sedang di dekapnya. Jungkook sudah tidak sadarkan diri. "Tolong… selamatkan Jungkook. Selamatkan adikku." Ucap Seokjin. Air matanya mengalir di sudut matanya.

Youngjae tersenyum. "Kami akan menyelamatkan kalian berdua. Ayo, ikut denganku." Youngjae menuntun Seokjin dan Jungkook ke sisi ruangan. Mencari aman jika suatu waktu mereka menembakkan pistolnya.

"Cih! Kau mengganggu acara kemenanganku, bocah!" Geram si _namja_ China.

Daehyun tersenyum meremehkan. "Whoaa~ aku rasa, mafia macam kau tidak akan pernah merasakan kemenangan. Xian Tan Hua. Mafia China yang menyusup ke Korea untuk menghindari para FBI yang memburonnya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Kau menyimpan dendam kepada mantan pemimpin perusahaan Kim yang sepuluh tahun lalu berhasil memasukanmu kedalam penjara, bukan? Dan sekarang kau ingin membalaskannya pada penerusnya, Kim Seokjin." Daehyun berdiri dengan tenangnya. Revolvernya ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya. Tidak mengarahkannya kepada Xian Tan Hua, tapi malah memainkannya dengan santai.

"Kurang ajar! Bocah, mengapa kau membeberkan semua yang menjadi rahasia semua orang, hah?" Xian mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Daehyun. Bermaksud menggertaknya.

"Karena itu adalah kenyataan. Kau berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara besar China dua tahun lalu. Membuatmu menjadi buronan nomor satu. Dan kepolisian, sudah menaruh banyak mata-mata untukmu." Daehyun tertawa kecil. Sekali lagi meremehkan Xian Tan Hua.

"Sialan kau!"

**DOR DOR DOR DOR**

Empat tembakan yang di lancarkan Daehyun dari revolvernya membuat Xian terdiam membeku. Ia melihat kebelakangnya. Empat orang pengawalnya sudah terkapar dengan tembakan di jantung dan kepala mereka. Menyisakan dua pengawalnya yang agak sedikit gemetar melawan Daehyun.

"Kau kalah cepat denganku, Tuan Xian…" Daehyun menyeringai.

"CK! Kau menantangku?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi sepertinya akan membosakan karena dengan sekali tembak saja aku mengenai sasaran mereka langsung mati. Padahal, sudah dua tahun aku tidak bermain bahkan menyentuh sedikitpun revolverku ini…" Daehyun memanas-manasi Xian. Dapat Daehyun lihat kalau Xian menodongkan kembali pistolnya tepat pada Daehyun.

"Wuoo~ kau mengincar bagian dada kiriku? Menarik sekali. Silahkan, kau boleh memilih bagian tubuhku yang menurutmu bisa membuatku langsung berhenti bernafas." Ucap Daehyun dengan santai.

Youngjae yang berada jauh di sisi ruangan hanya tersenyum. Ini adalah Daehyun yang dulu. Daehyun yang kuat dan selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya. Youngjae tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Daehyun, karena ia percaya pada _namja_ itu. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah Jungkook. Sekarang Jungkook sudah tidak sadarkan diri, wajahnya pucat, tangannya dingin, dan nafasnya semakin melemah. Saat ini, ia tidak akan bisa membawa Jungkook keluar dari gedung tua di Pesisi Gangnam-gu ini. Itu akan membahayakan semuanya dan semakin menyulitkan Daehyun. Ia harus menunggu minimal sampai semuanya sudah bisa di lumpuhkan.

"Aku mohon untuk cepat, Jung." Gumam Youngjae.

"Aku akan memilih kepalamu untuk yang pertama, lalu pada jantungmu dan perutmu. Terakhir, pada seseorang yang datang bersamamu." Xian mengangkat pistolnya kearah kepala Daehyun.

"Hahaha, kau melupakan tanganku. Jika tanganku masih bisa hidup dan bergerak, sekecil apapun gerakan tanganku kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya…" Daehyun berbalik menatap Youngjae dan memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut.

Kesempatan untuk Xian!

Xian tertawa kecil dan segera menarik pelatuknya.

"JUNG!"

**DOR DOR**

Youngjae refleks menutup matanya. Ia melihatnya tadi. Melihat senyuman Daehyun yang tulus dan juga… melihat Xian yang menarik pelatuknya.

Apakah… Daehyun tertembak? Secepat itu?

"AKH!"

**BRUKH~**

Youngjae masih belum membuka matanya. Ia takut. Takut kalau ternyata memang benar yang tertembak adalah Daehyun.

"Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, **DaeJae hyungie**?"

Suara itu…

"Z-Zelo…" Gumam Daehyun tidak percaya.

Youngjae membuka matanya. Ingin memastikan kalau yang di gumamkan Daehyun itu benar. Dan seketika, mata Youngjae membulat. "Zelo!" Pekik Youngjae.

Zelo tersenyum kearah Daehyun dan Youngjae bergantian. "Hai, _hyungie_~ apa kabar?" Zelo nyengir. Ia… terlihat tampan dan dewasa. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Youngjae dan Daehyun.

"Kau sudah besar, Zelo. Dan… darimana kau belajar menembak? Lihat! Xian sampai tidak sadarkan diri setelah kau menembaknya dua kali di titik tepat di punggungnya." Daehyun menunjuk Xian yang sudah terkapar di lantai.

Zelo tertawa kecil. "Himchan _umma_ yang mengajariku. Dulu." Jawab Zelo. "Lalu, Yonggukie _appa_ juga memberikan sedikit pengarahan. Jadi, selama di Spanyol aku belajar sendiri." Lanjut Zelo.

Youngjae dan Daehyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tidak merindukan kami?" Tanya Youngjae, setengah bercanda.

"Kalau tidak merindukan kalian, aku tidak mungkin pulang ke Korea, Jae _hyungie_…"

Youngjae tertawa kecil. Daehyun masih dengan santai memegangi revolvernya. Dan Zelo sedang berjalan kecil menuju Youngjae.

"Jae _hyungie_… Tolong selamatkan Jungkook. Dia temanku saat aku berada di Spanyol…" Ucap Zelo lirih. Youngjae hanya menatap Jungkook dan Zelo bergantian. Kemudian Youngjae mengangguk mengerti.

"Tentu, kita akan selamatkan semuanya. Sekarang, hubungi kepolisan dan kita tidak perlu lari." Ucap Youngjae. Zelo mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengambil _smartphone-_nya untuk menghubungi kepolisan sebelum akhirnya…

**DOR DOR**

Mereka di kejutkan dengan suara letupan revolver sebanyak dua kali. Daehyun, Youngjae dan Zelo menoleh kebelakang. Seseorang… sedang bediri dengan tenangnya, dengan sebuah revover hitam legam berada di tangan kanannya.

"_De Javu_. Kalian selalu ceroboh. Musuh belum sepenuhnya mati. Lihat, dia hampir saja menggapai koper itu dan akan menembakmu, Daehyun _hyung_…"

Semuanya membelalak kaget. _Namja_ itu sedang menginjak koper milik Seokjin dengan tubuh Xian di dekatnya. Tangan Xian terluka. Mungkin itu adalah tembakan dari _namja_ itu.

"J-Jongup!" Itulah satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun.

_Namja_ itu adalah Jongup. Seseorang yang di kirim Yongguk ke Australia dua tahun lalu. "Hai, apa aku ketinggalan?" Tanya Jongup, seperti Zelo ia nyengir kearah _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya.

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil. Youngjae hanya diam memandang Jongup sama seperti Zelo.

"Tidak, _pabbo_! Kau selalu menjadi penyelamat ka-"

**BRAK!**

Belum sempat Daehyun melanjutkan perkataannya, mereka sudah di kagetkan oleh sesuatu. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh pada pintu yang di buka secara paksa oleh beberapa anggota berpakaian hitam resmi milik Negara. Para SWAT.

"Sepertinya, kita terlambat, Bbang." Ucapan seorang _namja _yang baru saja masuk itu membuat Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan Zelo tertegun.

Bbang?

Berarti itu adalah…

"Kau benar, Hime. Kita sangat terlambat. Kau lihat? Mereka sangat kompak." Seorang _namja_ lagi menyusul di belakangnya.

Mata keempat namja itu membelalak kaget. "Yongguk _hyung_? Himchan _hyung_?" Mereka bergumam bersamaan. Membuat yang di sebutkan namanya hanya tersenyum kecil.

Zelo masih tidak mempercayai semuanya. Disini… adalah tempat mereka kembali bertemu.

"Kalian semua… berhutang penjelasan padaku." Gumam Zelo kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued,**

**Or**

**END?**

Yak! Ada yang perlu chapter tambahan? Atau tamat sampai disini ajja? Ahahahaa…

Sebenernya, aku mau ngasih chapter tambahan (chapter 9), tapi aku mikir dulu, takutnya readers-deul gak ngerti jalan ceritanya kalau aku satuin di chapter ini. Tapi tapi tapi… kalau mau END disini juga gak apa-apa kok ^^ hohoho~

Ngegantung ya? Khkhkhkh~ sengaja :p

Enggak sih. Aku emang mengkonsep seperti ini. Kalau ada yang mau chapter tambahannya, aku bakal kasih. Kalau pada gak mau, yo wiss ^^

.

Uh~ BADMAN bikin aku uring-uringan… Sejak lagu BADMAN rilis, aku gak bisa nulis ngelanjutin nih FF. Selalu kebayang muka Daehyun yang item sebelah matanya, atau Jongup yang dikasih 'X' di mukanya, atau Yongguk yang sebagian wajahnya item, arrgghhhh dan dan dannnnnn *mulai gila!*

Oke, abaikan.

Tapi aku puas banget dengan BADMAN. Suara Daehyunnya, MANTAAAAAPPPP. Beda banget sama Coffee Shop yang kayanya itu gak keluar suara uri Daehyunnya, hahaha…

.

Sip.

Makasih buat semua dukungan yang udah masuk. Buat semua reviewnya dan semuanya. Maaf gak bisa bales review kalian satu per satu. T-T

**Big Thanks ::  
yongchan, melina, BabyJellies, LawLadystein, Amortentia Chan, 13ginger, ArRuSwari96, matokeke, DasyaaNDELF, 7D, ParkMiYu, Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang, GdZeloMirVIPBaby, hatakehanahungry, NavyDilla, imspecially3, Jaylyn Rui, Kim Mika, Kira is Jung Naepoppo, SapphireGirl, Deer Panda, Zelming, cacingkawat, dan juga para siders ^^ (maaf kalau ada yang gak kesebutin)**

.

Makasih banget buat **GdZeloMirVIPBaby** yang udah ngejar dari chapter satu sampai chapter kemarin. Ini lanjutannya ^^

.

Oke oke… Kembali kasih reviewnya lagi yaa (:

Maaf untuk update lama dan maaf kalau gak puas. Maaf juga kalau masih bikin penasaran T-T **minal aidzin**, ne? ^^ maaf gak bisa kasih THR buat semua readers setia T-T

JAA! *pergi bareng DaeJae :p*


	9. Chapter 9 :: Still BAP

**B.A.P Mission**

**Still B.A.P**

**.**

**Cast :: B.A.P Member**

**Pairing :: All Official Pairing**

**Genre :: Friendship, Action, Family, Hurt**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: [Chap 9, up! END] "Aku… ingin membunuhmu, Yongguk hyung." / "Padahal, aku memang berniat membunuhmu, Himchan umma…" / "–kembali hidup bersama, seperti dulu." / "Kita tidak akan bisa hidup bersama lagi." / "MWO? Daehyun jadi agen FBI Amsterdam?" / "Kita berangkat. Anggota lain menunggu di area 730DG."**

**Disclaimer :: BAP at TS Entertainment. Jung Daehyun itu punyakuuuuu :***

**.**

**Warning :: Typo(s). Alur berantakan. Cerita gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Etc…**

**.**

**Chapter 9 update ^^**

**Ukhukhuu~ ternyata banyak sekali yang minta chapter tambahan. Hoho~ oke, sesuai janji, ini adalah chapter terakhir. Ending~**

**Disini akan dijelasin semuanya. Ada juga sedikit penjelasan tentang hubungan Jungkook dan Yongguk. Dan ada juga sedikit tentang Jungkook dan Jin yang kemarin aku jadiin mereka korban.**

**Disini kayanya Full Family ^^**

**.**

**Selamat menikmati chapter terakhir dari ff BAP Mission ini. Gak nyangka ya, udah ending ajja. Aku masih inget dulu banyak yang minta lanjut di chapter satu dan itu bikin aku semangat banget.**

**Liat review yang sebegitu banyaknya bikin aku selalu gak kehabisan ide (walaupun abal) untuk terus ngetik sebaik mungkin.**

**Maaf kalau mengecewakan *bow***

**Maaf atas banyaknya kesalahan dan ketidakpuasan para readers di ff ini.**

**Oia, aku ada ff project BAP yang baru. Di baca dan review yaa… *promosi mode on***

**.**

**Terus dukung aku dan BAP, ne? #fighting!**

**Uri B.A.P, Yes Sir!**

**.**

**.**

**Review lagi di chapter terakhir ini, okee :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Jeon Jungkook!" Zelo bersuara, memecah keheningan di antara dirinya, Jungkook dan Jin yang sedang berada di ruang rawat Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya diam, menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terduduk dengan menyandar pada sandaran kasurnya dengan jarum infus yang menempel di tangan kirinya.

"Kau masih belum ingin bicara, Kookie? Sebaiknya ti–"

"Aku kabur dari rumah waktu itu, karena aku merasa tidak bisa jika harus tinggal dengan keluarga Kim. Aku merasa kalau aku merepotkan saja saat itu. Aku bertemu dengan Yongguk _hyung_ dan dia menawariku sesuatu. Bahwa aku harus mengawasi seseorang yang bernama Zelo saat orang itu pergi ke Spanyol. Yongguk _hyung_ juga menyuruhku sekolah disana, satu Universitas dengan Zelo. Yongguk _hyung_ membelikanku sebuah apartemen dan memberikan segala sesuatu untukku hidup disana. Aku hanya tinggal menempati apartemen itu dan mengawasi serta menjaga Zelo." Jungkook memotong ucapan Jin dengan kalimatnya yang panjang.

Zelo tersentak. Sementara Jin hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Benarkah kalau itu semua karena Yongguk _hyung_?" Zelo bertanya lirih.

Jungkook mengangguk pasti. "Ya. Tapi keesokan harinya, aku mengetahui dari berita kalau Yongguk _hyung_ menyerahkan diri ke kepolisian." Lanjut Jungkook. "Aku awalnya takut, karena Yongguk _hyung_ bilang kalau dia adalah buronan termahal Negara. Tapi mendengar semua penjelasannya tentang kehidupan, masa lalu, dan B.A.P aku jadi tau kalau Yongguk _hyung_ adalah orang yang sangat baik dan bukanlah orang yang selalu di bicarakan oleh anggota kepolisian."

Jin masih diam. Dan Zelo hanya termenung.

"Jin _hyung_… Aku minta maaf." Kini, Jungkook terlihat bergetar. Seperti menahan tangis yang sudah lama di tahannya. Wajahnya semakin menunduk, ia seperti takut untuk menatap wajah _hyung_-nya.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Kookie…" Tiba-tiba Jin bersuara. Membuat Jungkook semakin gemetar namun mencoba mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sang_ hyung_.

"_N-ne_?"

"Sepertinya kau tau kalau kau berhasil membuat _hyung_-mu ini khawatir sekaligus marah. Apa perlu aku memarahimu dan memukulmu agar kau mengerti?" Tegas Jin. Nada suaranya agak meninggi namun tidak menatap pada mata Jungkook.

Jungkook semakin gemetar saat mendengar suara tegas milik _hyung_-nya. Tangannya meremas seprai kasur yang sedang di tidurinya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

Grepp~

Jin memeluk Jungkook. Sangat erat. Seolah tidak ingin kehilangan Jungkook untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau harus kabur? Kenapa tidak bicara padaku?" Jin terisak pelan. Semakin erat memeluk _dongsaeng_-nya.

Jungkook hanya diam tapi membalas pelukan hyungnya sambil terus bergumam kata 'maaf'.

Sepertinya keadaan keluarga Jungkook akan semakin membaik. Zelo tersenyum memperhatikannya. Perlahan, ia melangkah keluar ruangan. Menjauhi rumah sakit ini dan berniat untuk pulang. Ia merasa tidak ingin mengganggu Jungkook dan _hyung_-nya.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia mengerti hubungan mereka. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi Jin. Karena dulu ia juga kehilangan.

Sepanjang jalan ia hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah. Rumah baru Yongguk setelah mansion besar itu hilang.

**.**

**.**

Zelo memainkan ponsel _android_-nya selama di perjalanan. Ia tersenyum saat beberapa _email_ dari Jungkook masuk ke _account_-nya.

**From :: Kookie Jungkookie~**

'**Hei, Choi Zelo! Kenapa kau kabur?'**

.

**To :: Kookie Jungkookie~**

'**Maaf. Tapi sepertinya aku akan mengganggu jika berada di sana. Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak pamit. Kau berbaiklah dengan Jin **_**hyung**_**. Aku tau dia sayang padamu, Kookie~!'**

.

**From :: Kookie Jungkookie~**

'**Aku tau, itu ^^ kau juga segeralah pulang. Semua **_**hyung**_**-mu pasti menunggumu. Aku hanya ingin bilang, Yongguk **_**hyung**_** itu sangat baik. Dia adalah yang paling menyayangimu. Semoga masalahmu cepat selesai ^^'**

.

**To :: Kookie Jungkookie~**

'**Baiklah, termiakasih semuanya.'**

.

**From :: Kookie Jungkookie~**

'**Choi Zelo. Maaf karena **_**skateboard**_**-mu rusak sewaktu para mafia itu menculikku di **_**Airport**_**. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga **_**skateboard**_** itu T-T **_**skateboard**_**-nya patah dan menjadi dua potongan ):'**

.

**To :: Kookie Jungkookie~**

'**Tidak akan aku maafkan :p kau harus ganti rugi semuanya! Haha, bercanda… Tidak apa. Aku bisa memintanya pada DaeJae **_**hyungie **_**lagi saat aku pulang nanti. Sudah ya… Aku sudah sampai di rumah. Aku harus menagih segala penjelasan pada semua orang hari ini. **_**Jaa**_**…'**

.

Dan… Zelo mematikan ponselnya sehingga berstatus tidak aktif sekarang.

**.**

**.**

"Yongguk _hyung_?"

Zelo mengetuk sebuah pintu yang di pintu itu tertulis huruf _hangul_ 'Bang Yongguk'. Zelo sudah bisa menebak jika pemilik ruangan itu adalah Yongguk.

Cklek.

Zelo membuka pintunya perlahan, sedikit melongokkan kepalanya untuk mengintip sesuatu di dalam ruangan itu.

"Masuklah…" Ucap sebuah suara di dalamnya.

Dengan canggung, Zelo melangkah masuk. Membawa kakinya melangkah pelan menuju seseorang yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Yongguk _hyung_…" Zelo memulai percakapannya dengan Yongguk. "Aku…"

"Maafkan aku karena dulu aku menyembunyikan status, identitas, bahkan ingatanmu yang sebenarnya. Dengan seenaknya aku mengatakan kalau kau adalah sepupu jauhku. Dengan banyak perintah, aku membuat hidupmu terseret ke dalam kehidupan kriminal sepertiku. Dan lalu, aku yang membuatmu kehilangan segalanya. Menyuruhmu pergi ke Spanyol dan memberikan perintah untukmu hidup sendiri di negeri orang tanpa siapapun yang kau kenal." Potong Yongguk. Sepertinya Yongguk tau apa tujuan Zelo menemuinya malam ini.

Zelo hanya menatap lurus pada sosok Yongguk yang berdiri tegak tepat di depannya. Kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya dan dengan posisi yang membelakangi, itu membuat Zelo tersenyum. _'Masih sama. Yongguk hyung masih terlihat keren dengan penampilannya.'_ Bisik Zelo dalam hati.

"Aku bahkan lebih suka menjadi sepupumu. Aku lebih suka hidup denganmu menjadi seorang buron daripada hidup dengan seorang _umma_ yang tidak bisa menjaga apa yang seharusnya ia berikan pada keluarganya. Kau terlalu baik untuk menjadi seorang penjahat, Yongguk _hyung_…" Zelo tersenyum. Berharap Yongguk bisa menatapnya, namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin untuk sekarang.

Yongguk terdiam sesaat.

Zelo terus menatapi punggung tegap milik _hyung_ tertuanya. Menatap orang yang sangat di idolakannya. Dari dulu, Zelo hanya ingin menjadi seperti Yongguk. Menjadi penembak handal dan juga pemimpin yang bijak.

"Kau boleh membunuhku sekarang, Junhong."

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Yongguk mengatakan hal itu. Membuat Zelo sedikit tersentak kaget.

Membunuhnya?

Zelo merasakan nyaman saat Yongguk memanggilnya 'Junhong'. Itu adalah nama yang hanya Yongguk yang selalu menyebutkannya.

"Aku… ingin membunuhmu, Yongguk _hyung_." Ucap Zelo. Ditanggapi oleh keterdiaman dari Yongguk. _Smirk_ terukir jelas di wajah Zelo yang tampak semakin dewasa itu. "Untuk… membayar semua yang sudah kau lakukan… padaku."

Dan detik itu juga, Yongguk seolah kehilangan nafas. Tangan Zelo benar-benar lihai mempermainkan Yongguk. Membuat Yongguk tidak bisa bergerak dengan tenggorokan yang tercekat.

"Akh~ J-junhong! K-kau… Mem…bunuhkuuuuu!"

"Hahaha~ kau memang pantas dihukum, Yonggukie _appa_~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Himchan _umaaaaaaa_~!"

BRAKH!

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar, membuat yang mempunyai kamar itu tersentak kaget dari acara tidurannya. Ini waktunya si pemilik untuk sedikit meluruskan punggungnya.

"Zelo? Ada ap– kyaaa~ Zelo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ukh… Uhuk! Hukk! Akh~ kau… membuat…ku… see…sakkhh… Keh~ keh~ hukk!"

Himchan hampir saja mati, saat dengan senangnya Zelo menghambur pada Himchan. Memeluknya sangat erat dan tidak bisa di berontak. Setelah mengerjai Yongguk, giliran Himchan sekarang :P

"_Ummaaaa_~ aku merindukanmuuuuu :* kau tau? Aku merindukan sosokmu selama dua tahun aku di Spanyol." Zelo masih memeluk Himchan yang dengan posisi tertidur itu.

Himchan yang awalnya berusaha melepaskan Zelo, kini hanya terdiam. Bibirnya menggambarkan _emoticon smile_ yang sangat manis. "Kau merindukanku, hm?" Goda Himchan. Menempelkan telapak tangannya di punggung _magnae_ itu. Mengusapnya lembut.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Zelo tegas.

Mereka hanya diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara satupun. Membiarkan waktu mengurangi rasa rindu mereka lewat sebuah pelukan –dalam posisi yang tidak elit– yang mereka rasakan. Sehingga salah satu dari mereka benar-benar merasa kehabisan nafas dan melepas paksa pelukan mereka.

Himchan tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Zelo yang cemberut saat ia melepas pelukan mereka. "Aku kehabisan nafas, Zelo. Kau bisa membunuhku jika kau terus memeluk dalam posisi menindih seperti tadi." Kata Himchan. Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi kasurnya.

Zelo mengikuti Himchan. Duduk di sebelah hyung yang sudah ia anggap seperti _umma_-nya sendiri. _Umma_ yang selalu menyayangi dan di sayanginya.

"Padahal, aku memang berniat membunuhmu, Himchan _umma_. Sebagai pembalasan atas beberapa tahun kebelakang." Ucap Zelo. Menatap kosong kedepan. Membuat Himchan sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah besar, Choi Junhong. Kau sudah bisa berkata begitu. Kau meninggalkan sifat manja dan polosmu di Spanyol, ya?" Himchan terkekeh kecil. Ia tau kalau Zelo hanya sedang bergurau.

Zelo tertawa keras. "Kau memang hebat, Himchan _umma_. Aku bahkan sudah memakai trik yang cukup sempurna untuk membuatmu kaget, hahaha…"

Pluk.

Zelo diam. Ia terhenyak dengan telapak tangan Himchan yang mendarat dengan lembut di kepalanya. Mengacaknya pelan. Zelo merindukan hal itu. suatu kebiasaan yang tidak ia dapatkan sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Zelo menutup matanya. Mencoba merasakan lembutnya tangan Himchan yang mengacak rambutnya. Semuanya seperti mimpi untuk Zelo.

Sampai tidak di rasakannya lagi tangan itu, Zelo membuka matanya. Menatap Himchan yang sedang tersenyum memandang pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tidak menuruti perintah Yongguk waktu itu. Tempat pilihan Yongguk untukku adalah London. Tapi aku tidak pergi. Kau tau kenapa? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Yongguk berusaha sendirian. Dari awal… aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamanya. Saling memberi kekuatan jika terjatuh. Dan saat itupun aku menyusul Yongguk ke kepolisian pusat. Aku yakin kau tau apa yang aku lakukan disana." Himchan menarik nafasnya pelan. Mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu.

Zelo hanya memperhatikan. Mendengarkan tanpa ada sedikitpun yang terlewatkan.

"Setelah kau berangkat ke Spanyol, juga Youngjae dan Daehyun yang pergi ke Amsterdam, aku tidak naik pada pesawat yang seharusnya aku naiki. Aku berlari dan menuju kepolisian pusat. Pergi untuk membela Yongguk. Namun tanpa aku duga, Jongup malah menyusulku. Dan dia sedikit berbuat kekacauan." Himchan terkekeh. Menurutnya, kejadian waktu itu sangatlah luar biasa.

Zelo ikut tersenyum.

"Semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Dan kau tau? Aku dan Yongguk, adalah anggota SWAT sekarang. Seharusnya kau percaya, bahwa kita tidak berbuat kejahatan." Lanjut Himchan. Memandang Zelo yang sudah tersenyum sebelumnya.

"Aku tau semuanya. Seorang supir taksi menceritakan semuanya padaku. Hanya saja, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Yongguk _hyung_ mengalami lumpuh waktu itu."

"Tidak ada yang salah disana. Yongguk terkena tembakan sebuah senapan yang mengarah padanya karena sebelumnya ia membela tiga nama yang ia biarkan kabur. Membela nama Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae, dan Choi Junhong. Yongguk di sebut sebagai orang yang menyembunyikan Choi Junhong dari publik padahal dia adalah satu-satunya saksi jatuhnya keluarga Choi. Yongguk disebut sebagai orang yang menyembunyikan Jung Daehyun karena sebenarnya anak itu juga satu-satunya saksi atas pembantaian keluarganya. Dan Yoo Youngjae, Yongguk disebut sebagai orang yang menyembunyikan _namja_ yang selamat dari kebakaran besar itu. Untuk mengulur waktu hingga keberagkatan kalian, ia sedikit membuat keributan dan berakhir dengan kakinya yang tertembak, dan lumpuh."

Himchan mendesah penjang. Ia mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun membenci Yongguk _hyung_ dan semuanya yang ada disini." Ucap Zelo.

"Yongguk belum pulih sepenuhnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah di mata kalian jika kalian melihatnya. Zelo, tolong berikan kesempatan Yongguk untuk menebus semuanya. Dan juga aku." Ungkap Himchan. Terdengar memohon.

"Semuaya sudah terbalaskan. Aku tidak ingin apapun. Yang aku inginkan hanya–"

"…"

"–kembali hidup bersama, seperti dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongup _hyuuuuuuuuuunnnngg_~!"

Zelo menghambur ke pelukan Jongup saat dilihatnya Jongup yang tidak sengaja lewat di hadapannya. Jongup hampir saja terjatuh kalau kakinya tidak sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Eee~ _wae_, Zelo-_ya_?" Tanya Jongup heran. Ia baru saja aka mencari makanan ke dapur, malah di serang si _magnae_ begini -_-!

Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melepas pelukannya pada Jongup. "Aku ingin _hyung_ jujur padaku." Katanya riang.

Jongup menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Sebaiknya, _hyung_ ikut aku sekarang." Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Zelo menarik tangan Jongup dan menyeretnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Kalau tidak salah, Himchan mengatakan kalau ruangan itu masih kosong tak berpenghuni dan bingung akan dijadikan ruangan apa.

"Kenapa disini?" Jongup menatap sekeliling heran.

"Ini terlalu rahasia, _hyung_. Pri-va-si!"

Jongup menatap aneh pada Zelo. "Sekarang, katakan apa maumu, bocah nakal?"

"_Hyung_! Aku sudah bukan bocah nakal. Aku sudah kuliah, yaa meskipun baru tahun pertama. Jadi jangan mengataiku lagi 'Bocah Nakal'. _Arasseo_?" Zelo menatap Jongup sebal. Ia melayangkan sebuah tatapan mematikan pada Jongup.

Jongup tertawa kecil dan kemudian ia mengacak rambut Zelo. Membuat Zelo bertambah sebal pada _hyung_-nya yang satu itu. "Aku tau apa yang akan kau bahas sekarang. Kau ingin aku menjawab kenapa aku tidak pergi ke Australia bersamamu waktu itu, kan? Kenapa aku malah mendatangi kepolisian dan berbuat onar disana?"

Zelo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kesan Zelo terhadap Jongup masih sama. Hebat dan cerdas. Tidak salah kalau Yongguk memang memberikan julukan si 'Jaringan Informasi' pada Jongup.

Zelo mengangguk. Ia menunggu kalimat Jongup selanjutnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar membutuhkan segala penjelasan dari Jongup. Jongup terlalu misterius (dan aneh) untuk Zelo.

Jongup menarik nafas dalam. "Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Himchan _hyung_ menyusul Yongguk _hyung_ sendirian ke kepolisian pusat. Aku masih ingin melihat keduanya tertawa dan kembali hidup di tengah-tengah kehidupanku. Himchan _hyung_ yang menyelamatkanku dari kejaran pengawal _Appa_, dan Yongguk _hyung_ yang memberikanku kehidupan yang baru untuk aku jalani, sampai sekarang. Aku tidak menginginkan mereka berdua mati begitu saja atas kesalahan yang tidak mereka perbuat." Jelas Jongup. Ia menatap kearah jendela. Menerawang keluar sana, pada tempat yang jauh di sudut penglihatannya.

Zelo masih diam. Berusaha mencerna setiap kalimat yang Jongup katakan.

"Selama ini aku cukup diam. Bahkan terlalu diam. Aku tidak terlalu berperan banyak saat kita masih melakukan penyelamatan atas nama BAP dulu. Aku hanya akan menggunakan otakku dan melacak juga mencari informasi. Hanya itu."

Zelo memperhatikan Jongup. Ingin sekali ia membantah perkataan Jongup kalau Jongup adalah peran tidak penting di grup, daripada ia yang selalu tidak berbuat apa-apa, tidak bisa menembak sedikitpun.

"Dan waktu itu… aku benar-benar bertekad kuat untuk menyelamatkan Yongguk _hyung_. Aku datang pada anggota kepolisian saat memastikan kalau Daehyun _hyung_, Youngjae _hyung_ dan kau sudah naik ke dalam pesawat. Aku menyusul Himchan _hyung_ menerobos masuk gerbang kepolisian pusat yang saat itu juga di jaga oleh kepolisian dari China. Aku mengatakan kalau aku adalah Moon Jongup. Putra tunggal keluarga Moon yang dulunya adalah keluarga yakuza incaran polisi. Kau tau apa reaksi mereka?"

Zelo diam, tada ia tidak tau.

"_Appa_-ku sudah di tangkap. Dan dia meninggal dua tahun setelah di tangkapnya dirinya bersama semua pengawalnya. Seluruh keluarga kami di tangkap, termasuk keluarga Himchan _hyung_ yang notabene-nya adalah sama-sama pembunuh seperti keluargaku."

Zelo mendengar kalau Jongup tertawa kecil. "_Hyung_…" Lirih Zelo. Ia tau, pasti Jongup sedang berusaha menahan kesedihannya. Terbukti dari bahunya yang sedikit tidak beraturan.

"Tenang saja, Zelo. Aku tidak sedih. Aku justru merasa senang, karena orang yang membunuh _umma_-ku akhirnya mati karena kesalahannya sendiri." Ucap Jongup santai. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku _hoodie_ yang sedang dipakainya. –kebiasaannya tidak pernah berubah. Selalu memakai _hoodie_ kapanpun dan di manapun.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Yongguk _hyung_ membelamu, membela DaeJae _hyung_, membela kita semua. Yongguk _hyung_ bilang agar kepolisian tidak menuntut pada kita dan turunkan hukuman seberat-beratnya apapun itu, termasuk hukuman mati sekalipun padanya asal kepolisian tidak menyentuh satupun dari anggota BAP yang lain."

Zelo terdiam. _Benarkah?_ Kepalanya menunduk, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongup. Mengapa Yongguk begitu membela mereka?

"Yongguk _hyung_ bilang, bahwa dia yang membantai keluarga Jung, membuat mobil keluarga Choi jatuh ke dalam jurang, membuat kebakaran di rumah keluarga Yoo, membuat Himchan masuk ke rumah pembunuh, dan membuatku kehilangan _umma_-ku. Kau percaya itu? Haha, aku tidak sama sekali. Mana bisa aku percaya kalau semua yang di katakan Yongguk _hyung_ itu adalah kebohongan? Akhirnya aku memberontak. Aku mengatakan kalau saat itu Yongguk _hyung_ menjalankan sebuah rencana untuk menangkap koruptor besar, seorang istri yang selingkuh, dan juga menangkap sang _hacker_ besar yang menggelapkan uang jutaan warga Korea. Tidak ada yang percaya, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara tembakan terdengar dan dengan di akhiri oleh jeritan Himchan _hyung_ yang melihat kaki Yongguk _hyung_ di tembak. Darisana, aku melihat Yongguk _hyung_ tidak bisa berjalan."

"Cukup, _hyung_!" Zelo mengangkat wajahnya, kembali menatap Jongup. "Aku mengerti. Dan aku sudah bisa menebak bagaimana selanjutnya."

"Aku tau kau pintar. Makanya Yongguk _hyung_ menyuruhmu untuk ke Spanyol. Bukan hal yang sia-sia." Kekeh Jongup.

Zelo ikut tertawa.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang kau ingin kau tanyakan padaku lagi, Choi Junhong?"

"Aku lebih suka Zelo daripada Choi Junhong. Jadi panggil aku Zelo. Yang boleh memanggil Junhong hanya Yongguk _hyung_. Kau tidak boleh." Kata Zelo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jongup tertawa kecil. "_Arasseo_, Choi Zelo."

Zelo tersenyum. "Apakah setelah ini… kita akan berkumpul seperti dulu lagi?" Tanya Zelo ragu.

Jongup memutar tubuhnya dan menatap pada Zelo yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya dalam. Jongup menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil membuang nafas. "Aku tidak tau. Tapi mungkin, kita tidak akan pernah hidup seperti dulu lagi. Aku yakin, kau akan kembali ke Spanyol. Begitupun aku yang akan kembali ke Australia." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

Suara detakan jantung Zelo semakin kencang. Ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa Jongup sangat yakin kalau kehidupannya tidak akan seperti dulu?

"Karena aku bisa memprediksikan jalan pikiran Yongguk _hyung_ untuk kedepannya."

_Bukankah yang Yongguk inginkan hanya masa depan mereka yang baik?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Himchan dan Youngjae terlihat senang dengan hasil karya mereka saat ini. Meja makan di penuhi dengan beberapa menu makanan.

"Sempurna!" Gumam Youngjae masih dengan menggunakan apron cantik.

"Akh~ aku rasa ada yang kurang. Umh, apa yaa?" Himchan yang berdiri di sampingnya terlihat berpikir, membuat Youngjae ikut berpikir juga.

"A-ha!" Himchan seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia berjalan menuju lemari es dan membawa sekotak besar susu coklat dingin. "Kalau tidak ada ini, Zelo dan Daehyun akan mengamuk saat makan malam berlangsung." Kata Himchan sambil tertawa kecil. Ia menuangkan susu coklat dingin itu kepada enam gelas kosong yang sudah di susun oleh Youngjae.

Youngjae mengangguk menyetujui.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, atau tepatnya tanpa disuruhpun semua orang sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Mereka duduk seperti biasanya, masih sama seperti dulu saat mereka makan malam di mansion.

"Kyaaa~ Ayam goreng!"

"Wuoooo~ Bulgogi!"

"Sup kentang ala Chef Himchan!"

Himchan dan Youngjae hanya tertawa kecil mendengar berbagai jeritan senang dari Zelo, Daehyun dan Jongup. "Nah, cepat makan." Seru Himchan.

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, Zelo segera mengambil nasinya sendiri. Begitupula Daehyun dan Jongup. Mungkin bagi Daehyun, Jongup dan Zelo yang sudah lama tidak tinggal di Korea, mereka akan sangat merindukan makanan khas Negara mereka sendiri. Berbeda dengan Youngjae yang terlihat sangat dan selalu santai.

Himchan mengambil piring yang ada di depan Yongguk. Mengambilkan nasi dan juga sayur untuk Yongguk. "Ini adalah sayuran yang bagus untuk penyembuhan kakimu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Ucap Himchan tegas. Setelah itu ia menyimpan kembali piring yang sudah terisi dengan makanan itu di depan Yongguk. "Cepat makan."

Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan Zelo tidak berkedip melihat adegan barusan. Dan, lihat! Yongguk makan dengan tenang. Tanpa di suruh dua kali oleh Himchan.

'_Pasangan serasi, eh?'_ Batin Daehyun.

'_Wuaa~ menakjubkan!'_ Hati Youngjae berbicara.

'_Selalu begitu.' _Giliran Jongup yang berkomentar.

'_Himchan umma memang selalu bisa membuat Yongguk appa kalah telak!'_ Batin Zelo berapi-api melihat adegan BangHim itu.

Yongguk yang merasa di tatap oleh keempat _dongsaeng_-nya memberikan _death glare_-nya. "Apa lihat-lihat?" Katanya datar.

Keempat orang itu langsung menolehkan pandangannya kearah lain. "_A-anniyo_!" Kata mereka serempak.

"Ekhemm~ sepertinya saat kami tidak ada, kalian bertambah dekat saja. Himchannie _Umma_, Yonggukkie _Appa_!" Seru Zelo senang.

Yongguk memasang wajah datar. Himchan tersedak. Sedangkan tiga orang lainnya tertawa menggoda pasangan dewasa itu.

_Aigooo_~

"A-apa yang kalian bicarakan, huh?" Himchan bertanya gugup. Sebenarnya niatnya membantah apa yang dikatakan Zelo, tapi malah jadi gugup seperti itu.

"Dari dulu, Himchan _hyung_ selalu gugup kalau menyangkut hal yang berbau Yongguk _hyung_. Benar, kan, _hyung_?" Alis Daehyun naik turun. Menggoda _hyung_-nya. Youngjae dan Zelo terkikik pelan. Sementara Jongup masih hanya memperhatikan sambil tersenyum kecil. Yongguk masih memasang ekspresi datar.

"Diam kau, Jung! Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang Yongguk biarkan kuliah dan tinggal bersama dengan Youngjae, hm? Kau senang, kan? Aku yakin kalau kalian itu memang saling membutuhkan." Himchan terkekeh geli. Jongup dan Zelo mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Daehyun dan Youngjae bergantian. Yongguk menampilkan _smirk_-nya. Daehyun _still calm_. Sementara Youngjae… ber-_blushing_-ria.

"Memang begitu." Jawab Daehyun sambil tersenyum senang.

Youngjae semakin memerah melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang sudah tidak pernah terlihat semenjak kejadian kebenaran masa lalu-nya.

"Su-sudah, tidak baik ngobrol saat makan. Sebaiknya kita segera makan." Ucap Youngjae gugup.

"Hahaha~ kau terlihat gugup, Yoo Youngjae." Himchan tertawa sedikit keras.

Dan itu membuat Youngjae semakin memerah lagi. Jongup dan Zelo hanya tertawa kecil. _Lucu sekali hyung-deul ini_. Pikir mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku harus kembali ke Australia besok lusa." Jongup memecah keheningan yang terjadi saat mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Semuanya memandang Jongup kecuali Yongguk yang masih terlihat santai.

"Kenapa secepat itu?" Tanya Himchan.

"**Melbourne** hanya memberikan waktu lima hari untukku ke Korea dan selebihnya aku bisa menikmati libur panjang semester depan. Lagipula, banyak tugas yang belum aku kerjakan disana." Jawab Jongup.

Himchan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau masuk **University of Melbourne**, Jongup-ah?" Tanya Youngjae antusias. Ia merasa tidak percaya kalau Jongup masuk ke Universitas kelas dunia yang menjadi nomor satu di Australia.

Jongup mengangguk. "Yongguk _hyung_ ingin aku masuk kesana." Jawab Jongup sambil melirik Yongguk.

"Otaknya cerdas, dia dengan mudah masuk ke Universitas itu." Yongguk berkata seolah memberikan penjelasan saat Youngjae menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Oh…" Respon Youngjae.

Hening lagi. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berkumpul setelah dua tahun yang lalu mereka sempat saling mengeluarkan kalimat kasar. Dan itu adalah masa sulit untuk mereka berenam.

"Apakah…" Zelo mulai berbicara. "…kita bisa hidup seperti dulu? Kembali mengisi satu rumah dengan enam orang?" Tanyanya.

Semuanya menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Zelo. Sepertinya, tidak ada yang berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang _magnae_.

"Sepertinya…"

"Tidak bisa, Junhong." Potong Yongguk. Himchan menatap Yongguk serius. "Kita tidak akan bisa hidup bersama lagi." Tegasnya.

"Kenapa?" Suara Zelo agak meninggi.

"Kau dengar tadi? Jongup sudah harus kembali ke Australia besok lusa. Daehyun dan Youngjae juga masih memiliki kewajiban di Amsterdam. Dan kau, Junhong… kau juga masih harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu di Spanyol, bersama Jungkook." Yongguk kembali berkata tegas.

"Tapi aku…" Zelo ingin membantah, namun tatapan dari Himchan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Aku ingin disini, _hyung_." Suara Youngjae memang lembut. Dan itu membuat Yongguk sedikit tersentuh. Sebenarnya, ia juga ingin kembali berkumpul. Tapi itu semua sudah tidak mungkin.

Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Mansion sudah tidak ada. Kepolisian sudah menyita mansion itu dan kemudian di bangun menjadi sebuah _mall_ besar. Kalian harus meneruskan kuliah kalian di luar negeri, karena aku ingin kalian memiliki masa depan yang terjamin dan hidup dengan baik, sedangkan aku dan Himchan, kami sudah diangkat menjadi anggota SWAT dengan kelompok sendiri." Yongguk menjelaskan, ia menatap satu-per-satu orang yang ada disana.

"Aku berterimakasih padamu, Jongup." Jongup menoleh, menatap Yongguk. "Kalau kau tidak datang waktu itu, mungkin aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku di penjara dunia seumur hidupku. Kalau kau tidak datang dan menyebutkan sebuah komplotan asrama pembunuh yang mengurungku dan Himchan, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah di ampuni dan mati dengan kepala terpenggal di hadapan pemimpin China. Dan aku bisa masuk SWAT juga karenamu. Kau diam bukan karena tidak tau, tapi kau mengumpulkan data yang akan berguna pada suatu saat. Benar, kan, Jongup-ah?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Yongguk menampilkan senyuman paling tulus dan lembut selama ia tinggal dengan Jongup.

Dan Jongup hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang baik mati begitu saja hanya karena kesalahan yang bukan kesalahannya." Ucap Jongup.

"Youngjae… kau adalah salah satu _asset_ berharga untukku. Kalau bukan karenamu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah terpuruk dalam lubang kegelapan. Maksudku, hanya kau yang tidak marah dan membentakku saat kau mengetahui kalau akulah yang membuat seluruh keluargamu mati. Kau tau, aku sudah bisa melihat segalanya yang ada dalam dirimu hanya melalui matamu. Dan kau hanya ingin bersama Daehyun, bukan? Aku tau, kalian adalah dua orang yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Hubungan kalian berdua kuat. Seperti halnya aku dan Himchan." Kalimat ini Yongguk ucapkan untuk tiga orang sekaligus. Youngjae, Daehyun, dan Himchan.

Ketiga orang itu menatap Yongguk tidak mengerti. Namun di hati mereka masing-masing, mereka mengakui apa yang di ucapkan Yongguk.

"Junhong, jangan seperti anak kecil. Kau baru masuk ke bangku kuliah, dan kau harus menjalaninya dengan baik dan lulus dengan memuaskan. Jungkook adalah kawan yang baik, bukan? Aku bertemu dengannya sehari sebelum aku menyerahkan diri (waktu Daehyun tau tentang masa lalunya, chap 5). Itulah sebabnya aku mempercayai anak itu untuk menjagamu selama kau berada di Spanyol. Teruslah menjadi Junhong yang bisa mengatur segalanya seperti kau mengatur keadaan dalam misi dulu."

Zelo terperangah. Kalimat terakhir Yongguk seperti sebuah kekuatan tersendiri untuknya.

"Daehyun, aku percayakan semuanya padamu. Kau sudah sangat dewasa. Dari awal, hanya kau yang paling mengerti. Kau sering datang ke kepolisian pusat di Belanda, bukan? Teruslah bekerja sama dengan anggota FBI disana, karena selanjutnya disana adalah tempatmu." Yongguk tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk keempat kalinya pada Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya diam, ia tidak merespon. Yang Yongguk lihat, tangan Daehyun terkepal diatas lututnya. Tapi Yongguk tau, kalau Daehyun itu mengerti apa yang di katakannya barusan.

Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Kim Himchan." Panggilnya. Himchan yang merasa namanya disebut menolehkan pandangannya dengan gugup pada Yongguk.

"_Ne_?"

"Kau yang terbaik."

"Eh?"

"Terimakasih untuk selalu di sisiku. Kau yang selalu memberikanku kekuatan dan membelaku. Dari awal kau memang cerewet dan susah di beri tau. Seandainya kau kabur sendiri tanpa mengikutiku waktu itu, kau pasti sudah menjadi seorang milyarder, Hime. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kau memang mungkin di takdirkan untuk disini."

Himchan tertawa kecil. "Aku lebih memilih tidak punya uang asalkan hidup bersama kalian daripada jadi seorang milyarder tapi tak ada seorangpun yang mengakuiku." Kata Himchan. "Baiklah, sama-sama, Bbang _Babo_!"

Semuanya tersenyum kecil. Zelo yang paling antusias jika pasangan ini sudah berbicara. Menurutnya mereka berdua sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku dan Himchan adalah anggota resmi pasukan SWAT Korea Selatan. Dan ketika kalian lulus nanti, aku akan mengajukan kalian untuk bergabung dengan anggotaku. Pengecualian untuk Jung Daehyun, karena dia sudah resmi masuk pada agen FBI Amsterdam." Yongguk memberitaukan tujuannya selanjutnya.

Semuanya termangu.

"_MWO_? Daehyun jadi agen FBI Amsterdam?" Pekik Youngjae tidak percaya. Zelo dan Jongup juga sama kagetnya. Mereka menuntut suatu penjelasan dari Yongguk.

"Ya, Daehyun sudah resmi masuk pada Agen FBI Amsterdam, tapi dia hanya akan resmi melakukan pelatihan saat dia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Aku mengajukannya pada FBI disana, karena Daehyun yang meminta. Untuk selanjutnya, Youngjae dan Jongup akan aku ajukan untuk menjadi anggota SWAT di Korea Selatan. Dan untuk Junhong, kau masih perlu belajar serius dengan Jungkook disana. Karena kemungkinan besar, kau akan menjadi _partner_ dengan Jungkook nantinya."

Semuanya melotot kaget. Kecuali Himchan dan Daehyun.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi jangan ada yang berbicara lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"DaeJae _hyung_! _Skateboard_-ku rusak. _Skateboard_ itu patah sewaktu Jungkook di culik oleh mafia China."

"Jung, ayo jelaskan padaku kapan kau bilang ingin menjadi agen FBI Amsterdam?!"

"Aaaaaa, tugasku sudah menanti di Australiaaaaaa!"

"Aku ingin tidur!"

"Zelo! Cepat tidur!"

Yongguk hanya memasang wajah datar saat keributan kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya. Melihat kelima keluarganya rusuh, adalah sensasi tersendiri untuk Yongguk.

"Hey…"

Panggilan Yongguk membuat semuanya diam dan menatap Yongguk.

"Jika kalian ingin membunuhku, maka bunuhlah aku sekarang. Aku yang bersalah atas kematian keluarga kalian."

DEG!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tiga hari kemudian…_

Rumah sudah sepi kembali. Rumah yang di berikan pemerintah untuk anggota SWAT (termasuk Yongguk dan Himchan) ini sudah tidak seramai kemarin. Jongup sudah kembali ke Australia. Daehyun dan Youngjae sudah berada di Amsterdam sejak kemarin. Dan Zelo sudah berangkat bersama Jungkook tadi pagi.

"Apa misi hari ini?" Himchan tampak sedang mengelap revolver miliknya. Revolver yang sama dengan yang dulu ia punya. Pemberian Yongguk.

"Jam 11 siang, di kediaman keluarga Wu. Menjaga pertemuan dua wakil Negara untuk bisnis ekonomi. Dan jam 7 malam nanti di kediaman keluarga Kim untuk mengawal Kim Jongin di pernikahannya dengan Do Kyungsoo."

Himchan mengangguk. "Sudah siap?"

"Kita berangkat. Anggota lain menunggu di area 730DG."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuhuuuu~~**

**FF abal chapter terakhir datang nih.**

**Aku udah usahain yang terbaik tapi hasilnya malah begini T-T kalian pasti kecewa… Aku tau itu.**

**Hiks… T-T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE ::**

"Mana mungkin aku membunuhmu, _hyung_. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu karena aku adalah orang yang paling tau tentangmu setelah Himchan _hyung_. Aku tidak mungkin datang ke kepolisan pusat waktu itu kalau aku akan membunuhmu. Kalaupun aku dendam padamu, mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu mati dengan kepala terpenggal atau berada di penjara menyeramkan dunia seumur hidupmu. Asal kau tau, aku berada pada jalanmu bukan karena dirimu. Yang membunuh keluargaku juga bukan dirimu. Aku datang sendiri untuk mencari perlindungan. Dan kau memberikan lebih dari sekedar perlindungan padaku. Aku akan berusaha keras di **Melbourne** dan aku akan kembali berjuang bersamamu dan yang lainnya saat waktunya tiba. Kita masih BAP, Yongguk hyung!" – Moon Jongup.

Kakinya melangkah dengan santai di bandara internasional Australia. Ia akan menunggu saat dimana ia akan di panggil untuk menjalani pelatihan menjadi anggota SWAT saat ia sudah lulus dengan tidak mengecewakan. Senyumnya terkembang.

**.**

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau aku lebih suka menjadi sepupu jauhmu. Lebih suka menjada Zelo yang berada di tengah-tengah kalian, daripada menjadi Choi Junhong yang harus hidup dalam keluarga yang tidak harmonis. Aku sungguh mengidolakan Yongguk _hyung_ dan mana mungkin aku membunuhnya? Itu konyol. Pemikiran Yongguk _hyung_ itu sangat luas dan panjang. Sampai-sampai ia harus berpikir tentang masa depan kami sampai sejauh ini. Siapa yang tidak menganggap Yongguk _hyung_ hebat? Tanganku sudah sembuh dan aku dapat menembak. Aku akan berusaha dengan baik di Spanyol. Bersama Jungkook, orang yang juga di percayai oleh Yongguk _hyung_, aku akan berjuang agar aku bisa lulus dengan mengagumkan dan menunggu saatnya aku menjalani pelatihan untuk menjadi salah satu anggota FBI Korea Selatan. Aku mencintai kalian semuaaa~" – Choi Junhong (Zelo).

Ia berjalan di sepanjang jalanan Valencia bersama seseorang, Jeon Jungkook. Zelo mengulum senyum terbaiknya. Kini ia bertekad kuat untuk menjadi sukses dan segera menyusul _hyung_-nya yang lain dan kembali berkumpul dengan mereka di Korea. Meskipun tanpa Daehyun, mungkin?

**.**

"Mustahil jika aku membunuh seseorang yang sudah susah payah memberikanku perlidungan dan memikirkan masa depanku sampai sejauh ini. Kau berlebihan, Yongguk _hyung_. Aku bukanlah pria ambisius dan pendendam. Aku justru senang bisa bertemu denganmu dan hidup bersamamu. Kau yang terbaik, _hyung_. Terimakasih untuk memasukkanku ke **Universiteit Van Amsterdam **bersama Daehyun. Kau memang paling mengerti. Aku… akan berusaha sebaik mungkin disini. Agar aku juga bisa bergabung dengan kalian di Korea. Gomawo." – Yoo Youngjae.

Youngjae malangkah dengan senang. Menaiki tangga demi tangga menuju apartemennya. Disampingnya ada Daehyun. Dan Youngjae berjanji akan menjadi yang terbaik.

**.**

"Aku bingung harus berkata apa. Tapi, terimakasih untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungiku. Walaupun sampai saat ini pun aku tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanan dan tangan kiriku hanya berfungsi 70%, tapi aku tetap di terima di FBI Amsterdam, sesuai mimpiku. Dan ini berkatmu, Yongguk _hyung_. Kau yang selalu mengusahakannya untukku. Jika aku marah padamu waktu itu, aku minta maaf, itu karena aku sedang dalam emosi penuh. Tapi seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongup, bahwa aku atau siapapun tidak akan bisa membencimu, apalagi membunuhmu. Kau membuat kedua mataku terbuka karena selama ini _appa_ dan _hyung_-ku adalah dua orang yang sama-sama gila karena menikmati hak orang lain. Aku ingin di Amsterdam, _hyung_. Bukan karena aku ingin jauh dari kalian, tapi karena aku memang sangat ingin disini, mewujudkan mimpiku disini, di keanggotaan FBI Amsterdam. Kelak, aku akan tinggal disini dengan kalian yang berusaha di Korea. Dan kita akan sama-sama berjuang." – Jung Daehyun.

Ia mengikuti langkah Youngjae yang ada di depannya. Menatap punggung Youngjae dengan telitu. Dia akan berjuang, sama seperti yang lain. Namun suatu saat, dia pasti akan berpisah dengan mereka, karena pilihannya adalah berada di Belanda setelah kelulusannya.

**.**

_BAP memang hanya bergerak untuk kebaikan, bukan? Mereka hanya tidak tau. Anggota kepolisian sudah salah melihat hanya karena mereka adalah kelompok yang tidak diresmikan oleh Negara. Semuanya begitu sulit. Tapi sekarang, mereka akan berjalan sesuai jalan mereka masing-masing._

_Lupakan tentang buron dan mereka adalah harga termahal. Karena kasus itu sudah di tutup sejak dua tahun lalu. Kim Jongin bahkan Xi Luhan pun memberikan suaranya. Membela Yongguk dan BAP di pengadilan waktu itu._

_Tidak ada yang boleh mengangkat kasus itu kembali ke permukaan. Karena sekarang, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mereka bisa bersama dalam menjalankan tugas resmi dari Negara._

_BAP tetaplah BAP. Dan misi… akan selalu datang pada mereka._

**.**

**.**

**REAL END!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks ::**

**Nurrrhikmah / Guest / Rara / byunri-chan / LawLadystein / Yurin / BangHimAegya00 / RezaCWarni1 (8x) / Amortentia Chan / Guest / BabyJellies / Leader Kwon / Name SWAN / Yoo Jaeyoon / hatakehanahungry / ArRuSwari96 / daejung / AmightyVict / Guest / imspecially3 / Moon Jongup Wife / matokeke / NavyDilla / KyuHime / chocolate cake / Jaylyn Rui / gichan98shin / 13ginger / Shafira2306 / Kris Fiance / Deer Panda / Kim Mika / yongchan / blue. Elforever / hyejin96 / jun / fennyhida / 7D / Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang / Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo / and all siders ^^**

Maaf kalo ada yang gak kesebut (kelewat mungkin?) ^^

Uhh, liat yang review di chapter kemarin aku terharu banget. Aku gak yakin chap kemarin bakal mencapai 165 review, eehhh malah lebih dapet 187 review *deep bow*

Sungguh aku bingung mau bilang apa. Aku tau aku udah ngecewain di chapter terakhir ini T-T

HONTOU NI GOMENNASAIIIIIIIII *deep bow again*

Kalian kecewa? Bilang ajja langsung ke authornya T-T

.

Oke, sekarang aku mau fokus ke FF 'Humanoid' karena ni ff udah kelar :D Mohon dukungannya~!

.

Oke deh… Aku gak maksa review, sungguh.. Udah di baca ajja seneng banget ^^

Makasih buat yang udah baca dari chapter 1 sampai 9. Yang udah ngasih dukungan juga. Maaf ini telat banget, aku udah masuk kerja dan aku makin apes dengan gak punya kuota inet T-T (okesip, lengkap sudah penderitaanku).

Gomawo buat **hyejin96** yang udah selalu ngedukung aku di PM. Kau yang terbaik, kawan :D

Makasih banget buat **yongchan, imspecially3, NavyDilla**, tiga nama yang udah ngasih aku dukungan :D

Dan untuk kalian semua yang membaca, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH :*

Dan untuk terakhir, JEONGMAL GOMAWOOOOO *flying kiss with DaeJae*

Uri B.A.P, Yes Sir~!

.

Jaaaaaaa nnnnneeeeeeee!


End file.
